History repeats itself
by erdi99
Summary: Mia Clarke is a Rookie at 15 devison. What will happen and who is she going to arrest when she does the same mistake as her TO Andy Swarek? Title of the story might change!
1. Chapter 1

"All right coppers listen up! Saidi Falls was found murdered last night around 1 am in the South-West area of Woodbine Park. She was stabbed multiple times into the abdomen. Our Witness Mr. Lee, who was walking his dog at the time, saw a man rushing out of the Park.

The suspect was described as Caucasian, roughly 5"9, stubble beard, wearing a Maple Leafs cap, leather jacket, black jeans and black boots.

We don't know yet why Saidi was in that area, but we are assuming that she was meeting the guy who ran away. Unfortunately the guy avoided all the cameras we have in that area, so we couldn't get a good look at his face.

This looks to be the same guy who murdered Francine Marker and Tilly Ashburn. All three women were working the streets as well as had a habit of using drugs. It seems like someone is targeting prostitutes.

We need to get out there and canvas the area. Ask around. We need to put an end to this. Serve, Protect and find this guy" Sargent Frank Best finished his speech and everybody scrambled out of the room.

"Clarke, ready to go?" Andy Swarek my TO asks and throws the car keys. "You are driving today!"

My name is Mia Clarke. I am a Rookie at 15 division for the past six month and Andy Swarek is my training officer. She is married to Detective Swarek, a hard ass. He never smiles, except from when Andy is in the room. It's really sickening.

I am twenty-five years old and recently broke up with my fiancée. Tim couldn't handle me being a cop and I couldn't handle him sleeping with my best friend. Andy told me _'my best friend said to me once: to get over someone, you will need to get under someone'_. Let's say I am keeping that in mind, while I get my life on track.

I just moved in with my brother Will, who is a Detective at 55 division, because I didn't want to move in with my parents.

"Clarke?" Andy is sitting next to me and looking at me expectantly. I didn't hear her getting into the car.

"Sorry" I tell her and start the car.

"All right, we are going to ask a couple of Saidi's friends. Maybe they know why she was in the Park." My TO tells me and we drive to Moss Park. Andy knows that Saidi and her friends usually hand out there.

* * *

><p>"Stay in here I will be right back." Andy tells me and walks to the next corner. She talks to two women for five minutes before she jumps back into the car.<p>

"So?" I ask.

"Well those two said she was meeting up with a guy called Mark. Apparently he is working for a guy called Ray" Andy answered and fishes her phone out of her pocket.

"Did they describe these guys?" I ask her.

"No. But they said that Ray does business in the F-Stop, a new night club on Wellington Street. I will call Sam and let him know." Andy hit dial.

"Hey Sam..." Her whole body language changes as Andy says his name. "I have some news about Saidi...She was meeting up with a guy called Mark who works for Ray, who does is business in the F-Stop...Yeah ask Steve. Okay...me too. Bye!"

"So he is going to call Peck from Guns & Gangs and see what he can find out." Andy tells me and I start the car again. The rest of our shift is uneventful and I am glad when I my head hit's the pillow that night.

* * *

><p>A week later we get ready for a bust at the F-Stop. Guns &amp; Gangs found out that Ray is in fact Ray Morgan, who deals drugs for Darren Flinch. Darren Flinch is one of the biggest heroin and ecstasy suppliers in Toronto.<p>

Guns & Gangs says they have an informant in that club, who told them that Mark is the middle man between Flinch and Morgan. He is supposed to deliver another batch of drugs to the F-Stop today. Unfortunately Guns & Gangs was not able to put a face to that name.

We sit in our squad car watching the back entrance and the alley way. Just five minutes before we supposed to storm the place, the back door opens and three men run out of the building. Andy and I get out of the car and start chasing after them. We radio for back up and hear Dov and Nick replying that they are on the way.

The suspects are splitting up in two different directions. I turn right after one suspect and Andy keeps running straight, running after the other two. The right turn is a dead end and my suspect turns around with a knife in his hand. I take out my gun and point it at him. Just then I realize he fits the description of the guy who fled Woodbine Park.

"Drop the knife and turn around" I shout at him, far louder than necessary. I assume he realizes that I have the upper hand. He drops the knife and turns around.

"This is Clarke. I am in the right alley next to the club. Please send back up." I speak through my radio and then take out my cuffs.

"Alright. Step towards the wall and put your hands to the wall." My suspect obliges and I step closer to search him, as he speaks up.

"You are making a mistake. Just let me go. I am working." He pleads with me.

"Sorry no can do. You are wanted for questioning in a murder investigation. I have to take you in" I cuff him.

"You mean Saidi? Okay listen I will tell you what I saw, if you let me go!" He hisses. I ignore him and radio in "One suspect in custody."

"All right lets go" I tell him and start walking to our cruiser.

Once we get back to the car, I just see a detective from Guns & Gangs at the back door, but Andy is nowhere to be found.

I put my suspect in to the back of the car and wait for Andy.

Ten minutes later, Andy and Dov get back with the other guys.

"Clarke? Where did you go? Why didn't you follow me?" I can see that she is a little pissed.

"I made an arrest" I tell her as she gets back. "They guy I was chasing, went off to the right into an ally and I followed him. He is in the back of the car"

Andy just nods, puts her suspect into the car as well and gets into the driver's seat. "Awesome. This is exactly what I need today."

I look at her confused, but she doesn't elaborate on her comment.

As we get back to the station, she tells me to take her guy and she takes out mine.

"Let's get you guys into holding" Andy opens the door to the holding area and we all move in.

"Holy SHIT" Gail Peck says and looks at the guy Andy is holding. "Donovan Boyd, I wondered what happened to you! Never thought I would see you in here again, after the fiasco four years ago!"

The guy I am holding whips his head around and stares at the guy who is apparently called Donovan. "You told me your name is Mark Link? What the fuck dude?"

"Oh...shit" Gail scrambles for words. "Well, you know...he has been in and out here a few times. Must have mixed you up with someone else."

But my guy doesn't believe her and he keeps on staring at the other guy. "You are a cop?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Well people let me know what you think! Should I continue or let it be?**


	2. The Op is over!

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much for the comments, views, favoriters and followers. It means a lot.**

**I didn't think anyone would care about , but apparently I am not the only one.**

**I know that this is similar to Andy's and Sam's story, but that is why it is called History repeats itself.**

**Stay tuned peeps, there is more to come!**

* * *

><p>Boyd's POV<p>

I am speechless.

How the hell did this happen again? In the same division never the less. And NO surprise Andy McNally is involved. One day this woman will be the death of me.

In the aftermath of the Jamie Brennan Case, I made a deal with IA and the Police Commissioner. I was demoted to Police Officer and had to ride with a superior officer. The official statement said that I chose to step down as a detective and join the ranks of the officers again, because the job had gotten to me.

A little blow to my ego, but that was a small price to pay, compared to what the alternative had looked like. If I would have been prosecuted, I could have faced life in prison. Not an ideal place to be, when I helped to put most of those guys in there behind bars.

I used to be a very good undercover cop, before I made head detective. Steve Peck knew this and approached me a few months later. They didn't have someone who was right for the job except from me. I knew going in it was a long term assignment.

The Commissioner and IA decided that if I kept my nose clean and took those guys down, they would think about, making me detective again.

Now I am screwed. The guy, who is at the moment standing there staring at me in the booking area, is in Victor Flinch, Darren Flinch's little brother.

"You are a cop?" He repeats is question and I can hear Andy take in a sharp breath. I properly could make up a story, if not in the same moment Sam Swarek comes into the booking area and stops dead in his tracks as he spots me.

I flinch and Victor makes the connection. And there go three and a half years of undercover work down the drain.

"I cannot believe it, you are a PIG? You have been working for my brother for years. You fucking Asshole... He will kill you!" Victor screams and tries to get out of the Rookie's hold.

Thankfully Sam steps forward and pushes the guy into an empty holding cell while McNally uncuffs me.

"Excellent work Peck. Seeing me in handcuffs didn't give it away for you didn't it?" I snap at her and move through the door that leads into the station.

Un-Fucking believable. Three and a half years of work gone. Steve is going to have a fit. We were a couple of months away from taking the whole organisation down.

I move through the station and find Steve chatting with Nash in the detective's office. As he sees me his face turns even whiter, than it already is and jogs towards me.

"What the hell are you doing here Boyd? If someone sees you? Have you forgotten the rules of undercover work?" He hisses and pushes me into the gym.

I raise my arms in frustration and let out a deep breath to calm me down, but it is not working. So I punch the punching bag a few times instead. "I was arrested by a rookie from this division WITH Victor Flinch...and YOUR sister just ruined three and a half years of work, by calling me by my real name!" I shout out.

"Oh shit!" is all he manages to say.

"That's all you have to say?" I snap at him. "My life...My work just went down the drain. You know how much I have riding on this." I punch the bag again.

"Donovan, just calm down. How did this happen?" I know he means well, but I can do anything but calm right now. I am furious.

"Calm? Seriously you want me to calm down? This is a joke. McNally is a joke. Why the fuck does she let her rookie chase after a suspect by herself?" I hit the bag harder now, trying to let out all my anger.

"STOP" Steve shouts "just stop and tell me what happened. Maybe we will be able to save the OP after all!"

My knuckles are bleeding now and I stop. My anger is still there though.

"We were in the club. We got wind that the cops are going to raid the place... thanks for the heads up by the way... well any ways, we got wind and ran out the bag door. Vic and the other guy Peter took the cash and run out the back door. McNally and her rookie were outside waiting for us and chased us.

We split up. I figured since they had the big bag, they would run after them. Well the rookie chased me into a dead end and arrested me. McNally arrested Peter. As we got to the station, YOUR sister calls me by my real name and Vic puts two and two together and I was made.

Tell me was sister always this dense? How can SHE not put two and two together, when a fellow officer is brought in, in cuffs?" I hit the bag again. I don't care that I am bleeding; I need to get this out of my system.

In that moment Frank comes in nods at me and says "Let's takes this in my office!"

"Hey..." Steve says before we follow Frank. "I didn't know there was going to be a bust. I have been on leave for the past week, and just got in two minutes ago. I would have told you!" I believe him. Now I need to find someone else to blame.

Gail Peck, Andy McNally and the rookie are all ready in the office as we get there.

"Look I am sorry." Steve's sister starts as I walk in but I just wave her off. If she keeps going, I may say some things that I will regret later. She is the daughter of the commissioner after all.

"You have no idea what you just ruined." I tell her and then look at the rookie. "And YOU, I told you I would give you all the information you need for Saidi's murder. I told you I am working."

McNally forward and looks at me sternly. "Get it together Boyd! We have been through this before, How is she supposed to know that 'I am working' stands for 'I am undercover'. You could have told her, you guys we alone in that ally. Question is how are we going to wrap up the murder case?"

I flop into a seat, far too tired to fight with her. I learned in the past that pissing her off will just get me the wrath of Sam Swarek and I really cannot deal with him today. "I didn't tell her because they have cameras everywhere around the club, plus I wasn't sure how far Vic and Peter have gone."

"Did you kill Saidi?" I cannot believe the nerve of that rookie. I look at her name tag and read 'Clarke'.

I jump out of the seat and come to stand really close in front of her. "Officer Clarke, maybe you should watch what you are saying." I hiss.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I am surprised to discover that that hand belongs to Andy. "Boyd, she had to ask. You were seen leaving Woodbine Park around the time of her murder. Plus her friends told us that she was meeting up with a guy called Mark."

She turns around and looks at Steve. "G&G told us that you weren't able to put a face to the name Mark Link. But you are his handler, why didn't you say a thing."

"I was on leave. I didn't know this lead back to Boyd. I only found out as I got in, today. Wasn't much I could do?" Steve runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "There were only a few people read into this op. None of G&G members that were in the raid today were read in."

I look at Steve and we both know that this OP is over. It was fun as long as it lasted.

"This was on need to know basis. We were advised to keep it under wraps... Boyd and I were supposed to meet later this week and I would have asked him." He goes on and looks at Frank shaking his head.

"I didn't kill her. She was my informant, to the streets. She had contacts I couldn't get in a year and half that I was dealing. She called me that night and told me to meet her. As I got there I saw a guy leaving. Roughly Five foot six, dark hair, glasses, blue jeans and a yellow high Vis jacket. Company name on it said Dura Construction." I tell them.

"I really can't deal with this shit right now. I gotta debrief." I get up and leave the room. Let them discuss every detail. Steve will find me when he is done.

After a long shower and hours of debriefing, I end up at the Penny. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. I had to give up my apartment and I don't talk to my brother anymore anyways, so I would need to crash in a hotel for a few days or weeks before I find a place to live.

I have to do a few psych evals and then I can go back to work. Steve said he would talk to the brass, but I am not getting my hopes up, since I failed to bring Derek Flinch down they are more than likely putting me back into the uniform.

I signal to Liam to bring me another beer and shot of tequila. Might as well get drunk tonight.

"We caught him!" I turn around and find the rookie standing next to me.

"Who?" I find myself asking.

"Alan Fry aka the Wiesel. He killed Saidi and the others. Holds a grudge against them for giving him AIDS. Used to work Dura Construction. Seems like he followed her to the park, where she was going to meet you and then killed her. So thanks for the help." I nod at her and concentrate back on my beer.

She draws a deep breath, as if she wants to say another thing but keeps quite and eventually leaves to join the others at a table in the back of the bar.

As Sam and Andy come in, both of them nod at me before joining their friends.

I drown my drinks and get up, throw some bills on the bar and leave the penny. My phone beeps and I unlock it and see it's a text from Steve.

_'Reservations made 4 u Town Inn Suites on Church get in touch w/u in the next few days'_

Well accommodation is sorted then. I take a taxi to the hotel and check in. The Hotel is nice. It's a one bedroom suite and a fully equipped kitchen. It also has a gym and a swimming pool. Tonight I am too tiered, but tomorrow I will test the facilities.

It's not like I let myself go, over the last few years, but in the beginning I played the part of a small time drug dealer. It wasn't until I moved up to become a fixer in Flinch's organisation a year ago, that I could afford a decent flat and being seen working out.

I strip and get into bed. The events of the day catch up with me and I fall asleep immediately.


	3. Being Warned

**Author's Note**

**Thank you very much for the comments, favourites and followers.**

**As I said McSwarek is in this Story. They are just not the main characters. After all there are still some undissolved issues between them and Boyd!**

**Enjoy and Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>"So he is back?" Sam asks and looks at me.<p>

"Yes, he seems to be." I tell him and kiss him, before picking up our son to get him ready for bed.

As Robby is asleep, I go back downstairs, to find my husband on the couch with a couple of beers on the table. He always knows what I need after a long, eventful day.

"Hey, is he asleep?" He smiles at me brightly as I settle in next to him.

"Yeah, he is. So nice that he sleeps through the night nowadays" I tell him and snuggle into his side. Sam warps his arm around me and draws me even closer.

"I didn't mind getting up in the middle of the night. That was some quality father-son bonding we did those nights" He tells me and I laugh. "Clarke okay?"

"Yes, she is. I told her there is nothing different she could have done. Boyd should have known better than to run from the police" I shake my head. "My luck obviously hasn't changed. I mean, what is the chance that my rookie arrests Boyd?"

Sam chuckles and nods. "Nope, your luck hasn't changed. But it is not your fault or Clarke's. If more people would have been read in, we would have known and never raided the place. Boyd just needs to suck it up."

"I heard he has no "home" division anymore. You see, with my luck he will be assigned to 15 Division" I tell him.

"Unlikely" Sam tells me and I shoot him a questioning look. "With the history he has with us, it is unlikely that he will be assigned to 15. And I really would prefer if he would stay as far away from me as possible, or I might deck him." He ads and takes another sip of his beer.

I do the same and nod. Nothing is forgiven or forgotten. Boyd nearly caused Sam his life and Sam will never forget that. And neither will I and I know that I am at fault too.

IA talked to Sam, as they were investigating Boyd, but that had been the end of that ordeal. Later we heard that Boyd had been demoted to officer rank. We never crossed paths on the job, so we more or less forgot about him.

Now that he is busted, I have a feeling we will see a lot more of him.

* * *

><p>Mia's POV<p>

The door opens and my brother calls out "Mia, are you home?"

"In the kitchen!" I answer and poor myself and my brother a cup of coffee. "You want some breakfast?" I ask him, as I hear him enter the kitchen.

"Yes please" he tells me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I am just going to shower quickly." I nod and he leaves the room.

I add some more eggs, scramble them and put them in the pan. The timer of the oven goes off, telling me that the bacon is ready.

The eggs are done, just as Will enters the kitchen again. You cannot miss the fact that we are siblings. We both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Will is 5'11 whereas I just reach 5'7 and we both look a lot like our Dad.

"How was work?" I ask him, as we sit down to eat our breakfast.

"I should be asking you that question!" I groan and hang my head low. I knew he would hear what happened. Will laughs at me and continues. "It's not your fault, Sis. You did everything right. But you arresting Boyd…that is bad for you."

I raise an eyebrow in question. How can that be bad?

"McNally didn't tell you the story?" He asks me and I shake my head. Will is a couple of years older than me. He joined the police force, when he was 18, where as I went travelling and to college first and then decided that I wanted to follow into my fathers and brothers footsteps.

Will used to work at 15 Division, before becoming a Detective and being assigned to 55 Division.

"Well, a few years back. Sam Swarek was send undercover to bring down Jamie Brennan. Boyd was his handler. Sam and Andy saw each other as he was undercover. His cover was blown, because Boyd gave Swarek a boat with the name of 'Gods good Grace'. That boat was seized in a previous bust and Brennan recognised it. Boyd was investigated by IA and cut a deal." Will takes a sip of his coffee and then concentrates back on his breakfast.

"And how is this bad for me?" I ask him as I finish eating.

"Because Boyd is an asshole. He will make it his mission to make you life miserable and difficult. He can hold a grudge. Just ask you TO. She arrested Sam, while he was undercover on her first day and Boyd never let her live it down. So brace yourself." Will picks up our plates and puts them into the dishwasher. "If I were you, I would stay as far as possible away from him."

I decide to change the subject. "Dad wants us to come over for Lunch on Sunday."

"You what it means when he wants us to come over for Lunch" My brother looks at me with a smirk.

"We need to bring food and cook it?" I reply and he nods laughing. Our Dad is helpless in the kitchen. He once burned soup in the microwave.

"Are you working then?" Will asks me in return.

"Have nightshift. You?" I look at him but he shakes his head, which tells me he isn't working. "So we can go together?"

"Yes, definitely. I am going to go to sleep. Gotta be back at work in six hours. Wake me before you go?" He asks and I nod.

I flop down on the couch with the newspaper. I find a small article, which says that the murderer has been caught, who killed those prostitutes and it fills me with pride. We found him. I am glad that that guy is of the streets.

For me, becoming a Police Officer, wasn't just about following into the footsteps of the most important men in my life, it was also about helping people and making the area we live in a safer place.

A couple of hours later I get ready for work and go and wake up Will.

He shoots me a glare but I just laugh at him. "Hey, you told me, to wake you up. So stop looking at me like that!"

* * *

><p>It's Sunday and Will and I are in the kitchen getting Lunch ready.<p>

"Dad?" I ask, as William Clarke, our Dad strolls into the kitchen.

"Yes?" He answers me and kisses my cheek and then gives Will a man-hug.

"Where have you been?" I ask him, but he just rolls his eyes at me.

"I left a note on the fridge. Haven't you seen it?" I shake my head and Dad walks over to the fridge. To prove his point, he takes the note from the fridge and shows it to us. "I was walking the dog!"

I roll my eyes at him this time and he smiles at me. "I gathered that much since Kemper and you weren't in the house as we got here."

"When is mom coming home?" Will interjects and starts peeling the potatoes.

"What are you already sick of making me Lunch every Sunday?" Dad grins at us. Our Aunt broke her leg a few weeks ago and Mom went to help her out. Aunt Lilli lives in Florida. Dad hates it there, so our Mom left him behind and us in charge of making sure that he ate enough.

"She called this morning. She will be back at the end of the month." Dad replies and sits down and to read the newspaper. He misses her. He would never say it out loud, but it is evident. Our Mom and Dad haven't spent this long apart since Dad went to the Police Academy.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later we sit at the table eating Pork Roast, with baked potatoes, beans and gravy.<p>

"I heard you busted an undercover cop?" My Dad asks, my head snaps to Will and I shoot him a glare.

Will lifts his arms and says "I didn't tell him. I swear."

"He didn't Mia. I still have friends in the Police department, you know? I still hear things. So it is true?" My Dad interjects, before I have a chance to jab Will in the ribs.

"Yes Dad, it is true." I sigh and put some more of the roast in my mouth. I know my Dad; he will want to know all about it.

To my surprise he drops the subject and starts talking sport with Will. At least I won't have to re-hash the story again.

At work the day after I busted him, Andy took me aside and assured me that I did nothing wrong, but to be careful and to stay out of Donovan Boyd's way, if we ever work with him.

Is he really as bad as everybody says he is?


	4. Donovan Boyd part 1

**Author's note**

**We are doing a little time jump in this one. Its four weeks later.**

**I split this one up in two. Next one will be up in a couple of days!**

**Mistakes are once again all mine!**

**Enjoy and stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>"Do you like it?" The Realtor looks at me expectantly.<p>

And this is the tenth time she asks. There was always something wrong with the last nine places she showed me, but this place feels right. It's a two bedroom, two bathroom house. The Living room has a fireplace, the kitchen is spacious and there is a backyard.

I will need to repair a few things and paint the walls, but that is work for a week tops. Since I am still on leave I have all the time in the world.

"I will take it" I tell her and she flashes me a bright smile.

We drive back to her office and finalize my offer on the house. The upside of long term undercover work is that you can save up quite a bit of money. I have nice amount of savings and can buy a house now.

As soon as the buy is finalized I will finally move out of the hotel. I also finished the psych evals with the doctor, who said I was ready to go back to work.

Just as I step out of the Realtor's office my phone beeps. I look at it and it's a message from Steve.

_'Need 2 talk 2 to 15 ASAP.'_

I send him a quick _'on my way'_ and take a cap to the station. Now that I have a house, I need to buy a car too. Taking a Taxi everywhere is quite expensive in the long run.

I arrive at 15 Division and look for Steve. I, once again, find him talking to Nash in the Detectives office. Sam Swarek is sitting right next to them, glaring at me. I half expected him to get up and leave as I step closer, but he stays put.

I wasn't surprise that Sam made detective. I always thought that he would become one. I once suggested it to him, but he blew me off, saying he likes undercover work far too much. Well, how things have changed.

I shake Steve's hand and nod at Nash and Sam. "What is so urgent?"

"Well I spoke to the Brass…He has decided that you did good work and that you are being promoted again to Detective…" Steve swallows and looks at Sam and then back to me.

I have a feeling there is a 'BUT' coming and not one of the good kind. "But?" I ask, because Steve hesitates for too long.

He clears his throat. "The Brass has made it a condition that you will be partnered with a supervising Detective. Until that Detective is sure that you can be trusted, you will not handle cases, interviews or basically anything by yourself."

I knew if I got the promotion, they would make me work for it. And I can roughly guess who the supervising Detective will be.

"Sam will be you supervising Detective." Steve ads and shoots Sam a glare. They must have had it out before I got here. "Will this be a problem for either of you?"

Sam and I shake our heads. I already know that this will be a problem, but there is no need to worry Steve. Convincing Sam that I can be trusted will be hard work. I know he will never forgive me. Sam Swarek can hold a grudge like no other.

"Okay then…Donovan you will start in two weeks. You can pick up your gun and shield from Frank Best." Steve tells me and I nod.

I hold out a hand to Sam, but he doesn't take it. He gets up and leaves the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"Listen…" Nash looks at me with a serious expression. "If it wouldn't be for me, he would have rejected outright to work with you, no matter if the Brass ordered him to do it or not. I stuck my neck out for you, because I thought you once were a decent detective, but I won't have a problem reporting you if you fuck up. So keep your head down and don't fuck up."

"I didn't need you to put in a good word for me with Swarek." I can't help but snap at her. It's not like I expected to be treated good, after all that happened, especially not from Sam. But I can see right this second that no one will believe me, if I tell them that I have changed and that I can be trusted.

And that pisses me off. I don't even get the benefit of the doubt. I nod at Traci and Steve and walk out of the D's office.

I walk out the back door of the station and run right into the Rookie who arrested me. I feel my shirt getting warm and look down on me. As we bumped into each other the lit of her coffee cup must have come off and her coffee is now all over me.

"I am so sorry…I didn't see you there!" She says and rummages through her bag.

"Don't you ever watch where you walking…Damn look at me." I snap at her. The day that started out so nicely and now turned to shit. First I find out I need to make it work with Swarek and now this useless Rookie has spilled her coffee all over me.

Her head shoots up, as I speak, as if she just now realized who exactly she ran into. "Oh…crap"

"Yeah crap…! You should pay a little more attention on and off the job. Open your eyes Rookie!" I tell her in a harsh tone and then move around her. The Penny isn't far and I need a drink.

"Wait!" I hear her call after me.

I turn around and shoot her a glare. "What?" I growl, hoping she will leave me alone, but unfortunately she steps closer.

"Here some tissues…" She hands them to me. "I am really sorry…Uhm not just for…you know the coffee, but also for ruining your OP…I get why you are angry, but you know as well as I do, that every other cop would have done the exact same thing. There was no way of knowing you were a cop. You could have fed me some bullshit story and if I had let you go, I would have gotten into trouble!" She gains more confidence as she speaks.

I step closer until we are mere inches apart. I can smell the sweet perfume she wears. "Listen to me, you DON'T get it. Three and a half years I spend with those dirt bags and now it is all for nothing, thanks to you. So when THIS happens to you, then you will understand. But don't stand here saying you do, when you clearly don't." I hiss and then turn around and walk away.

* * *

><p>It's now Lunch time and the Penny is thankfully pretty empty. I sit at the Bar and order a pizza and a Whisky. As Liam sets down the first Whisky, I drink it in one go and order immediately another one.<p>

Being back here is strange. I mean while I was undercover I lived here in Toronto, but on the outskirts. I came to the city center a lot, for business, but it wasn't the same. I wasn't me.

I believe that I have changed, but now I have to convince other people that I have? No way! If they don't see it, then their bad.

My brother did always say, if other people can't see who the real you is, they are not worth being around you.

He always did find the right thing to say.

My parents died as I was ten and from then on my older brother Ron took care of me. Ron is twelve years older than me. He tried his best to look after me and protect me.

He has a family. Two beautiful daughters, Eva and Marie, I love those two. Unfortunately I haven't seen or talked to them in about five years.

I came back from an undercover job that ended badly. I was stabbed three times and shot twice. I should have died back then, but I didn't. My brother, the great guy he is, took me in and let me stay with them.

But unfortunately my job followed me home.

Flashback

_We are sitting at the Dinner table. I am making silly faces at Marie, who just turned a year old last week, and she giggles. Eva and Marie are the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I instantly fell in love with them._

_My phone vibrates and I look at the caller ID. G&G is calling. "I gotta take this, excuse me."_

_"Sir?" I answer the phone as I leave the room._

_"Boyd, we have a problem. Somehow Sanchez has gotten wind that you are a cop. We are trying to get a handle on the guy, but until then we will place a police car at your front door." Phills tells me. He was my handler, as I was under._

_"They know I am living with my brother?" I ask. I have to be sure. If that is the case I need to move my family somewhere safe tonight. I hold my breath, as I wait for his answer._

_"Yes, they do!" He tells me._

_"Shit…SHIT! How the FUCK did this happen? I need to move them somewhere safe tonight. They cannot be here." I tell him and leave no room for an argument._

_"Someone talked and he knows where you live. And I will see what I can do!" I cannot believe he just said that._

_"You will see what you can do?" I scream into the phone "Are you fucking kidding me? This is my family we are talking about. I WANT them somewhere safe within the next couple of hours, I know for a fact that there are safe houses free, where they could stay until we caught Sanchez!"_

_"Calm down. I will be over soon. We will speak then." He tells me and hangs up, properly to avoid having an argument with me over the phone. I wish I could just throw the phone against the wall, but this is the only way to contact Phills._

_I work my ass of for him and he will see what he can do? This is unacceptable._

_I move as quickly as I can upstairs to my room. As a precaution I retrieve my gun from the lock box and put it in an ankle holster, so that my track suit pants cover it._

_Thankfully I took my pain medication just 15 minutes ago or otherwise I would be in a lot of pain._

_I walk back into the room and freeze. Carlos Sanchez is sitting on my chair at the table, eating of my plate as if he belongs here. One of his goons is standing in the corner and I guess that another one or two will be outside of the house, standing watch._

_"Amigo…It is nice of you to join us. Come…sit down!" He stands up and motions for me to sit._

_HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET IN HERE?_


	5. Donovan Boyd Part 2

**Authors Note**

**I apologize for the confusion with the narration. From now on I will always write who's POV it is!**

**So here you go Part 2. Told again in Boyds POV**

**Thank you once again for all the comments.**

**Enjoy and stay tuned :) **

* * *

><p><em>"I said SIT DOWN" he shouts at me, as I keep on standing there. My nieces start crying and my brother looks at me pleadingly. So I go around the table and sit down.<em>

_"Now…" Sanchez walks over to my nieces and takes a knife out of his pocket. "You see, I come to Town and hear that my brother has been killed as the pigs tried to arrest him. I only had to bribe the right pig to find out who is responsible for the death of my brother._

_Imagine my surprise as they told me that you, Daniel, are a cop. We took you in and gave you a job, AND YOU betrayed us. YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY BROTHER'S DEATH!" He shouts the last part and throws the knife on the table. It now sticks a centimeter deep in the tabletop._

_"Listen…Let my family go. They have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me." I tell him in a calm voice._

_"Oh, but you see, they have everything to do with it. It's just fair that someone you hold dear should die too." My blood starts boiling and I am trying to figure out the best way to take him out, without risking my brother and his family. "You know like an eye for an eye!"_

_"Don't take it out on them. Do whatever you want with me, but leave them out of it." I tell him. I am short of begging. I know that if I beg, he definitely will take one of them, just to prove a point._

_I really want to reach into my pocket and dial 911, so that they can listen in, but it is too risky to move my hands from the tabletop. The goon in the corner has taken out his gun and I know that these guys have itchy trigger fingers._

_"With who should we start? Your lovely nieces? Or rather take your sister-in-law first?" He pulled the knife out of the table while he was talking and is now moving it between the girls back and forth. "I think we will take you lovely sister-in-law first." With that he puts it to Anne's throat and pulls her out of her seat._

_Ron, who has been surprisingly clam, looks at me pleadingly, but I am waiting for the right moment to make a move._

_"Come on, let's find us a nice quiet place" Sanchez loudly whispers to Anne. Anne doesn't struggle. She seems to know, that if she does put up a fight, it will be even worse._

_As they leave the room, Sanchez's goon moves and stands in front of the door. I motion for Ron to stay put, reach quickly under the table and remove my gun from the holster._

_"Drop you weapon, right now!" I tell him in a calm voice, but on the inside I am shaking. The girls start crying louder and the goon raises his gun. I fire two shots, move around the table and kick his gun away._

_We hear screams from above and Ron jumps up, but I hold him back as he reaches the door. "Don't! I will go up. You go into the kitchen and lock yourselves in. Don't come out unless I call you okay?" Ron nods and takes the girls into the kitchen, after I cleared it._

_More screams are coming from upstairs. I have to hurry up. God knows what he does to her up there. I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial Phills._

_"Get here NOW! Sanchez is here, he has my sister-in-law and I just shot one of his people. I assume two more are outside!" I tell him as soon as he picks up._

_"10-4" he says and hangs up._

_One of the neighbors must have heard the gun shots because I can hear sirens approaching._

_I move up the stairs and just as I reach the top, the door to my right opens. Sanchez steps out with Anne, who's skirt has moved up and her jumper is torn. She also has cuts on her arms and legs._

_Sanchez has the knife to her throat. "Seems like we have a standoff here" He laughs._

_"Just let her go. I told you, you can do anything you want to me, but leave my family out of it." I try to calm down, but adrenalin is pumping through my body and this situation makes it really hard to stay calm. If he touched her beyond what I can see right now, he WILL pay for it._

_"And I told you that it is only fair that you pay for what you did. You got my brother killed." He moves the knife lightly along Anne's throat and blood starts running. Anne whimpers._

_It's now or never. "Let her GO" I shout at him._

_The door is kicked in downstairs and officers start coming into the house._

_"Don't let them come up here or she is dead" He threatens me and presses the knife a little deeper into Anne's throat, to prove a point._

_"Don't come up here" I tell the two officers at the bottom of the stairs, who nod and retreat a little._

_As Anne was pregnant she came to me to learn a few self-defense moves. I also taught her if she ever was in situation like this, with the Perp at her back and the Police in the front, to sink to the floor like a sack of potatoes. And in this moment I hope that she hasn't forgotten that move._

_I nod at Anne and I can see that she got what I meant. The next two seconds go by in slow motion._

_Anne makes herself as heavy has possible, taking Sanchez by surprise. He lets her sink to the floor and I shoot him twice in the chest._

_The next thing I know my fellow Officers are swarming up the stairs._

_I take of my shirt and press it to Anne's throat. "Thank you" She tells me and flashes me a weak smile._

_The next couple of hours pass in a blur. Anne, the kids and Ron are taken to the hospital to be checked over. And before I can join them, I have to give my statement._

* * *

><p><em>A few days later, I am waiting on the front steps, for Ron to bring the girls home. I cleaned up everything the best I could, unfortunately the blood stains didn't come out completely.<em>

_I went to the hospital to see them a few times, but Ron and I haven't spoken much. Probably because he stayed with his family at the hospital and whenever I was there, I always avoided being alone with him._

_I look at my bags next to the door. It is time for me to move back to my own house. The stitches still hurt. They had to be re-stitched, since all the strain wasn't good for them._

_They advised me that I should stay with someone who could help me get dressed and so on. But I think I have overstayed my welcome in this house. I also don't want to bring anymore harm to my brother's family._

_The further I keep them away the better it is. It is not their fault that I have a dangerous job and that this job, can follow me home. Better cut the ties now, then to have to bury them six feet under._

_The family van comes to a stand in front of the house. Eva jumps out, runs up the path and throws her arms around me._

_"Hey…Hey slowly. How are you today, my beautiful girl? And how is your sister?" I laugh and hug her little tighter. I am so glad that, she and Marie are alright._

_"We are good Uncle Don" Eva tells me. I stand up with her and move into the house. Anne, who is carrying Marie, and Ron follow me._

_As Ron sees the bags next to the door, his face grows dark and he looks at his oldest daughter. "Eva, go upstairs and play a little. I will call you for Lunch soon."_

_She gives me once last squeeze before I set her down and she runs up the stairs. Ron and Anne walk into the living room with Marie and I follow them._

_Shutting the door behind me, I take a deep breath before I turn around._

_"Don…What's with the bags? Where are you going?" My brother looks at me with concern. But that is Ron, his family was just attacked in front of his eyes and he still thinks it would be okay for me to stay here._

_"I will move back to my place. It is for the best" I tell him._

_"It is not for the best! You pulled your stitches again. You need help to get dressed." Anne says; she also looks at me with concern._

_"I can manage myself. Please just drop it." I shoot them a pleading look._

_"Don…" Ron comes to stand in front of me. "Don't! Stay here. That was not your fault."_

_"YES IT WAS MY FAULT" I shout. I can't hold it in any longer. I am trying to hold back the tears. "It is my fault. If it weren't for me, you guys would have never had to go through this. Anne would have never been injured and the girls would have never seen me shooting a guy in their home. And I want to make sure this never happens again!"_

_"That is Bullshit and you know it. This was beyond your control." My brother tries to reason with me._

_"If a cop, someone from my own unit wouldn't have talked, this would have never happened. I brought this on to you guys. I am going to put as much distance between me and you as I can, so that no one will ever make that connection again. My work will NEVER follow me home again. NEVER!" I want him to understand. I love my job, but I also love my family. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that they are safe._

_"You took care of me for so long. You always looked out for me and protected me. So this is me protecting you. For all we know Sanchez wasn't the only one who wants revenge for his brother. The next one could be on his way already." I open the door and step towards the front door._

_"Don…don't do this. We will figure it out like we always do. We can move…" In his voice I hear, that as soon as he says it that he doesn't believe his own words._

_"Moving won't help. Those types of people will find you everywhere…" I tell him and turn around to look at him._

_"If you walk out that door Don, don't come back!" Now he tries to threaten me, as one last attempted to keep me from leaving. What he doesn't get is that, that is my intention._

_I quickly walk up the stairs and say my goodbye to Eva, before going back downstairs._

_I give Anne a hug. "I owe you my live Don." She whispers._

_"No, you don't. I brought this to your house. It was my fault. The least I could do was make sure that you didn't pay for my mistakes." I whisper back and I can feel her shaking, a couple of seconds later her tears start rolling._

_It seems like she finally is letting everything out. My brother looks helplessly at me. I run my hand up and down her back to calm her down. I am glad that Sanchez didn't rape her._

_As she calms down I entangle myself from her and give my brother a hug._

_My brother doesn't say a word and he doesn't try to stop me as I leave in my car._

End of Flashback

Someone slams a door and that brings me out of my past, back to the present. I notice that my glass is empty and motion Liam for another one.

The first few weeks were hard. I went undercover again as soon as I recovered. I usually called him when I got back from my assignments, to let him know that I was safe, but that time I couldn't. I made my choice and I had to live with that.

Then it got easier. I spend a lot of time undercover, one assignment after another, until I made detective. Then I just worked impossible hours, to spend the least amount of time alone as possible.

I miss my brother, but this is for the best. I don't want to drag him into my shitty life again. He doesn't need to know that I covered up a murder, in order to bring down another murder. I am ashamed that I went to that extend, just because I was obsessed with bringing down Jamie Brennan.

I drown another drink. I cannot change the past, but getting drunk won't solve anything either.

I get up and throw some bills onto the bar. I rather take this pity party to the hotel, then sit here in this bar where my new colleagues frequent.

Maybe I can chat up the hot blonde, who lives two hotel rooms down from me?


	6. Back at work

**Author's note**

**Thank you for all the comments. Especially the once who said they almost sorry for Boyd.**

**I am determined to win you over onto his side. He isn't always the bad guy ;)**

**Stay tuned**

**ps.: A huge thank you to Ashley, who lets me pick her brain about toronto and the canadian police force. Without her I would be at a loss!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I don't usually let someone intimidate me, but Boyd definitely succeeded. I just wanted to apologize, but apparently he doesn't want an apology nor will he accept one, so screw him.

"Hey Mia, what's wrong?" My fellow Rookie Tim Horton comes to a stand next to me, looking at me with concern. Just then I notice that I am shaking. It's a bit of the intimidation and a bit of anger. How dare Boyd?

"I am fine. Just had another run in with Boyd" I give him a small smile and we walk together into the station.

"Oh...You sure as hell haven't got any luck, do you?" He looks at me with a grin and I roll my eyes as a reply.

"I just wanted to apologize." I defend myself.

"Dude, you don't go and remind him that you ruined his OP just shortly after you did it. It is still fresh on his mind and he isn't thinking straight yet! It's like rubbing Salt into a wound" He tells me as if that is the most obvious thing.

"Did you become a psychologist over night Horton?" Amy, another fellow Rookie asks, as she falls into step with us.

"No, I am just trying to be helpful." He tells us and disappears into the men's locker room.

"I saw you pouring your coffee over Boyd out there" Amy tells me and ads "Maybe you should stay far away from that guy, so that you won't piss him off even more!"

"Yeah, yeah...I know. Everybody has told me that. With my luck that would properly be for the best" I answer and get changed. I really hope that he will not start at 15 division, which would be just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks later<em>**

I drag myself into the station. The last couple of weeks were tough. We had multiple heavy cases and on top of that I had to put in a lot of overtime, because five people called in sick. I will just have to get through today and then I have three days off. I won't do nothing tomorrow except from lounge around on the couch and watch TV. Maybe even read a book.

But one thing is sure I will not pick up the phone or open the door for anyone!

Andy smiles at me as I come into the locker room. "Just another twelve hours and we are out of here."

"Mh huh" I grunt, I am not completely awake yet. My lovely brother Will drank all the coffee this morning and he conveniently forgot to buy a new pack. So I haven't had my fix yet and my brother may or may not have gotten a few very angry voice messages from me.

"Haven't had your coffee yet?" Andy asks with a knowing smile and I nod.

"Will drunk it all" I slam my locker shut and walk to the break room. The need for coffee is that big, that I will even endure the crappy division coffee.

I come to a stop in the doorway, as I see Donovan Boyd making himself a Coffee. Great, his first day couldn't have been tomorrow, couldn't it?

Without acknowledging his presents, I make my way over to the coffee machine to pour myself a cup.

"Good morning!" I look up and Boyd is smiling at me. Am I dreaming?

"Morning" I grumble and go about my task.

I fumble with the lit and I am just about to give up as he takes the cup and lit out of my hands. "Here let me help you. Wouldn't want you pouring your coffee on someone again" Okay I definitely must be dreaming. Why is he so nice to me all of a sudden?

Boyd puts the lit on and hands me my coffee back. I eye it suspiciously and then look at him. "Why are you so nice to me today?"

"Why do you like my mean-self better?" He flashes me a grin and then walks away, leaving me standing there dumfounded.

I take a couple of large gulps of coffee, ignore that it is burning the inside of my mouth and welcome the instant effects that it has on me. I walk into parade and sit next to Amy and Tim. I notice Boyd standing in the back next to Detectives Nash and Swarek.

Frank Best enters the room and takes his place in the front of the room. "Okay people listen up. I know most of you have been working your butts off, but just another 12 hours and you will be released into your well deserved weekends." A couple of cheers break out.

"I like to welcome our newest member, Donovan Boyd who will be joining the ranks of the detectives again." Frank pauses but no one claps. They really must hate him here. I turn around and look at Boyd, who just stands there and grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

The room is silent as Frank announces my return. And the only one who turns around is that Rookie, Clarke.

I don't care. I expected this, so I was prepared. They all can go to hell. I decided I might just spend a year here and then see if I can transfer. Montreal anyone?

As I picked up my shield and gun from Frank Best, he warned me to play by the book, because he isn't going to tolerate anything else from me.

I assured him that I will and that I will play nice with the other kids.

"Okay then...Assignments are on the board. Serve, protect and stay alert out there!" Frank concludes his speech and we all leave the parade room.

Swarek motions for me to follow him and I do. We walk right into an unoccupied Interview room.

"Are we going to make out now?" I ask him and he just shoots me a look that would break any criminal, but I stand my ground. I shrug my shoulders and sit down.

"I have a couple of things to say to you!" Sam tells me with a grim face. "First of all you answer to me! Not to Nash or any of the other detectives! I don't want you here and if Nash hadn't stuck her neck out for you, I would have rejected you right away.

Secondly don't get in my way. If you fuck up, I will report you and you can kiss the police force goodbye. And not even IA will be able to help you.

We are not friends, I have not forgotten what you did, but for the foreseeable future we have to work together. So on the job we will play nice, off the job you better stay out of my way, because I might punch you if you come anywhere near me, my wife or my son. Do we understand each other?" The last part comes out as a warning.

"Yes, we understand each other" I growl at him and mean it. If I want that transfer I need to make nice with Swarek. I hold out my hand and this time Sam shakes it. A truce.

Sammy and I always got a long. We never really were close friend, but friends never the less. Maybe we can mend fences at some point again, outside of work.

_'What's wrong with you Boyd? Pull yourself together and stop with the emotional crap. You have no time for friends'_ I chide myself.

The last two weeks I spend bringing my house up to date, buying furniture and a truck.

Having too much time to think, my mind constantly wandered back to my brother and his family. Now that I am back at work, I can keep my emotions back in check. And once again, the least amount of time I will spend by myself will help my past not bubbling up again.

Sam and I walk into the Detectives office and for the next two hours I am being caught up on all the ongoing cases.

For Lunch, Nash and Swarek go out without asking me to come along. I stay behind and eat the last night's lasagne.

Later on in the day we respond to a break in gone bad at the beaches. We pull up at a large Victorian style house, where EMTS are just loading someone into the car. Epstein jumps in to and they drive off.

"All right walk us through what happened!" Sam tells McNally and Clarke, who were the first responders.

"Well, we responded to shots fired. One of the neighbours called it in. As we got here, Mrs. Delaney was waiting outside on the steps with her shotgun next to her. She had already called EMTS. The intruders got through the open living room window" Andy points at the open window in the front of the house.

"Mrs. Delaney heard them and shot one of the intruders..." Clarke continues and tries to fight a smile. McNally grins too.

"Where did she shoot him, Clarke?" I ask, getting impatient.

"In the ass, Sir." Okay now I am smiling too. That is too funny. I nod at her to continue. "Well she shot him and the second intruder fled the scene and left his buddy lying here." She finishes and we make our way into the house.

The elderly woman, who I assume is Mrs. Delaney, is sitting in the kitchen, wrapped up in a blanked. Diaz is just handing her a cup, as we enter.

"Mrs. Delaney?" Sam asks and the elderly woman nods. "I am Detective Swarek and this is Detective Boyd. Can you tell us what happened today?" The woman nods again and we sit down across from her at the table. "Start from the beginning, Mam."

"Well...I...I came down the stairs this morning and I heard voices and then I heard something breaking." She starts a little shaky, before gaining confidence and continuing. "I went back upstairs, grabbed my husband's gun. As I move into to Living room I saw two people trying to get the big painting from the wall.

I pointed the gun at them and told them to leave. One of them came towards me and I panicked. The gun went off and I shot the other guy...well in the butt. The other guy made a run for it and left in a green van, as far as I could tell...My eye side isn't what it used to be anymore. So I called Emergency services and waited out the front."

"Mrs. Delaney, did you see the other guys face?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, he had a black ski mask on. I am sorry." She tells us.

"Mrs Delaney, are you aware that firing a firearm even for self-defence is illegal?" I ask her and she nods.

"Mam unfortunately I have to place you under arrest for illegally firing a weapon" I tell her and nod at Diaz, who takes out his handcuffs. "Office Diaz will take you to the station now." I ad and Diaz read her, her Miranda rights.

Sam and I get up and walk back outside.

"What did the neighbours say?" Sam asks McNally and Clarke.

"We spoke to the next door neighbour to the right, who called us with as she heard the gun go off. She said that a green van, with tinted windows fled the scene shortly after. She couldn't see the man's face, nor did she remember the licence plate. Next door neighbour to the left as well as the people across the road saw the same thing." Clarke informs us, reading from her notepad.

"But...neighbour number one as a surveillance camera facing this way and we got her to give us the tape." McNally says as she hands it over to Sam.

* * *

><p>As we are getting back to the station, it doesn't take us long to find out that the van was stolen a week prior from a house two streets over.<p>

"The van didn't go though any of the traffic cameras. So we don't have another angle of the van." I tell Sam who nods and looks at the computer screen again.

"The driver probably knows the area and where the traffic cameras are located." He tells me, as if I haven't come to that conclusion already. Sam's phone rings and he picks it up without looking at the caller ID. "Swarek!"

"Okay...Okay... Thanks, we will be right there." He gets up and grabs the keys for the car. "They found the van in the parking lot of St. Aiden's Church." Sam let me know as we make our way out of the station towards the car.

* * *

><p>The finger prints from the van point us to a David Delaney, Mrs Delaney's nephew.<p>

The dumbass went back to his house, which is located two doors down from the church. That's where we found him and arrested him.

Turns out the elderly woman is broke. After the death of her husband two years ago, she couldn't afford the property taxes and so on any more. She hired her criminal nephew and his friend to steal a bunch of stuff and claim it with her insurance. The gun went off by accident.

Unfortunately the case is closed and all the paperwork done before shift end, so we get to go home on time tonight.

"I will see you tomorrow Boyd" Sam nods at me and leaves the office.

"Yeah...Tomorrow." Since I cannot be asked going back to my empty house, I decide to go to the Penny for a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

"We made it" My TO sits down next to me on the bench and lets out a happy sigh. "Finally! I feel like I haven't seen my husband in ages."

"You see your husband all the time at work" I state the obvious.

"It's not the same Clarke." She lets me know and starts changing her clothes. "I cannot wait to curl up on the couch with him and our boy."

I grin at her. Robby is a cute kid and he already has Sam Swarek's dimples. "First I will get drunk tonight, and tomorrow I will not leave my house. I won't move off the couch for nothing less than an atomic bomb going off!" I tell her and earn a tiered laugh from Andy.

I get changed as well and as we walk out Sam is already waiting for her outside of the locker rooms.

"Hey Clarke..." He nods at me and then looks at Andy. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." She tells him. "Have a good night Mia." And the two of them walk off, arm in arm.

I am glad that we had a quite day, because Tim and Amy, who had a big day, are still writing reports and won't be off for another hour or so.

* * *

><p>I enter the Penny and decide to sit at the bar. My stomach demands food and I cannot be asked to sit on 'our' table by myself.<p>

I nod at Nash and Peck as I walk past them and find a spot at the end of the bar. I order a drink and some food and try to relax.

Just then I recognize the figure sitting on the opposite side of the bar. None other than Donovan Boyd is sitting there by himself. I am surprised that he shows his face here, since no one can stand him at 15 Division and this is the stations main hang out spot.

He obviously changed after work, because now he is wearing a black shirt and he looks hot in it. He spots me staring at him and gives me a grim look, before looking back down into his drink.

"Screw it" I mumble under my breath and walk over to him. I tell myself that this is the last time I attempt to get on his good side.

"Hi" I say as I come to a stand next to him. He looks at me, nods and then looks back into his glass.

"What do you want Rookie?" he asks and drowns the rest of his drink.

"Just wanted to see how it is to be back at work?" I look at him expectantly.

"It would feel better if I could have taken down Darren Flinch!" He growls. And I am taken aback. He was nice this morning and now he is back to this asshole.

"Never mind, _Detective_. I was just trying to be friendly." I snap back and make my way over to my seat again. My dinner arrived, while I was talking to Boyd, so I sit down and eat.


	7. What happened last night?

**Authors Note**

**Thank you all for commenting again. I laughed as I read them.**

**Yes, Donovan Boyd has quite a rocky road in front of him. How we will get to a HEA? Well... You have to wait and see :D**

**Stay tuned Peeps!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

My alarm clock rings and signals that it is time for me to get up for work.

The sleeping beauty next to me stirs lightly, but doesn't wake up.

I get out of bed, shower, brush my teeth and decide against shaving. I am not in the mood for a clean look today.

I get myself a cup of coffee and lean against the bedroom door frame, looking at the woman lying in my bed.

Last night was a mistake. We were both drunk, she more than me and I shouldn't have taken advantage of her. I should have done the right thing and let the cab drop her off at her house, but as she kissed me at the Penny, it was as if she ignited a fire. As girly as this sounds right now, but I was instantly addicted to her and needed more.

Who knew that she had such a body? I only saw her in casual clothes twice and both times she wore bigger clothes.

Even though last night was incredible and the sex unbelievable good, I know that this has the potential to blow up in my face. This can never happen again.

I look at my watch and realize I have to go. I put two Advil and a glass of water on her side of the bed and leave a note next to it.

I leave for work, trying to push the events of last night out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

My head is pounding. It feels like someone is using a jack hammer to get through my skull. I shouldn't have drunk this much last night.

My eyes are still closed, but I can feel the sun on my skin. Did I leave my blinds open again?

I slowly dare to open my eyes and the first thing that becomes clear is that I am not in my own bed. I look next to me, but that side is empty.

I try to sit up, but even the tiniest movement is making the pounding in my head worse. "URGG" I let out as I successfully manage to sit up against the head board.

It is a nice big bed room. The walls, the bed frame and the closet are white. The carpet, the bed sheets and the bedside tables are black or dark blue. I cannot identify that moment, since I have to keep my eyes half closed because the sun is shining brightly into the room.

On the bedside table on the side where I am lying, are two Advil's and a glass of water, which I gladly take.

Ten minutes later, the pounding has stopped and I can open my eyes a little more. I take the note and open it.

_'Good morning  
>hope these will help you feel better. I had to go to work. Help yourself to the food in the fridge, which will help with the hangover.<br>Extra towels are in the cabinet, in the bathroom.  
>If or when you leave please set the alarm. Code is taped to the milk in the fridge!'<em>

The note is not signed and I still have no idea in whose house I am at. Instead of wrecking my brain, I decide to make use of the shower.

I get up and wander into the bathroom. There is no indication whose house this is either, so I jump into the shower and stay there for what feels like an hour.

I dry off and dress in my clothes from last night, which were spread out all over the bedroom. After that I make my way downstairs to find the kitchen.

After one wrong try I am successful in finding it and inspect the fridge. I end up toasting a couple of slices of white bread. On the counter I find nutella and honey. I also make myself a cup of coffee, after opening all the cupboards to find a mug.

This mystery man has a serious sweet tooth, or he has a girlfriend. This wouldn't be good at all! I don't like cheaters and I don't like to be used for cheating.

Holding a toast with nutella in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, I wander around the house, trying to find a photo or any clue, who this house belongs to.

There are no pictures anywhere. I double check the living room and bedroom, but there is nothing. But on my way though the house I do find my bag next to the front door as well as my shoes. I check my phone for pictures from last night, but they aren't any.

Just as I turn around to go back to the kitchen, the door bell rings. I hesitate, but then go and open the door anyways.

"Good morning" The cute postal man greets me with a smile.

"Good morning to you too" I try to put a little cheer into my voice but I don't succeed. The pounding in my head is coming back. I need to take some more Advil.

"I have a package here for your neighbours, who are not at home at the moment. Would you mind signing for it and giving it to them later?" He asks me.

"I am sorry, I can't do that. I won't be here for a few days." I shoot him an apologetic look.

"Okay. Thank you anyways. I will just try the neighbour on the other side" He tells me. "Have a good day" he ads and walks down the steps.

In that moment it hits me and I turn to look at the name on the door bell. 'Boyd' is written in bold letters underneath it.

"OH SHIT" I say to myself multiple times, followed by "This is bad. What the hell happened last night?"

I close the door and take my bag back to the kitchen. I sit down on the kitchen island and fish out my phone out of the bag again.

"Please pick up...pick up...pick..." I mumble to myself until Amy answers.

"Heeyyyyy how is the hangover?" She asks as she picks up.

"Urggg don't start. Maybe you can fill me in as to what happened last night?" I ask her pleadingly.

"Do you not remember?" She asks back and laughs.

"HEY...turn down the volume of your voice please! My head cannot take that right now!" I tell her and put my head on the cool kitchen counter.

She laughs again. "Come on this is funny" Amy tells me and I groan. "For once it's you asking me for the events of the previous night."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I ask her again.

"Sure..." She agrees but I have the feeling that she is spotting the wides grin right now.

I usually receive a call from her around midday, after our nights out. Always asking for the events of the night and then telling me off, for not stopping her drinking those shots. I usually follow that up with telling her to control her alcohol intake.

"How much do you remember?" Amy asks and I take a moment to think about that.

"Well I remember loosing against Tim in Dart, followed by a lot of shots of tequila and after that nothing." I tell her.

"Well we did do a lot of shots, but Tim and I left around midnight. You were still there. You were saying something along the lines of telling Boyd what an ass he is. I am not sure if you did or not. I told you not to, but we left so I am not sure, if you did or not." She informs me.

"Was he still there as you guys left?" I ask her, needing to be sure I didn't just rock up at his front door telling him what I thought of him.

"Yeah, he was still there talking to Callaghan." Oh good, I am not a stalker after all.

"Okay...thank you Amy." Well at least I know a little of what happened last night.

"You are welcome. You want to come to the Penny tonight? Tim and I fancy another drink" The way she said that sentence makes my head shoot up.

"OH MY GOD" I scream into the phone. "You hooked up with Tim last night, didn't you?"

"I..." She starts, but then must decide that she wouldn't get away with lying to me. I know her too well for that. "Yes, we have."

"I KNEW IT" I shout again, but my head doesn't like that at all. I get up and to hunt down some more Advil.

"Don't sound so smug about it, Mia" Amy states in a mock annoyed voice.

"You are grinning like a fool right now, aren't you?" I ask her.

"Damn it..." She says and laughs.

"Well...it was about time. You have been dancing around each other since the academy." I tell her and mean it. Since those two laid eyes on each other the sparks have been flying like crazy.

"Well...yeah...I guess so." She caves in. "Listen Mia, I have to go. Think about coming with us tonight okay?"

"Okay" I don't tell her that I probably won't come, but if I tell her now she will be badgering me all day about it.

We hang up and I finally find some Advil in the en-suite bathroom of Boyd's bedroom. I take two and lay down on the bed for a few more minutes, giving the tablets time to do their magic.

I slept with Donovan Boyd. I can't believe it. How did this come about? I really would love to get those questions answered, but I think it would be for the best to wait until I am back at work.

As the tablets finally start to work I get back up, make the bed and grab my bag out of the kitchen. As he asked, I turn on the alarm on my way out and then lock the door behind me.

The sun is high on the sky and makes me wish I had my sunglasses with me.

* * *

><p>I get home by taxi and just as I am about to put my key into the door, it swings open and my brother stands in front of me with a grim face. "Where have you been?" He asks in a snappy voice.<p>

"Why? What is wrong?" I am asking, worried that something had happened. Then again Will could have easily called me on my mobile phone, if something bad happened.

"You didn't come home last night. I called the station, if you were still working or something happened, but they told me you were off at eight last night" He snaps at me again. I push passed him into the house and drop my bag on the couch.

"You could have just easily called my mobile phone and found out!" I tell him and move into the kitchen. My stomach demands food again, the two toasts I had at Boyd's place weren't enough.

I take eggs and bacon out of the fridge and turn around to Will. "Do you want some food?"

"Are you going to tell me where you were?" Mr. Grouchy responds and I am getting slightly annoyed.

"No, I will not. I am 25 years old and it is none of your business where I spend my nights." I tell him in a stern voice, that leaves no room for an argument and go about my task. "Do you want some eggs or not?"

"I was worried Mia!" He tells me. "This is not like you to stay out all night!"

"Fine I will just make extra for you too" I throw the bacon in one pan and the eggs in another and then turn around to Will again. "I am fine. I deserve a night out. I have worked my ass off lately and I needed to let off some steam. As you see I am fine, so you can stop worrying now!"

As Will found out that Tim, my ex-fiancée, cheated on me, he came to our place, packed my bags and moved me out the same day. Plus he gave Tim a broken nose, after I gave him a black eye.

Will has always been overprotective of me. We are just a couple of years apart in age and he always dragged me everywhere he went, so he could keep an eye on me. The boys from my school didn't come anywhere near me, because they were scared of Will and our Dad.

I didn't get my first boyfriend until I went to college and that one wasn't introduced to the family until we were dating for a year. I didn't want them to scare him away. Even then my brother gave him the 'You hurt my sister, I will hurt you speech'.

He did the same with Tim, but apparently Tim didn't listen.

"I will always worry about you!" He says and smiles at me.

"Well I am worried about you too." I say and earn a frown from him. I turn around and finish of our meal, before putting it on the table.

My brother gets two bottles of water out of the fridge and we sit down to eat.

"Why are you worried about me?" He asks after he took the first bite.

"Because you don't get out enough. You are at work constantly and since I live here, which has been now three month, I have never seen any of your friends or hook ups here." I say and look at my brother. He looks tired. "And you need to take some time off. You look tiered as hell."

"Thanks Sis. And I know I have been working my ass off, but the head detective's position is opening up and I applied for it. I just want to show them that I am the perfect man for the job." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"I know that is a bullshit excuse. You don't need to work horrendous overtime to get the promotion. You are trying to avoid getting back out into the dating pool aren't you?" I finish of my meal and take a large gulp out of the water bottle.

"No, I am not" He exclaims and also finishes of his food.

"Will you have to get yourself back out there!" I exclaim.

As good as my brother can judge a person's character when it comes down to the guys I am dating or suspects, but when it comes to his love life that ability goes out the window.

"Just because Dave couldn't handle you being a cop, doesn't mean there the rest of the single guys are like that too." He looks at me and shakes his head, then gets up and takes our plates to the sink.

I am more than thankful that we have a dishwasher. With the hours we both are working, the plates won't start rotting away in the sink.

"Just drop it Mia, Please?" Will turns around with a pleading look on his face.

"Okay I will drop it. Just promise me to get out more often?" He comes over and gives me a hug.

"Okay I will. But don't think I noticed how you nicely changed the subject from you to me! I still like to know where you were!" He tells as he lets go off me and I laugh.

"I am not going to tell you" I tell him and shake my head.

Will goes to work an hour later and I do not move off the couch until dinner time. Numbing my mind with TV, trying not to think about the fact that I slept with Donovan Boyd and cannot remember it.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I walk in the door and half expect her to still be here. But she is not. The house is empty and I am once again alone in my own home.

Not sure if I should be relieved or disappointed by that.

I take my Chinese takeout with me into the living room and turn on the TV.

The whole day I blocked out the events of last night, but now that I am back here it keeps bubbling up. How she felt under my hands, the way she moved with me and how she screamed my name.

It had been a while since I had good sex and I assume that last night will replay in my mind for quite some time, but a repeat is out of the question!


	8. After the weekend

**Mia's POV**

On Monday morning I walk nervously into the station. I tried all weekend to figure out what happened, without success.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Amy asks me as I enter the locker room. "Do you remember what happened, after we left?"

I shake my head and sit down. "Feeling better than Saturday morning, but I still cannot remember what happened!"

I did not tell anyone one where I woke up, even though I am busting to fill someone in. But I think it's better if I keep my mouth shut.

I get dressed and hurry out of the locker room and run straight into him.

Donavan Boyd is standing with a smirk in front of me. "You sure have a talent for running into people!"

I roll my eyes. "Well…be glad I didn't have any coffee in my hand, this time."

"Uhm...Can I talk to you quickly?" He asks me quietly.

"I...I...have to get to Parade" I tell him and try to push past him. But he grabs my arm and stops me. I really hoped I could avoid talking to him today...or for forever. I really don't fancy telling him that I do not remember anything, but then again he has the answers to my questions.

"Parade isn't for another 15 min" He informs me and I curse under my breath. Damn me and my need for being on time. "Just give me five minutes of your time." He seems desperate to get it out and behind him.

I nod and he pushes me into an empty office and closes the door. Thankfully this room doesn't have a window, like most offices in the station.

"How are you?" I look up in surprise. He is standing there and making small talk.

"I am fine. How are you?" I question.

"Good, thanks." By the look of things he doesn't seem to know how to continue, but neither do I. "So...listen...about Friday..."

"I can't remember what happened Friday night!" I blurt out. '_That's the way to go Mia, just get it all out there'_ I mock myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I stand there and stare at her. She can't remember? I must have not made a very good impression, and here I thought the sex was unbelievable and unforgettable. "What do you mean, you can't remember?"

"Well...I can barely remember my friends leaving and then nothing until I woke up in your bed...naked!" Mia informs me and I look at her dumbfounded.

"Say something?" Her voice is quiet, as if she is afraid what I might say.

I gather my thoughts and look at her. Better to bring this behind us. It is not like I wanted this to go anywhere anyways. "I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She asks.

"You were obviously drunk than I thought, so I am sorry I took advantage of you. Didn't mean for it to happen...I should have just dropped you off at home, as I intended. Just…we were kissing in the cab and it got sort of out of hand…and I told the cab driver my address and well then…you know..!" Now I am stammering like an idiot. Well done, Donavan!

I clear my throat and continue as she doesn't say anything. "So…It was a good one night stand, but it can never happen again." A little bit of disappointment curses through my body as these words come out of my mouth.

"OH" I can see her gather her strength and put a brave face on. "Good...okay. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened." With that she leaves the office.

"Mia" I call after her, but she shuts the door, leaving me standing there like a fool. I wanted to clear the air and be upfront, but I feel like shit and I don't know why

I take a couple of breaths. Her perfume is still lingering in the air and a couple of images from Friday night go through my head.

During the last couple of days, I haven't been able to think about anything else, but that night.

I made a deal with myself five years ago and I am sticking to it. I cannot have a more than a one night stand with her, or anyone else. It is for the best, because I cannot risk that my job follows me home again. Next time might not end as well as the last time and someone will die.

I take another couple of breath, trying to push the disappointment away, before leaving the office. I keep on repeating _'its better this way'_ in my head all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I leave the office and lean against the wall. I take a couple of deep breaths to get my heart rate back to normal.

It is not like as if I hoped that we end up in a relationship or anything. But I figured he would at least suggest another round of sex, since I couldn't remember anything. I sort of expected him to say _'How about we try this again? And this time I will make a lasting expression'_ or _'This time I will give you a night you will not forget'_.

But I didn't get any of those things. He apologized and told me that it couldn't happen again. I probably didn't measure up with all his other bimbos. Well screw him! Maybe it is better this way. Sleeping with your superiors isn't something I had on my bucket list.

I take a deep breath to get my heart rate under control, push away from the wall and walk into the break room to get a coffee.

"MIA...Parade!" Andy calls over to me and I abandon my need for coffee for Parade. I still can get one after the meeting.

* * *

><p>I was wrong. I did not get to have another coffee after Parade. As soon as we were finished, we all got called out to a car pileup on the Ontario 401 Express. A food truck's tire blew and at the speed the driver was going, it turned the truck over onto his side, causing the pork meat to fly all over the road. The car's behind the truck couldn't break in time and rammed into the truck.<p>

The 401 Express is blocked for hours, for the clean-up. The outcome: 15 cars in total were in the accident; the truck driver and six other drivers injured; One Adult and three children dead. Andy and I have to do the death notification for the woman and her kids.

We notify the husband and he breaks completely down. He doesn't get out one coherent word. He went into a state of shock and we call the EMTS. I get a hold of his family and find out that they live in the states and will not get here until tomorrow morning.

Andy and the EMTs are afraid that the man could potentially harm himself and they take him to the hospital, for an overnight stay.

I blow out a breath as we drive back to the station. "I cannot believe this man lost his wife and his three kids in one day." Tears are threatening to fall and I blow out another breath.

I look at Andy, who also has tears in her eyes. "It's the toughest part of the job. And there is never a way to get it right. We can just try to do our best and notify someone who can stay with them."

"I know" I huff out. I am beyond tiered. The rest of the drive back to the station is spent in silence.

As we arrive Sam is already waiting for Andy. "Hey...are you okay?" His voice is laced with concern, as he walks up to her and draws her into a hug.

"Yeah, I am okay." I hear her tell him. She is lucky to have him.

"Hey Andy?" Andy's turns around in her husband's embrace to look at me. "I will do the paperwork. You go home to your baby." I have a feeling she needs to be with her son and her husband right now.

"No...No. I can't let you do that. If we do it together, it will be quicker." My T.O. tells me but I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it. You go on home." I smile at her and Andy comes towards me and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Clarke. I owe you" She tells me in a quiet voice and Sam nods at me as they walk off.

I look at my watch and realise it's already 8 pm. I put my gun and vest away and find a desk to work on. My thoughts keep going back to the man who lost his family. The way his face fell, as we told him that he his wife and kids wouldn't make it home anymore.

My heart is breaking for him. I know we are not supposed to get emotional involved in cases, but I cannot help it. Stuff like this just gets to me.

Especially since I still have my whole family and can't imagine what it would be like if one of them would be gone.

Tears are running down my face and I abandon my work and run to the locker rooms. Since shift change happened a few hours back, there is no one in there now and I can just have a few minutes to get myself back under control.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

"Tell me where the boy is!" I snarl at the woman, but she doesn't budge. We have been at it for the past half an hour and Alesha isn't giving anything away.

Her boyfriend Callan attempted to murder his ex-wife and kidnapped his five year old son. Alesha helped him hide the boy.

We picked them up as they were just leaving a grocery store and since then we have been trying to get them to talk about where they are hiding him.

The little boy, Jamie, was kidnapped last night around 3 am and is Type 1 diabetic. He hasn't had his insulin shot in over 15 hours. If we don't find him soon, he could die.

We decided to start with the woman, but she isn't flipping on her boyfriend and I expect her to demand a lawyer any minute now.

"I ain't saying anything." The woman, opposite of me says and wants to take a sip of her bottle of water.

I have little patience and my limit has just been reached. I hit the bottle out of her hand. "Hey" Alesha screams and jumps up, but I walk around the table and push her back into the chair.

"YOU stand when I tell you to! We will lock you up for being an accomplice to attempted murder and to a kidnapping. You will easily go away for 15 years, if you don't tell us where Jamie is!" I yell and she flinches. "Now tell us where Jamie is and we can talk about a deal with the DA."

She is still not answering and I let out a frustrated sigh. I nod at Nash who is standing in the far corner. Traci sits down in the seat I just freed and tries the friendly route.

"Alesha..." Traci says calmly. "Jamie needs his insulin. He will die without it. Please tell us where he is!"

I walk up behind Alesha and come close to her right ear. "We can add murder, to your charges, if we find that boy dead. You will never get out of prison. You may as well kiss your hair extensions and manicures good bye forever!" I say in a low threatening voice and Traci shoots me a glare.

"I want a lawyer!" And there it is. Damn. Now we have to notify a public defender. It could take ages until one gets here.

Traci shrugs and we walk out of the interrogation room.

Swarek is lucky that he went home earlier and left me to be baby sat by Nash. We probably will be awhile here.

"I will go and call a public defender! You want to get us some coffee before we go and talk to Callan?" Traci asks and I nod.

She walks towards our office and I walk towards the break room. Just as I am about to turn into the break room, I see Mia running into the locker room, wiping her cheeks.

I heard from Swarek that they had a bad day. I try to fight the urge to go after her, but in the end I give in.

I can hear her sobs before I even turn the corner into the locker room. I find sitting on the ground leaning on a locker, with her knees drawn to her chest and her head on her knees.

I don't want to startle her, so I make an effort to walk a little louder, before come to sit on the bench in front of her.

Her head pops up as I sit down. "What do you want Boyd?" She snaps and wipes her face angrily.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and can't help the concern in my voice.

"Do I look okay?" Mia glares at me.

"Okay…I deserved that. No you do not, that's why I am in here. I heard you guys had a tough day" I really don't like to see women cry. I always feel helpless. When my little nieces cried I gave them anything they asked for, just so that they would stop and smile again.

My sister in-law, was very emotional as she was pregnant with Marie. My brother was at work and I was keeping her company. Anne started crying uncontrollably as we were watching Happy Gilmore. It broke my heart to see her cry like that and I wasn't able to make anything better for her. The only thing that calmed her down was a giant tub of Ice cream and _Finding Nemo_.

"Tough is an understatement" Mia replies and some more tears make it down her face. I move and come to sit next to her on the ground. Her head has found its way back onto her knees.

"Tell me about it" I say in a calm voice and look at her.

"You don't want to hear about it!" She tells me and looks at me, but I shake my head.

"Talking about it will help, so tell me!" I mean it. In my time as a cop, I had a few death notifications that left me very emotional afterwards. And since I don't cry or like to talk about it, I went, got blindly drunk and had sex with a stranger. It did the job and I was able to put it behind me.

And something about her getting blindly drunk and picking up a stranger rubs me the wrong way.

"This guy lost his entire family today, his wife and three kids. He was so distraught and in shock they had to take him away to the hospital, since his family lives in the states and his wife didn't have any family anymore." More tears escape her eyes. I move my hand and wipe them away.

I just couldn't help myself. She sniffels again and then continues. "He just got home from a business trip and they were just on their way home to him. One stupid truck blows his tire and a guy loses his entire family! And as he opened the door for us he had a huge smile on his face because he thought we were his family."

"Did the first responders do everything possible to save his family?" I ask and she nods. "It is not your fault; even it may feel like it at the moment. There is nothing you could have done. And unfortunately there is nothing I or anyone else can do or say to make you feel better. Unfortunately this is part of our job."

I put an arm around her and draw her onto my shoulder. We sit there for a few minutes in silence until she speaks up.

"Thank you…Who knew that you were this nice?" She looks up and smirks at me, with her blue eyes looking right into mine. Her face is puffy and read, but she looks still beautiful to me.

"Don't tell anyone, or my reputation will be forever shot to hell!" I reply with a smirk of my own. She puts her head back down on my shoulder and sniffels. Thankfully the tears have stopped.

"I am sorry you know" I say and clear my throat. "It is not like it was bad or I find you unattractive, it is just that I don't do anything past a one-night stand." My choice of words from this morning, have been playing in my head since then and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make it right.

It takes a few minutes before she answers. "No need to be sorry. It's okay. Just can we put the whole 'me blowing your UC OP' behind us and be at least friendly to each other?"

Her head is still on my shoulder; I smile at her remark and nod. "Sure…Just don't do it again okay?" That causes her to laugh.

My phone beeps and I fish it out of my pocket. It is a message from Traci asking where her coffee is.

"Hey…" I say and Mia looks up. "How about you come and help me?"

"Doing what?" She asks suspiciously.

"We have a kid that is missing and if we don't find him soon he could die, because he needs his insulin. We could use another pair of eyes." She could look at the evidence again, while we talk to Callan. Maybe she will find something that we missed. "Would you be up for that?"

"Sure…anything to keep my mind occupied!" She says and I get up. I instantly miss her body tucked into mine. "I just going to wash my face and then I will come out!" She adds and I help her up.

I nod and leave the locker room to get some coffee. I make three cups and carry them back to the office.

"Who is the third cup for?" Traci questions as I come into the office.

Mia is just a couple of steps behind me and I hand her one as she catches up. "I thought we could use someone to look at it with a fresh set of eyes."

Traci nods and I fill in Mia, before we make our way to the interrogation room.

"What is that about? Why are you being so nice to her?" Traci looks suspiciously at me.

I shrug my shoulders. "The rookie had a rough day, figured I'd give her a break and something to do!" I tell her and open the door for us to step in.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

Nash and Boyd leave me and I sit down to look over the evidence. My mind goes back to the moment in the locker room and I have to smile. Boyd surprised me by being nice and gentle to me. There seems to be a story behind, why he cannot have more than a one night stand.

I cannot stop smiling and mentally slap myself. He told me he doesn't want more and I better stay as far away as possible from him. Because a guy like Donovan Boyd has the potential to break my heart.

* * *

><p>I jump up and pump a fist in the air, I found a potential lead. I take the papers I just printed out and walk with quick steps towards the viewing room, to the interrogation of Callan. I knock on the glass and after a couple of more questions Boyd and Nash join me.<p>

"What have you got?" Boyd's mood has gotten considerably worse since half an hour ago and I suspect it has everything to do with the suspect not talking.

"I may have a lead." I say and Nash raises an eyebrow. "Alesha's sister's husband owns multiple houses close to the convenience store where you guys picked them up. I checked and just three of them are unoccupied at the moment." I hand the sheet of paper with the addresses over to Nash and Boyd.

"It's worth checking out." Nash says and Boyd nods. I cannot help the smile that is spreading on my face. "Good job, Clarke!"

"Alright, let's go and check it out!" Nash says and opens up the door. Boyd follows her and I am left behind in the room. I am a little bit disappointed that I cannot go with them.

A couple of seconds Boyd pokes his head back into the room. "Hurry up and get your gun!"

I don't need to be asked twice. I quickly retrieve my gun, vest and jacket and follow them in my cruiser.

* * *

><p>The first two houses were a bust and my mood is getting worse. I hope we find the boy soon, because I really do not want to make another death notification today.<p>

We clear the third house and find the boy in a bed in an upstairs bedroom. Thankfully the EMTs came along with us and they immediately give the boy his shot. Jamie is taken to the hospital and Nash calls the mother to tell her which hospital Jamie is taken to.

It's now 10 PM and I am dead on my feet. I still have to do my paperwork.

"Go home Clarke!" Boyd tells as he comes up next to me. "You look like you will fall over any minute."

I nod and walk over to my cruiser. "Thank you for the help, you did a great job!" He shouts over and I flash him a smile.

* * *

><p>One hour later I lie in my bed but sleep doesn't want to take over. My brother had to come over and pick me up from the station, because I wasn't feeling up to driving my car.<p>

I am glad the day ended on a good note. Finding that boy showed me that what we do does help people. And it gives me hope that tomorrow will be a better day.

My phone beeps and I look at it. I don't recognize the number, but open the message anyway.

_'Not all news we deliver r bad, like with that boy 2day.u did a great 't let 1 bad thing drag u u r feeling better. '_

I smile at that message. It is weird that he is being this nice to me. I hit the reply button and start writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I take a sip of my beer and relax on the couch. I am glad this day is over. Nash and I decided that we would come in earlier tomorrow and do the paperwork then.

My phone beeps and I laugh.

_'B careful or I might start to get used 2 u being so nice 2 me'_

I couldn't help myself and looked up her phone number in the system at work. I just had to make sure she was okay and by the look of this message, she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Am I winning you over yet? ;) **

**This turned out to be a little longer than intended, as per usual. My Chapters seem to take a life of their own when I write.**

**Thank you once again for all the comments. Huge thanks goes out To Ashley again, for her help.**

**Stay tuned peeps, there is more to come!**


	9. A few weeks later

**Authors note**

**Thank you all again for all those comments.**

**This one is short, but I promise the next one will be a little longer.**

**And yes, I will put some more Sam and Andy in this story soon.**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

The month and a half since my one night stand with Boyd has passed without any major events.

We have a friendly banter going and I am the only one he doesn't growl at, at work. The only comment my T.O made is to be careful and then never mentioned it again.

Everybody tells me he is a mean asshole, but I don't see it.

Today is Monday and thankfully got off work earlier today. It is very hot and Amy and Tim are coming over after work to swim in my brother's pool.

"MIA?" Will calls out as he walks in the front door.

"YES?" I shout back, from my place on the cool tiles in the kitchen. Will comes in and starts laughing.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asks in between laughs.

"I am hot…and the tiles are cool. Do I need to explain anything?" I ask with a smirk.

"No…NO you don't. But do you have to do it in a bikini?" Will shakes his head and jumps up on the kitchen counter.

"Yes I do…I would lie here naked, if this would be my own house!" I smile and Will just groans.

"I do not need to know that!" He picks on the strawberries, which are sitting on the counter next to him.

"You finished work?" I ask him, propping myself up on my arms.

"Yeah, but got to go back in. I have a meeting with the brass later on!" He informs me in between mouthfuls of strawberry.

"You will find out today if you got the job?" I have no doubt that my brother will make head detective. He has been working is ass off and a couple of weeks ago they busted a big grow house. I am proud of him. "I am sure you will get it. And then we got to go out and celebrate!"

"IF…and that's a big If I get the job, we can go out next weekend. I know that you have Saturday and Sunday off. We can go for Lunch at our parents place on Sunday, because I highly doubt that we will be able to cook ourselves." That's why he is the genius in our family.

I laugh and nod. "Sounds like a deal" I get up and nod in the direction of the pool. "Coming for a swim?"

"Yea…I will just go and get changed!" Will tells me and makes his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Will leaves and leaves me alone to soak in the sun. My phone rings and I smile as I see who is calling.<p>

"Have you got no one else to bother at work?" I ask as I pick up.

Boyd's laugh rings through the phone, which makes my smile grow even more. "Nah I just called, to let you know that you will have the honor of working with me and Swarek tomorrow!"

"You are lying!" I state. "You just wanted to hear my voice!"

"You wish Clarke!" He retorts and I can hear him smiling too.

"How are you and Swarek getting along?" I know that they really haven't mended fences. They are friendly towards each other at work, but you can feel the tension between them.

"Just peachy!" He answers.

I am just about to make a comment as someone knocks on the front door and I get up to answer it.

"Hey hold on, there is someone on my door!" I walk to the door with the phone and open it. "What are you doing here?" I say in shock.

"MIA?" for a moment I forgot that Boyd is still on the phone.

"Sorry, Can I call you back?" I ask and keep starring at the person in front of me.

"Uhmm…sure, but…" I can hear him say just before I hang up on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

The last few weeks have been great. Sam and I spend the least amount of time as possible in the same room. Everybody can feel the tension between us and I have a feeling that it will come to a blow between the two of us.

Mia and I have been friendly towards each other, which earned me quite a few looks from my workmates. McNally even said if I hurt her, I would have her to deal with.

But hurting Mia is the last thing I want to do. I haven't been able to forget our one night stand and I am also not able to stay away from her either. More often than not, I find myself texting or calling her, just like I am doing right now, as I am leaving the station.

So much for staying far away from her.

"Hey hold on, there is someone on my door!" She tells me and I wait patiently.

"What are you doing here?" I hear her ask, as she opens the door. She sounds shocked and I am automatically alert.

"MIA?" I ask loudly, just wanting to be sure she is okay.

"Sorry, Can I call you back?" She asks me absently.

"Uhmm…sure, but…" I find myself answering, but the line has already been disconnected.

I walk hurriedly to my car and get in. I have dropped her off multiple times after shift, so I know where she lives. I point my car into that direction and try to call her again. She doesn't answer and I am getting even more worried.


	10. A few weeks later part 2

**Author's Note **

**Thank you very much for your comments. I love them :) **

**This one is a little longer.**

**Stay tuned for more to come!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

"I asked you a question Tim" I stare at my ex-fiancée, who is standing in my door way with a big bouquet of red roses. Apparently he forgot that I hate red roses.

"Can I come in?" The cheating bastard asks and I step aside to let him in.

My phone rings again and Boyd's name flashes on the screen. I press ignore. I will call him back later.

I walk to the couch where one of my bothers t-shirts is lying and pull it over. I do not want to encourage Tim in any way.

"These are for you" He says and hands the flowers to me.

"Did you forget that I hate roses?" I snap at him and throw the flowers on the living room table.

"Sorry…uhmm" Will stammers, I obviously made him nervous.

"Why are you here Tim?" I ask again. I hope he will go soon. I really don't want him here. My brother isn't listed in any phonebook and as Tim and I were a couple we never came here. I wonder how he found me.

"I want to apologize. I am sorry, truly sorry that I slept with Sarah. She didn't mean anything to me and you are the only one I want. Please give me another chance" Tim begs me and I cannot believe he thinks I would take him back.

I like to think I am over him, but judging by the way my heart is beating since I saw him standing in my door way, it proves that I was wrong.

Tim is a good looking man. He is 5'9 tall and has a body to die for. My legs nearly gave in the first time I laid eyes on him. He is a couple of years older than me and works as a realtor.

It is not easy to forget a two year relationship. I thought I loved him until I found him screwing my best friend Sarah in our bed, as I came home for a surprise visit from the academy.

For a moment I am happy that he is here. I envisioned a few times that he would come to me and apologize. But then the picture of him and Sarah pops in my head and all I fell is anger.

"You are sorry?" I ask in a shaky voice and he nods. "You are sorry for sleeping with my best friend?"

"Yes I am…I am truly sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing! I swear it was a onetime thing and I regret it! I love you Mia, I should have never let you go." Now he has the balls to lie to my face. I know for a fact they weren't drunk and that it wasn't the only time.

Sarah told me everything and she was proud of it, that conniving bitch.

"So you come here, with a bouquet of my most hated flowers and think that I will take you back?" My voice is growing louder with every word.

He opens his mouth to speak but I hold up my hand. "You thought WRONG! You are a fucking asshole. I know for a fact you weren't drunk and that it wasn't the only time it happened. Sarah told me all about your little affair!"

I have never been so disgusted in my life. The little rat. I heard from my brother, who is friends with Sarah's brother that Sarah and Tim split up a couple of weeks ago.

"**You think because Sarah dumped you, I will take you back? Well… you thought wrong**!" I am screaming now and Tim's face is getting whiter with every word I speak.

There is a knock on the front door and I want to ignore it but the person on the other side knocks again.

"God damn it, who is it now?" I huff out and throw open the door.

Boyd is standing there with his weapon in hand, giving me a once over. "Are you okay?" He asks and looks at me with a tense face. This is the face I have come to know when he is interrogating criminals.

"You were worried about me?" I grin at him knowingly.

"You sounded weird and you just hung up on me. As I tried to call you again, you didn't answer." He seems to relax and he puts his gun back in its holster on his hip.

"Who are you?" Tim comes up behind me and Boyd just gives me a look. I roll my eyes at him and step aside for Boyd.

"Donavan Boyd" He shakes Tim's hand and my ex's eyes grow wider as he sees Boyd's gun.

"There is no need to check up on her Officer, my fiancée and I were just having a talk!" Tim tells him.

"Actually, it's Detective!" Boyd informs him, before he turns around to me eyes also wide and mouths '_fiancée?_'

"What made you think after what I just said that we are engaged again?" I say and walk passed Boyd and Tim into the kitchen. I need a drink. Six weeks without any drama and it all had to come together on the day I just wanted to relax didn't it?

"I thought you were just letting out your anger that you were still holding and that it was all part of the reuniting process" Tim answers me as he also comes into the kitchen, followed by Boyd, who is looking amused.

"Did you injure you head in the past few month?" I ask sarcastically and take a sip of my beer. Boyd motions for one too, so I give him mine and take another one out of the fridge.

"Tim…" I cannot believe I have to spell it out for him. "You and I are over! And we will never get back together. Get that into your thick skull."

"Oh…" He says with a disappointed look and moves back into the living room. He picks the roses up, but I take them off him again. "You hate roses."

"I do, but you gave them to me, so I get to decide what to do with them." I reply harshly and open the door for him. "By the way how did you find me? This house isn't listed."

Tim turns around so that he faces me again. "I hired a PI. He found you very quickly."

"Well…Don't come back here. Will is still pretty pissed at you and you really don't want to come face to face with him!" I shut the door behind him and turn around.

Boyd is standing there grinning at me, with the beer in his hand.

"What are you looking at?" I snap as I move past him and throw the flowers back onto the living room table.

I walk back outside, without uttering another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I follow her outside where she is just taking off the t-shirt she is wearing. My throat has suddenly become very dry and I take a long sip of my beer.

"Sit down" She says to me and pushes her sunglasses back on her nose.

I sit down and we spend the next few minutes in silence.

"So…" I start, but I don't know how to continue. This is awkward. All I can think of right now is that I want to take her inside right this second for another round between the sheets.

"Why did you come here?" And there is the question I am dreading, because I don't know the answer myself. Why did I come here? Why do I not seem to be able to stay away from her?

"To be honest I don't know!" I turn my head so that I am looking at her.

She turns her head and looks at me for a moment. "Okay…" Is all she says and turns her face back towards the sun.

"So that was your ex?" I ask curiously.

"Yes it was." She replies, but doesn't give anything more away.

"What happened?" I enquire further. It must be pretty bad, when the engagement is off and she disregards a huge bouquet of red roses like trash.

"He slept with my best friend. I found them in our bed as I came home as a surprise from the Academy." She says harshly and I can feel anger radiating from her. "Well the only one that was surprised was me. And Tim told me afterwards, that I shouldn't have been so surprised, since I couldn't satisfy him anyways, that I was inadequate and boring in bed. And that he had to get it somewhere else, but he loved me and that this could be our little thing. Little bastard!"

I knew I should have punched the guy. I sit up and face her. "I can tell you one thing…" She moves her head and looks at me. "You did a pretty good job satisfying me that night and you definitely weren't boring!"

A little smile appears on her lips and the sexual tension between us is almost seeable.

Mia empty's her beer bottle and looks at me. "Do you want another one?" She asks as she gets up. I nod and hand her my empty bottle. I take a couple of deep breaths to get my heart back under control.

I can have one more, but then I have to stop. I still need to drive home. The sun is burning on my head and I forgot my hat in the truck. I get up and follow Mia into the house.

"Hey…I am just…" I come into the kitchen just as she closes the fridge again. She looks sexy and beautiful in that red bikini. I swallow hard, as we just stare at each other.

"Screw this" I say under my breath and I give into my urge for her. I step forward until we are standing just a couple of centimeters apart from each other.

Mia smells like sunscreen and sweet perfume. It drives me crazy.

I take the beers out of her hands and set them on the table next to us. I never break the connection of our eyes. The temperature has risen considerably in the room and my heart is pounding a million miles a minute.

I bring my right hand up to her cheek and run my thumb over her lips. They are so soft and just begging to be kissed. I move a little closer to her.

Mia is just standing there completely still; her breath hitches as I move even closer, so that her body leans against mine. "Are you going to kiss me now?" She whispers.

"Smart ass" I murmur and bring her lips to mine. If I was to die right now, I would die as a happy man.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and we pull apart. I lean my head on her forehead and smirk. Of course we had to be interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

What is going on here today?

I just got the best kiss ever and someone has to interrupt us. My mind is still a little foggy from that kiss and Donavan is standing so close that I am having trouble concentrating.

A second knock is coming from the front door and I move away from him. "I am sorry, I will be right back" I whisper, kiss him again quickly and leave the kitchen.

"I swear to god Tim, if you…" My fellow rookies are looking at me expectantly to finish that sentence, as I open the door. "Tim…Amy…HI" I say loudly, so Donavan would get the draft.

"If I what?" Tim asks me confused.

"Not you…my ex came by earlier." That's all I need to say, since Tim and Amy know all about the cheating bastard.

"How did he find you?" She asks and gives me a hug.

"He hired a PI" I tell her as I move out of her embrace.

"Sorry we weren't here earlier. Too many crazy people on the streets today. This heat is getting to them" Tim says and also gives me a hug.

"I just hope there won't be a black out!" I tell them and we move towards the back door. I keep looking around, but cannot see Boyd anywhere.

My phone beeps and I pick it up from the living room table, where I dropped it as Tim was here. It's a message from Boyd.

_'I left through the back it wouldn't b good 4 ur friends 2 see me talk 2 u later'_

Well this explains why he isn't here anymore. My stomach flips as I think about the kiss we just shared a couple of minutes ago.

"MIA? You coming?" Amy calls out and I walk out the back. Maybe I could invite him back here later again?


	11. Time to get it all out!

**Authors Note**

**Thank you very, very much for your comments. I am glad that Boyd is slowly growing on you :)**

**Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

After I left Mia's place on Monday I was called into work, because Guns & Gangs arrested someone related to my case.

And since then I haven't seen her. We have been working opposite shifts the last couple of days and I wasn't able to continue where we left off.

Its eight PM now and I am stuck all night with Swarek on a stakeout. We haven't talked a word to each other, since we got into the car.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later we spot our suspect coming out of the building across the road. The guy held up a convenience store at gun point and a couple of witnesses were able to give us a good description. We identified the guy as Mike Tom, eighteen years of age, African American, just got out of prison, where he did time for holding up a petrol station and assaulting an officer.<p>

The witnesses identified him, but I read his prison record. He was an exceptional inmate. He even got his high school degree while he was in there. I have the feeling he is being set up, but cannot prove it.

Sam and I look at each other and get out of the car. The guy walks into one of the side streets and we follow. As we round the corner we find Mike Tom holding a teenager at gun point in front of him.

"Stay where you are or I will shot him!" Mike shifts and now holds the teen on his right side. It's enough space between him and the kid to shoot him in the leg, but I don't want to risk anything.

I put my gun back into my holster and raise my arms. "Mike…Mike look at me!" I step in front of Sam, as I talk to the suspect.

"Boyd…what are you doing?" Swarek whispers and I ignore him.

"Mike…listen to me. Let the boy go. You don't want to hurt him. Let him go!" I say in a calm voice. I hope this will work.

"No…You are just going to shoot me. And I am not going back to prison!" He says angrily.

"We are not going to shoot you, if you lower the gun. And you held up a convenience store with a gun. You are not getting around going back to prison, but it all depends on the outcome of this." I motion with my hand between the four of us and step a little closer. Mike Tom doesn't move. "If this teenager gets injured or killed, the DA will add assault with a deadly weapon or murder to your charge! You could go away for a long time."

"I am telling you…I AM NOT GOING BACK TO PRISON" Mike screams.

"Boyd move!" Sam hisses from behind, but I ignore him again.

"Just let the boy go, and we will talk to the DA" I tell him again.

Mike Tom just shakes his head "I didn't do anything. It wasn't me!" The boy in front of him is surprisingly still. "They set me up!"

"Who set you up?" I ask and step a little forward.

"Drago and the others. I told them I am out…I won't do this shit anymore. They told me ok…Then I walk into the store as they are just coming out and he tosses me the gun. I get my finger prints all over it. Those people in the store are afraid of him and his crew. They would say anything to not get on his bad side!"

"So you think Drago paid them?" I step further towards them and now just a couple of meters separating me from Mike Tom and the other kid.

"Yes he did!" He tells me and I believe him. Drago, is Drago Romanoff. How an African American got mixed up with a Russian crew, I don't know. But that guy is bad news. He practically rules this neighbourhood.

"Okay…how about you put the gun down… and we will go down to the station? You can tell me all about it there!" I suggest and mean it. We can never pin anything on Drago, maybe Mike Tom is willing to talk.

"They will kill me!" He says, but is slowly lowering the gun.

I step a little closer and just then I see the teenager moving a knife out of his sleeve. The boy turns around and jabs the knife into Mike's abdomen.

The kid takes off and Swarek runs after him.

I take off my jumper and push it on Mike's stomach. "Dispatch sent a bus to my location ASAP! Injured eighteen year old with Knife wound in the abdomen" I call through my radio.

* * *

><p>As Sam comes back with the suspect, back up just arrived and the EMTs pack up Mike Tom.<p>

Swarek gives the teenager over to Epstein and walks up to me with a grim expression. "What the hell were you thinking?" He shouts at me and everybody is looking at us.

"What I was thinking is to save the kids life!" I tell him in a calm voice. I don't need to agitate him further.

"I had the shot!" He informs me in a growl. "Don't get in my way again!"

Thankfully he walks away. I don't want to have this conversation with other people watching. I know I did the right thing.

As we drive back to the station, the tension is high.

"Pull over!" I tell him in a stern voice and he glares at me.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I said Pull over" I growl out. As he pulls over in an alley way I jump out. "Get out and lock the door. It is time that you get it all out, so that we can move on and work together" I snap at him, before slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I think he lost it. I contemplate his word for a few seconds and then get out of the car. I lock it and follow Boyd in the alley.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He snaps.

"My problem?" I shout. "You really have to ask?"

"Oh I do…because I don't see what I have done wrong! Since you met that Bambi, you have changed! The old Swarek wouldn't have given a second thought to what happened and gone undercover a couple of month later!"

I know he is trying to provoke me and it works. "I would have given it a second thought, because you endangered MY LIFE, you son of a bitch!"

"You go with the flow Sammy! Didn't you say once that a copper has to be able to talk his way out of 90% of the situations? You could have used your frecking mouth!" He retorts, which pisses me off even more. "And your cover been blown didn't had anything to do with the boat and everything to do with you fucking that little overeager rookie!"

Now I am seeing red and swing my fist. It lands right in Boyd's face. "You asshole. Don't ever talk about her like that again!" I swing another fist and land it in his stomach.

A full on fight breaks out, he lands a few good punches on my ribs and my lip is bleeding too.

By the end Boyd is also holding his ribs and his nose looks like it's broken. He deserved that. My knuckles have seen better days too.

I am out of breath and sink to the floor next to the dumpster. Boyd takes of his shirt and presses it against his bleeding nose. He sinks down next to me.

"For what it's worth I am sorry." He says quietly and looks at me, before looking back onto the floor. "I fucked up and I regret it ever since. I was so obsessed with catching Brennan that I didn't think."

The funny thing is that I believe him. And that annoys me. I want to hold that grudge, I want him to suffer, but I worked all my anger out in the fight we just had. I think Andy has made me soft.

"I risked the OP, by asking her to come to my apartment. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyways. I couldn't stay away from her. But as I found out the real reason, why he made me, I was furious man. You risked my life just to catch him" I tell him.

"I know" He sounds defeated. "I figured he wouldn't know about 'God's good Grace'. I covered up the murder of his wife and daughter. I feel sick now thinking about it."

Maybe it is time to bring it all behind us. Maybe he suffered enough. Yeah, Andy definitely made me soft with her forgiving nature.

"Don't think I will forget what you did!" I tell him.

"I am not asking for you to forget it. But I have changed. I had enough time to think about the shit I have done and I am sorry. I shouldn't have risked your life and brushed it off as if it was nothing." He tells me and sounds sincere.

"You have paid for what you have done, even though I have to admit that I wanted you to rot in prison" I try to smile at him but my jaw hurts a little. I look at Boyd who chuckles and then groans. Seems like his ribs hurt more than mine. GOOD.

"I deserve that!" He says and looks back to the floor, still holding his shirt to his nose.

We sit there for a few minutes in silence.

"I forgive you" I tell him quietly. His head snaps up and he looks at me in shock.

"We sound like a bunch of girls sitting here talking about our feeling" Boyd tries to lighten the emotional charged moment.

I nod. "But don't think I will forget. And it does not mean we are best buddies again. But I think we can manage to work together better! Just don't pull shit like tonight again!" I feel like a big brother giving his little brother a lecture on what he did wrong.

Boyd nods and it takes him a couple of minutes to answer. "I won't. I just had a feeling it wasn't Tom who held up that store. I just wanted to prevent you from shotting an innocent guy."

"Next time just let me know your game plan, before we go into a situation like that!" I tell him and get up. I wince as I feel pain on my ribs. Yup, they are definitely bruised.

"Come on, they will wonder where we are!" That moment my phone rings and under pain, I take it out of my pocket.

"Swarek?" I answer.

"Sam? Where the hell are you? Diaz said you guys left the scene before him! So you should have been back by now" Traci's worried voice comes through the phone.

"Well…we will be a little longer. We gotta go to the hospital first!" I wince again as I shift from one foot to the other.

Boyd has gotten up from the ground and is holding his ribs again.

"What did you do to him?" Traci asks carefully and I chuckle, which isn't good for my ribs. It is scary that she seems to know already what happened, even though she is at the station and we are here. Seems like my Partner knows me too well, and she is best friends with my wife. This can NEVER play out good for me.

"I haven't done anything" I roll my eyes at Boyd and he smirks. "Well not per se."

"Sam…" She warns me and I instantly feel like a little kid being put on the spot by his mother. As I don't answer she ads "Is he still alive?"

Boyd, who has come close, heard what she said and takes the phone out of my hand. "Yes Nash, I am bit battered and bruised, but otherwise very much alive. We will just go to the hospital and be back at the station in no time!...Yes…okay…See you then!"

I look at him for an explanation on the conversation he just had with Traci.

"She says to hurry, because Frank is looking for us." I curse under my breath and we move slowly to our car.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy's POV<strong>

I walk up to the D's office looking for Sam. I just got off shift and heard that they caught the guy. I hope he will be able to go home with me now and won't be stuck doing the paperwork all night.

"Hey Trace, where is Sam?" I ask my best friend who is just hanging up the phone. Her facial expression is a little grim and I instantly know something has happened. "Trace?"

"Uhmmm…well the thing is…" She stammers, which is unusual for her.

"He is in the hospital isn't he? And he told you not to tell you anything?" I am getting pissed now. Sam will get an ear full when we are home. I told him multiple times not to worry me, and he should know better than to expect my best friend to keep things from me.

"Well yes he is…but so is Boyd" Traci cringes. She doesn't need to explain further. They finally had it out.

"Is Boyd still alive or dead in the morgue?" I am sure Sam can spin it that he acted in self-defence, if Boyd really is dead.

Traci shakes her head and starts laughing. "No… he is alive. According to Boyd himself, a bit battered and bruised but other than that very much alive" She manages to get out in between laughs. As she calms down, she ads "It was time they had it out. I couldn't stand the tension anymore. I was thinking of locking them into a room together, so they were forced to talk."

A couple of weeks ago Traci and I had a girls night in. She told me she believed that Boyd had changed. I didn't want to believe it, but she made me promise to at least give him a chance.

Here is the thing, he nearly got Sam killed and I am not about to forgive him for that. I went as far as told him that if he hurt my rookie, he would have to deal with me. But Tracy insisted that there was something different about him and I decided to give him a chance.

I didn't tell Sam, since whenever Boyd's name came up his mood would worsen. I like my husband happy and not grumpy.

"You want to go to the hospital?" Traci asks me and brings me back out of my thoughts.

"Nah…I will just wait here with you. Robby is asleep at my Dad's anyways, no need for me to rush home." I tell her and she gets up and takes her hidden bottle of scotch out of the cabinet. "Sam still hasn't found it?"

She laughs, shakes her head and pours us both a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Frank is going to have our asses for this. I see another suspension in my future. At least I will be able to spend more time with my son.

We walk into the D's office and Andy immediately comes rushing up to survey the damage.

"I am okay, McNally. No need to fuss over me" I tell her, but I secretly love it. Of course I will never admit that, especially not when we have an audience.

"The hell you are okay. You are holding your ribs, your knuckles are taped off and you have a black eye." She kisses me carefully and then looks at me sternly.

"I am okay and still alive" I murmur into her ear and pull her towards me. I just need to feel her close. "I love you" I tell her as I kiss her again. My lip burns but I don't care.

As we pull apart, I find Boyd and Traci starring at us with a smirk. Well as much as Boyd can manage a smirk with his broken nose.

"He is truly whipped" Don says and Andy throws him a glare.

"I don't have a problem giving you another black eye Boyd" My wife says and I grin. Have I mentioned that I love her?

"For what?" He questions.

"For giving Sam bruised ribs and a black eye!" She gives him a mean glare.

"Hey…Hey… don't kick a dog that is already down…and just FYI, your husband gave back more than he took." Yeah, the tension is definitely gone; we should have done this month ago.

"Well good. You deserved that!" Andy tells him. I knew he would get quicker back into her good graces, than in mine.

"BOYD! SWAREK!" Frank calls across the station and I flinch. "IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

I hang my head low and kiss Andy again. "Time to go into the lion's den. I will be back and then we can go home."

* * *

><p>As we enter Frank's office he just glares at us.<p>

"So I was wondering where the two of you were, but by the looks of it I don't even want to know!" Frank starts.

"Frank…" I start but Frank holds his hand up.

"I am letting you off with a warning. If this…" He gestures between me and Boyd "ever happens again, I will write you two up, do we understand each other?"

We nod and Frank dismisses us. We got Lucky. Frank must have had a good day.

"It's late. Do the paperwork tomorrow?" I look at Don, who nods. "Later!" I tell him and walk back up to our office, where Andy is waiting for me.

"We got off with a warning" I tell her and she relaxes slightly. "Want to go home and enjoy a baby free night?"

"That sound like haven!" She smirks and I pull her towards me.

"Ewww…You two go home. I can't stand the look of your happiness!" Traci says with a smile.

"As if you and Peck are any better!" I smirk knowingly at her and drag Andy towards the door. "Later Nash!"

* * *

><p>"Urggg…" I groan as I slowly slide into the bathtub.<p>

"That's what you get, for fighting with Boyd" Andy is standing next to the tub with a smirk. "You are getting old and you shouldn't fight with a guy, who is ten years younger than you!"

I splash some water in her direction and she jumps aside. "I am getting old? Why don't you get into this bathtub and I will show you just how young I still am?"

"Sam…you are injured!" She says in a worried voice.

"The hot water is making me feel better" I tug on her hand and she gets closer. "Besides, we can take it really slow, so we don't injure me further!" I add with a wink.

She rolls her eyes and gets undress. My blood instantly shoots to my groin. She is still as beautiful as the first day I met her and she is all mine.

"Mrs Swarek" I hold out my hand to help her in. I love calling her that, because it makes her light up like a Christmas tree, as if she still cannot believe that I am hers.

"Thank you Mr Swarek" Andy takes my hand and steps into the tub in front of me. She is mindful of my ribs as she sits down and leans back, but I draw her even closer. I don't care that I have to endure extra pain to have her real close to me.

"Isn't this better, than standing out there?" I whisper in her ear and she shudders.

"Mh...Definitely!" Andy lets her head fall onto my shoulder which gives me perfect access to the sensitive spot on her neck. I kiss it and she moans again.

"I love you" She whispers and I smile.

"I love you too, Andy!" I tell her and kiss that spot again. At the moment Life couldn't be better. I have everything I never knew I wanted and more.


	12. Everything hurts

**Author's POV**

**I am sorry I have been absend for so long. I devoroured a few books and didn't write much, so here I am, back at it.**

**I hope you like this one. Thank you for all your comments from the last chapter.**

**Stay tuned, peeps!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

Today was one of THOSE days.

It started with me sleeping through my alarm and not being able to shower before work. If I had showered, I would have been late for parade, since my car is broken and I have to take public transport.

I was paired with Oliver Shaw today and we got one call after another. First a report of a naked guy running down Dundas St E. This guy ended up puking all over me and we had to bring him to the hospital to sober up.

After I cleaned up and we intended to go for Lunch, but we got a call that a child was spotted behind the wheel of an SUV. He borrowed his mother's car for a joyride.

Then we were kept busy by speeding citizens for the next few hours. As we pulled into the barn in the afternoon Best asked me to take another shift and I said yes.

I must have been out of my mind, because the day continued the way it had started, with one call after another.

And now it is 2 am and I finally get to go home, after spending few extra hours at work, to do the days paperwork.

For the past 10 minutes, I have been trying to get myself to get up and get dressed but it isn't working. I am beyond exhausted and I am glad this day is over and I have a day off tomorrow.

I haven't been sleeping properly either, since THAT kiss.

I haven't heard from him since Monday afternoon. That kiss alone left me hot, bothered and wanting for more. Unfortunately Amy and Tim didn't leave before 12am and by then it was too late to give him a call to come back and finish what he started.

I finally drag myself of the bench and strip out of my uniform. I wrap a towel around me; take shampoo and body wash out of my locker and move to the showers.

I turn on the water and step underneath it. The hot water is working its magic on my sore and tired muscles and I can feel myself relax.

As the water starts getting cold, I get out of the shower and dry off. The shower took the last bit of energy out of me, so I get dressed again and pack all my stuff into my gym bag. Time to go home, my bed is calling!

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

"It's late. Do the paperwork tomorrow?" I find myself nodding at Sam's suggestion. "Later!" He says and walks up to the office, where his wife is waiting for him.

My body is hurting, everywhere. I have bruised ribs, my jaw hurts, my knuckles are bruised and I have a major headache. I also got a black right eye and I know that the bruises on my back and stomach have already taken on a nice colour. Initially I thought my nose was broken, but thank fully it isn't.

I look at my watch and see it is quarter past two in the morning. It has been a long day and I cannot wait to get home.

I turn and head slowly the opposite way of the office, down the hall and out of the back door. Walking is painful and so is breathing. If Swarek is feeling just a little bit the way I do now, we won't get much work done so I am hoping that we will have a quiet day at tomorrow.

Just as I am un-lock my truck, I hear another person exiting the barn. I turn around to see who it is and I am surprised to see it is Mia. "Hey!" I shout and I can see her scanning the parking lot until she spots me.

A smile is spreading across my face as she steps closer. I am happy to see her. That kiss hasn't left my mind and with the next chance I get, I will continue where we stopped on Monday.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" She asks as she is about five meters away from me.

"Just finished of work. What about you? Shouldn't you have been home hours ago?" I ask her in return.

"I…" She stopped in front of me and sucks in a breath when her gaze falls on my face. "Oh my god…What happened to your face?"

I laugh but end up groaning as a sharp pain goes through my ribs. "I got into a fight" I tell her after I took a few deep breaths to make the pain go away.

"Your ribs hurt?" She asks, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Like a bitch" I answer with a grin. "You still didn't answer my question!"

"What question?" Mia retorts.

"Shouldn't you have been home hours ago?" I repeat my question from earlier.

"How do you know that?" Mia raises and eyebrow and glares at me. I need to think of a good enough answer.

"Read it on the board, as I got in today!" She doesn't need to know I checked her schedule for the week as I got in on Tuesday. I really don't dwell too much on that. "So?"

She seems satisfied with my answer and replies "I took a double shift and I regret it. I am dead on my feet." Now that she says it, I notice the rings under her eyes.

I lift a hand and push a strand of hair out of her face. "You look tiered." I say in a gentle tone.

"I am. So who did you get into a fight with?" I knew it was just a matter of time before she asked.

"How are you getting home?" I am not ready to stop talking to her yet and I wasn't sure if she owned a car or if she used public transport.

"Avoiding my question?" A small smile plays on her lips.

"Nah…just wanted to check, because I was just about to offer you a ride home!" I reply smoothly and smile back at her.

"I was going to call a cap…but since you are offering!" She shrugs her shoulders and I motion for her to hop in.

As I try to lift myself up into the cap of my truck I groan and another painful jolt is coming from my ribs.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I am shocked to say the least. I hope the other guy just looks as bad as he does. He motions for me to get into his truck and with the thought of being able to spend some more time with him, an exciting feeling runs through my body.

Just as I open the passenger side door, Boyd groans and hunches over on his side of the car. I quickly run around and hold him up right.

"Maybe you should let me drive?" I half ask, half order him. Without another word he hands over his keys to me and I help him to get around the car and into the passenger seat.

Since I know he won't be able to drive from my place to his, I point the truck towards his house.

"Where are you going? This is not the way to your place!" He asks confused.

"I know, smart ass. I am going to bring you home and then take a cab home." I look sideways and his face shows that he is just about to start arguing with me, so I quickly ad "Before you argue with me…You are in no shape to drive. So I will bring you home and then call a cab for myself."

My tone leaves no room for an argument and Boyd seems to realize that, because he breathes out loudly and looks out of the window.

There is next to no traffic at this hour and we make it to his house within ten minutes after leaving the station. I park in his drive way and then hop out, to help Boyd back out of his seat. He looks like he is in a lot of pain.

"I think I can manage!" He huffs as I come to a stand next to the open passenger door.

"Stop being so stubburn and let me help you!" I tell him and help him out.

He walks slowly up the stairs and comes to a stand in front of the front door. "Keys are on that key ring" he says and points at the key I am still holding.

I find the right key and unlock the door. We step in and I turn on the lights. "You should take a shower or a bath to loosen your muscles a little."

"I will…thanks" He shut's the front door and looks at me..

I take out my phone to dial the taxi number. I need to get home and get some decent sleep. Boyd suddenly snatches my phone from me. "HEY" I cry out.

"Cone on…I could use a drink" Boyd says and puts my phone into the right back pocket of his jeans, as he walks past me. Which by the way make his ass look phenomenal. "How about you go ahead and grab us some beers, when you stopped ogling my behind. We can sit out the back."

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I turn around and grin at her. Mia blushes and looks down. She has been caught and I smile. That blush makes her look more beautiful.

"Can I have my phone back?" She asks looking back up and straight into my eyes.

"You can have it back, when we had that drink!" All I know is I am not ready for her to leave yet. I like to spend some more time with her, even though my ribs are killing me.

"How about this…?" She steps into my personal space with a grin on her face. I lift an eyebrow for her to go on. "How about I will get you some painkillers and you get some water?"

"How about we don't do that?" I ask back.

"You are obviously are in pain, those meds will at least dull it!" I can barely think, with her so close to me. All I want to do is tuck her closer and kiss her.

"Yes I am, but those painkillers will knock me out pretty quickly and I don't want to go to sleep yet" I almost whisper and tuck her closer until she is just a couple of inches away from my face.

Her breath hitches and she asks "What do you want then?"

I ponder on that for a couple of seconds before I answer. "I really would like to kiss you right now. And after that I don't know!" I decided to go with honesty. I have tried to stay away from her, maybe if I stop trying avoid the chemistry between us it will go away by itself.

She surprises me by closing the distance between the two of us and kissing me. It starts out gentle and grows into something more urgent with every second that goes by. My jaw protests in pain, but I ignore it. This is too good to give up, just because I am in a bit of pain.

I cradle her face with one hand and pull her even closer with the other. She wraps her arms gently around my midsection and moans as she feels the hard on that I am currently spotting.

As the need for air becomes too much, we pull apart. I put my forehead against hers and breathe in deeply, trying to get my breathing and heart rate back under control.

"It's late…how about you stay here? I have a guest room where you can sleep if you wish and I will drive you home, before I go to work tomorrow morning" I tell her, not liking the idea of her taking a taxi at this hour by herself. I make a mental note to text Swarek that I will come in a little later.

"It's fine. I can just take a taxi…" Her eyes are closed and she sighs.

"Just stay here, Mia…" I interrupt her "You are beyond exhausted and I don't like you going back out there at this hour!" _Annnnd I said it out loud_, I chide myself.

Instead of calling me out on my comment, she just nods.

"Okay then…let's go upstairs." I pull away from her and instantly feel the loss of her body. "But you are going to tell me who you got into a fight with!"

I smile and nod. The walk up the stairs is slow and a little painful, but we get there in the end.

"You can take that room and use my bathroom. I have a spare toothbrush and towels there!" I tell her and she goes into the second bedroom.

I walk into my bedroom and try to get the shirt off.

"Stop I will help you" I hear Mia say behind me and then a second later I feel her hands on my shirt, pulling it upwards.

As we finally get my shirt off I turn to look at her. "Thanks" I bite out and move to the bathroom. I hate to rely on people and this is no different. When I imagined her taking off my clothes, it was in a completely different scenario.

"Such a man… don't rely on anyone huh?" I hear her mutter and I grin.

I walk further into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Mia comes to stand in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That looks bad" She tells me and leans on the doorframe.

"You should see the other guy" I retort and she rolls her eyes.

"So…are you gonna tell me who you beat up?" She is not letting that one go. Like a dog with a bone.

"Sam" I say and watch her reaction in the mirror.

"As in Swarek?" She asks with wide eyes and I nod.

"So you two finally had it out then?" Now it is my turn to look surprised and she adds "The tension between the two of you was obvious. It was just a matter of time before one of you blew his top!"

"Yeah, that would have been me. Well…more like Swarek, but I initiated it. Couldn't stand it anymore" There is something about her, that makes me want to tell her my whole fucking life story.

"I will let you go and shower" Mia says obviously satisfied with my answer and pushes of the door frame. "Good night!"

"Hey…" I call out and she stops in her tracks. I walk over to her and pull her towards me. "Good Night" I say before my lips find hers.

I wished I wasn't in this state, otherwise I would strip her naked and pull her with me into the shower.

The kiss is sweet and innocent, but still leaves me breathless as we pull apart. She blushes lightly and whispers another "Good night."

I stand there and look after her as she leaves. "Stop ogling my behind" She calls over her shoulder which makes me chuckle. With her just in the next room, I highly doubt that sleep will come easily tonight.


	13. Awake

**Author's note**

**Happy Sunday everybody!**

**I wasn't going to update until next week, but since you patiently waited for the last one, I thought I give you this one a little earlier.**

**Thank you once again for all your comments.**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I roll over and look at my phone again. It is 5 am and sleep still hasn't taken over. Those kisses were amazing. He certainly knows how to turn the heat up. I have thought of nothing else but those kisses in the last couple of hours; the way his body pressed into mine and how hard he was for me.

I hope he has trouble sleeping as much as I do.

I sigh and get out of bed. Maybe I just need a glass of water.

I try to be as quiet as possible, walking down the stairs, but the wooden steps creak with every move I make.

As I walk into the kitchen, I find Donavan Boyd standing at the sink, looking out the big kitchen window, which is facing the back yard. "Can't sleep?" He asks as I step closer, but he still isn't turning around.

He is just wearing shorts and no shirt. His bruises have taken on a nice deep purple.

"Just came down to get a glass of water" I inform him, but don't move away from where I am standing.

Without looking at me, he slowly moves over to the cupboards, opens one side and takes out a glass. Boyd then moves over to the sink and fills it with water, before turning around and handing it to me.

"Thank you…How are you feeling?" I ask and take a sip of water. The water is ice cold and makes me feel better instantly. This heat is getting to me, even though his house has air con, I have been sweating just lying in bed.

"Took a couple of Thynol, but they are just dulling the ache." His blue eyes are fixed on mine as he takes a couple of steps towards me.

I try to concentrate on drinking my water, but his half naked body is far more interesting. His skin is a little darker than mine and he has the perfect upper body. He doesn't have a six pack, but it is obvious that he does spend a bit of time in the gym.

I notice that he has a small scar on the right side of his stomach just above the waist band of his shorts. A small trail of hair leads down from his belly button and disappears in his pants.

"Stop that" his voice sounds gruff and as I look up, I notice that he stepped even closer.

"Stop what?" I ask, not knowing what he is referring to.

"Stop looking at me as if I am Lunch…if you keep it up I may have to take you right here in the kitchen" He replies, his voice rough, as he lifts a hand and cups my face.

I close my eyes at his touch and my stomach does a somersault. And in this moment I realize I am in big trouble. Het sets me on fire with just a simple touch, how is it going to be if we slept together.

Not wanting to analyze my feelings any further, I open my eyes and step closer until we are just a few centimeters apart. He smells like soap and something uniquely him.

Suddenly he crashes his mouth on to mine and kisses me hungrily. He turns us around and pushes me towards the kitchen counter.

As the need for air becomes necessary, we pull apart and I look him in the eyes. His blue eyes have grown darker and the need for more is evident in his eyes. He takes the glass of water out of my hand and places it on the counter.

"I tried to do the gentlemen thing and stay away tonight…" He mumbles as he kisses my neck, which gets me even more aroused.

"Then stop staying away and just have your wicked way with me" I reply, to my surprise with a strong voice. My breath hitches as he bites my shoulder lightly.

"Smart ass…I plan on doing just that…" He chuckles and kisses his way back up my neck. He takes his sweet time, so I take matters in my own hands. I move my hands into his hair; pull his head up from the spot he is just kissing behind my ear and press my mouth on his again.

Just seconds later he lifts me up on the counter, which I can see, causes him a great deal of pain. He pulls my shirt over my head and takes of my panties.

He pauses and looks me over with an intense stare. I feel slightly embarrassed. I know that I am not ugly, but I do not have a model figure. I have little love handles and my thighs have seen better days too.

I sling my arms around my waste to cover myself.

"Don't" He says and moves my arms back to my sides. He stares at me for another second before meeting my eyes and I can see the hunger in them, which I am sure matches mine.

"You are way overdressed" I state and he chuckles.

"We can change that" He smirks and slides his shorts down.

My eyes follow the trail of hair down and I can see he is already hard. I pull him back towards me and to kiss him again.

But he turns his head downwards and assaults my breasts with his wicked mouth until I squirm. "I need to you in me…RIGHT NOW" I hiss, which causes him to stop and look at me. A smirk is gracing is face. That bastard is enjoying torturing me.

"Your wish is my command" He finally replies and pulls me towards the edge of the counter so that our sexes line up and with one swift move he enters me and I scream. Not out of pain, but out of relief. This feels too good.

"Shit…condom…" Donavan wants to pull out, but I quickly wrap my legs around him.

"I am safe and on the pill" I tell him and he stays where he is.

"Me too" He says and then kisses me again.

I un-wrap my legs and he moves his thick length out and slowly back in. Two strokes later he has me already on the edge. I move my hip to meet his thrust and he stills.

"If you do that again…this will be over before you know it" He whispers.

"Hard and fast" I tell him and he gives me exactly what I am asking for.

I try to catch my breath five minutes later. He brought me over the edge twice in such a short time, before going over himself.

My feelings are all over the place and I try to keep them at bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I rest my head on her shoulder and try to catch my breath.

I swore I would stay away from her and that it would be a dick move to have my wicked way with her, when she was just here to help me.

So I went to bed and as I predicted I couldn't sleep. At some Point I got up to get a glass of water and a few minutes later I heard her door open and her coming down the stairs.

I was looking out the window, but could see her coming into the kitchen, through the reflection in the window.

All she was wearing was an oversized Toronto PD shirt; her feet were bare and her legs seemed a mile long.

I didn't intend to turn around, but as I did, I could feel my dick moving at his own free will.

I couldn't help myself and gave into my craving and simply kissed her. But that was anything but simple. The kiss made me hungry for more.

As I took off her clothes, I couldn't help but stare. She is perfect and looked incredibly sexy, sitting there on my kitchen counter. And the feelings that cursed through me were anything but innocent.

As I entered her without a barrier between us, just skin on skin, I thought I would come right there and then.

What followed after that was unbelievable. Sleeping with her the first time had been good, but this was different. It was raw, rough and unfortunately over far quickly. But I plan on correcting that once we get upstairs into my bed.

I pull out and away from her. Mia looks even more beautiful and more vulnerable now than she did before we had sex. Her lips swollen and her hair all over the place, evidence from when I let my fingers run through it. A sudden urge to protect her from all bad things goes through me and takes me aback.

I push those feelings away; pick up my pants and hand her, her shirt. We get dressed in silence, since it seems that neither one of us knows what to say. And she hasn't looked at me once.

I take a sip of her water and then hand it to her. She accepts it and empties the glass in one big gulp.

Mia hops from the counter, places the glass into the sink and moves past me up the stairs, without looking at me or saying a word.

But I won't let her get off that easily, I want another round with her and this time I will make damn sure I will last longer than my sixteen year old self over ten years ago.

I catch up with her on the top of the stairs, as she just takes a turn towards the guest bedroom.

"Hey…Hey…"I snatch her wrist and turn her towards me. "Where are you going?"

"Uhmm…to bed?" She replies, but she doesn't meet my eyes.

I place a finger under chin and lift her head up, so that she looks me the eyes. "Not in there you don't" I say and take her wrist again and pull her towards my bed room.

Once inside I turn and kiss her again. It takes a minute for her to join in, but she does and seconds later we are naked again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I can hear a phone ring and try to open my eyes. The sun is shining through the curtains and then I realize that I fell asleep in his bed. I didn't intend to, but after round three, I was too exhausted to move and sleep overtook me

He is spooning me and as the annoying device rings again, he moves away to answer it.

"Yes?...okay…yeah…in three hours? …okay…see you then!" I turn around and see Boyd placing his phone back on the night stand. Morning after's are always awkward and I really wanted to avoid that. I try to come up with something to make a graceful exit. For all I know he wanted me in here for more sex and not for me to fall asleep.

"Uhmm…sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep here. I will just…" I push the sheet away from me and try to get up. _Not a very good excuse Mia!_

"No need to run away" He says as he pulls by my waist me back onto the bed. He drags me into his hard chest and it takes me a moment, but I relax eventually.

"That was Swarek…I don't have to be at work for another three hours… How about I make us breakfast while you shower?" He tells me and kisses the top of my shoulder.

"You don't have to…I can just grab something on the way home" I don't want him to go through all that trouble for me.

"I give you a good advice now…If a guy ever offers to make you breakfast the morning after you had sex, you should definitely take him up on that" Donavan says and kisses the soft spot on my neck. "Besides, I make some mean bacon and egg omelets" He ads and I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I try not to be disappointed that she tried to leave my bed that quickly. If she hadn't have told me multiple times earlier this morning how much she liked what I was doing, as I was buried deep inside her, I would have assumed I didn't do my job right.

Plus I am not ready to bring her home yet. I actually liked waking up next to her.

"You stay here…I will make breakfast" I tell her and get out of bed. I pull on my shorts and try not to look too smuck at the side of her.

_Get your feelings under control_, I chide myself. I have already broken my own rule, not to have ever more than a one night stand.

Without dwelling on that any longer, I make my way into the kitchen and start our omelets as well as the coffee machine.

I need to talk to her. I can't stay away from Mia, but I cannot have a relationship with her either. People I care about tend to get hurt, because of what I do and I will not do that to her. Besides everybody still sees me as the corrupt cop and it will not be good for her career if she is associated with me.

This can only ever be sex, nothing more.

After breakfast we shower, together, and then I let her help me get dressed. My ribs hurt worse than yesterday and I take another two Thynol.

* * *

><p>An hour later I pull up in front of her house and stop her as she is just about to get out of the car.<p>

"Wait…Can we talk for a minute?" I ask her and she closes the truck door again.

"Listen I know…it will never happen again... You made that clear the last time…we are good…don't worry. I will not turn into a stalker and follow you around everywhere nor will I expect anything else from you…" I don't know why, but her words sting.

"I was actually going to say something different…" I interject her rambling.

"Yeah…like what?" She asks and her blue eyes find mine.

"I was going to say….I…I obviously cannot stay away from you, but I also cannot offer you a relationship. The only thing I can offer you is a sexual relationship without any strings, nothing more than that." I tell her and wait for her answer.

"So you mean we would be fuck buddies?" She asks and I wince at her words. We are more than fuck buddies. Last night should have shown her that we are close to a nuclear weapon in bed. "I can do that…under one condition!"

"Which is?" I find myself asking.

"While you sleep with me, you don't sleep with anyone else. I am not much into sharing" She replies and catches me of guard.

Does she really think I see that much action, that I have a woman on every corner?

"I don't like to share either!" I bite out.

"Okay then. I will see you later" Mia says and jumps out of my truck, before I can reach over to her to give her another kiss.

She must be the perfect woman. She just agreed to have sex with me, whenever the need arises, without any strings.

I start my truck, with a smile on my face. This is good. I can do, no strings attached.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I cannot believe I just agreed to that. There is this chemistry between us that I cannot deny and which I am already addicted to.

I know already he is going to break my heart!


	14. At the Penny

**Author's note**

**Thank you once again for your comments. They mean a lot to me.**

**I am sorry I have waited so long to post another chapter. But I can tell you that the next one is already in the works.**

**Stay tuned :), because I have more chapters coming up**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

"I have seen that look before" I turn my head and see Oliver sitting next to me. _When did he get here?_

"What look?" I ask, taking a sip of my beer and looking back to the Pool table, where Mia is laughing and flirting with a couple of guys.

"That is the same look Sam was sporting, when ever Andy was around Callaghan or Collins. It's jealousy and distaste for the other men." Oliver answers.

"You are full of it" I grumble and force myself to take my eyes of Mia. Things have changed since Sam and I had it out; including other people's attitudes towards me.

"Maybe, but maybe I am not. The looks you guys give each other, when you think no one is looking, could light a freaking match. Just don't be as stupid as Sam was and push away a good thing." With that Oliver claps me on my back and vacates his seat.

My eyes fall back on Mia, who is giving one of the guys a hug and that guy's hand slides further down and stops just above her ass. They are laughing and a couple of seconds later move apart and concentrate again on the game of pool.

I grip the glass in my hand tighter. This is ridiculous. She gives me exactly what I want; great sex and no strings. And yet here I am; not liking our deal one bit.

We also agreed to keep this a secret, but seeing that guy put his hands on her, just makes me want to go over there and kiss her breathless.

The past month and a half has been great. We alternated between mine and her house after work. If we had days off together we would stay at my place, eating take out, watching TV and having great sex. There was never an awkward moment of silence between us.

Also I discovered that she is a wild cat between the sheets. Just thinking about the time in my back yard, makes my dick hard as a rock.

The first couple of times at my place she tried to sneak out during the night; she thought that is what I wanted. No awkward morning after. But I told her in no uncertain terms, that what we are doing aren't one night stands and that sneaking out wouldn't be required. I also may or may not have bribed her with a bacon and cheese omelet.

Mia moves away from the pool table and disappears behind the door that leads to the bathrooms. I quickly drown the rest of my beer and follow her.

A couple of minutes later she emerges out of the bathroom and she smiles as she spots me leaning against the wall.

"Hey" Mia says as she steps closer.

"Hey" I grumble. I was in a great mood as I stepped into the Penny. I was looking forward to seeing her and possibly taking her home. But as I saw her laughing and playing pool with those other guys, my mood turned sour.

Instead of waiting for her to say something else, I pull her towards me. As she comes to a stop a few inches away from me, I flip us around, so that she is trapped between my body and the wall.

While her eyes show how surprised she is by my move, her lips are spotting a smile.

She has a little make up on and she is wearing a black tight top, which emphasizes her breasts; shorts and boots, which make her legs, look a mile long. In other words she looks sexy as hell and she knows it.

I lean in and kiss her hard. My mood improves with every second that ticks by. As we pull apart her eyes are darker and her desire for me evident. Her hair is a little tousled and she looks well kissed.

I cannot help but feel smuck, about the fact that I put that look there.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I don't know what to say. I mean I have been kissed by him multiple times before, but this was different.

He claims he doesn't want a relationship, but it is almost like as if we already are in one. In the past month and a half, I rarely went out. I spend almost every night with Don and my friends were already getting suspicious.

This afternoon as he texted me, to ask if I would come over tonight, I answered him I had plans with my friends and that I may see him at the Penny later. I only received a _'have fun'_ in return.

As I was talking earlier to Aaron and Peter, two Rookies from 27th division, I could feel him staring at me. And his distaste for my two friends was evident on his face.

I am already developing deeper feelings for him and my head tells me to walk away from this. But I am addicted to everything that is Donovan Boyd. I figured it didn't matter, whenever I walk away from this, leaving him will hurt like hell. Better delay the heart break a little longer.

"What was that?" I finally manage to say.

"A kiss" He states the obvious and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah…but here? Didn't you say you wanted to keep it a secret?" I am curious.

"I couldn't stand seeing that guy touch you…_everywhere_" Don says through gritted teeth.

"He just hugged me" It wouldn't surprise me, if Don would start beating on his chest, Tarzan style, right now.

"He wants more than just _that_" He breathes out deeply and steps away from me.

"I don't think so" I tell him and try to keep a straight face. This is too good.

"OH…You really don't have any idea what effect you have on guys huh?" He questions in a louder voice. "Every male in the bar was watching you!"

"Including you! But Peter still doesn't want more than a hug." I state.

"For someone, who you claim doesn't want more from you, he sure as hell slipped his hand quite close to your ass" I am not sure, if I should be mad or turned on by him right now. He is obviously jealous.

He ruined me for all other man and when this thing between us ends, it will be hard for me to find someone else who is this amazing in bed.

"Don…" I say and make him look at me. I step closer to him and smile. "You are more his type than I am…" The look on his face tells me that I have to spell it out for him. "Peter is gay."

"Oh…" That all he says.

"What is going on?" I ask him. "Why are you behaving like this? Last time I checked you weren't my boyfriend and I can definitely decide who I show public affection with and who no!"

"I just didn't like that his hands were all over you! Remember our deal, as long as we are doing this…" He gestures between the two of us "We are not sleeping with other people."

"Did that look like I was having sex with him?" Seems like we are going to have THE talk at the Penny.

"No, but…" He starts, but I stop him.

"No buts. You are not my boyfriend. You said you cannot offer me a relationship and I am fine with that. But don't stand here and behave like a boyfriend! You have no right! You need to figure out what you want, Boyd" He winces as I use his last name. I walk a little closer, give him a small kiss and then walk back out to the barroom.

"Where were you?" Peter asks as I find him and Aaron sitting at the bar.

"Bathroom" I tell him and order another drink.

Don doesn't come out until a few minutes later and takes his seat at the end of the bar again.

For the rest of the night Don and I glare at each other, but don't speak a word. He needs to figure out what he wants. He cannot go all Caveman on me and complain about another man's hand on my back, when he doesn't want a relationship.

Aaron ends up driving me home that night. I don't get a text or a call from Don that night or the next morning.


	15. Baby Sitting and an unexpected visitor

**Author's note**

**Originally I had something else in mind for this chapter. I deleted it after I wrote a thousand words already. Now it turned into this. Somehow this chapter took a life of its own.**

**Thank you again for the comments. I am happy to see that Boyd grows on you guys :)**

**Enjoy and stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

It hurts a little.

I haven't seen or heard from Donovan Boyd in three days. We haven't even seen each other at work either, because Sam and him were in court all week, testifying.

Today is Saturday and I am going to baby sit Robby Swarek. Well he is actually going to sleep here, because Andy and Sam need a night out and Andy's Dad is on vacation. All the 'old' officers and detectives are going to St. Catharine's for the grand re-opening of Sam's sister's restaurant.

Apparently they renovated and built an extension and tonight they are having a big party.

My brother is out working, so it's just going to be me and the little guy. He is now two years old and just started talking.

I have baby sat for Andy and Sam before, but this will be his first sleep over. I even went and got our old baby bed from my parents place.

The bell rings and I go and open it.

"Hey" I step aside and Sam and Andy step into the house. Andy is balancing Robby on her hip.

"Hey…are you sure you are okay with him sleeping over?" Andy asks worried.

"I told you, it is not a problem." I tell her and smile.

"Stop worrying Andy. It is not like he hasn't slept somewhere else before and he knows Mia" Sam says and smiles at his wife. He is clearly amused by her behavior.

"Plus I promise that I will watch that he won't drink too much…you know so the pretty little head of his won't hurt tomorrow morning" Robby is wiggling in Andy's arms with his arms stretched out towards me.

I take him of her and in return he plans a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Good…good. And please no strippers!" Sam winks at me and Andy hits him playfully.

"SAM!" Andy cry's out and laughs.

"Oh damn…then let me just make a call and cancel them." I move towards the couch and sit down. I balance Robby on my knees, facing towards me. He is clinging to his giraffe and making some unidentifiable sounds.

"We will be back, tomorrow mid day to pick him up" Andy informs me and sits down next to me. Sam closes the door, puts the bags he was carrying next to it and joins us on the couch.

"Take your time. I was thinking of taking him to the park around the corner from here. Just give me a call when you are back and I will drop him off." I suggest.

"What do you think McNally? Sounds like a pretty good idea." At first I thought it was weird that Sam called her 'McNally', but I got to know that it's just his nickname for her. Andy told me that 'babe' and 'sweetheart' are two words he uses very rarely and just in private. 'McNally' is just his way of being affectionate when other people are around.

"Okay…but if anything happens just call me okay?" She says and I nod.

"Don't worry I will. Now go. You have a pretty long drive ahead of you" I tell them and Sam checks his watch.

"Clarke is right, we gotta go now." With that all three of us get up.

Andy hugs her little guy again and then steps out of the house. "You would think with him being two years old, she would have gotten used to leaving him over night with someone else" Sam says laughing, as gives Robby a kiss on the cheek.

I wait for Sam to come back from the car to give me the car seat for Robby, before closing the door. I shiver lightly. The November air is pretty cold. Thankfully it hasn't started snowing yet.

"So little guy what are we going to do, since strippers and booze are out of the question?" I ask looking at Robby.

I set him down and he races to the bags that Sam dropped next to the door. I help him unpack and we end up playing with cars, until it is time for dinner. I make mash potatoes and sausages and he eats every little bit of it.

Andy called a couple of times. The first time to check if everything was going ok and the second time to wish Robby a good night. In the background I heard Sam mutter not so quietly "Mother hen".

Thankfully I brought a couple of Disney movies for the evening's entertainment. Just as I put in Toy Story, the door bell rings.

As I open and none other than Donovan Boyd is standing in front of me.

"Hi" I manage to say.

"Hi" He looks up and down on me and smiles. After dinner Robby and I had a bath and we already put on our PJ's. "Nice pants. Can I come in?" He says referring to my Mickey Mouse PJ bottoms.

"Thanks. No you can't. What are you doing here?" I ask with a bit of bitterness in my tone. I am hurt that he hasn't bothered to contact me and now just turns up unannounced on my door step.

"Why not? Have you got company?" He tries to look around me and the door, but I quickly close the door a little more.

"Yes I do. So…What are you doing here?" I repeat. I have a hard time keeping my eyes of him. He is wearing his usual combo, of jeans, a button down shirt and his leather jacket.

Suddenly there is a crash coming from the living room and I silently curse. "Wait here!" I tell Don and run into the living room, where Robby just knocked over a glass of water.

"How did this happen little guy?" I ask him, before taking a towel out of the washing basket near the stairs to mob it up.

Robby just smiles at me and doesn't reply. He is already forgiven, because I cannot stay mad at those cute brown eyes.

"Who is that?" I hear Don ask behind me. Damn for a moment I forgot that he was at the door.

Robby now curious of the new man in the room, walks towards him with his favorite stuffed animal, a giraffe. Don couches down and smiles. "What's your name little man?"

"Robby" he answers.

"Hi Robby, I am Don. How old are you?" Don now sits crossed legged on the ground and Robby steps into his lap.

"Two" Robby answers and holds up two fingers. He is a bright kid.

I am finally finished mobbing up the water and sit down at on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I repeat myself again. But Don ignores me and focuses completely on Robby.

"Who is this?" Don asks taking the giraffe out of Robby's hands. "Does the giraffe have a name?"

"Dotty" Robby answers and tries to take his toy out of Don's hands, but Don moves it out of his reach. An exciting giggle escapes from Robby as he tries to reach for it.

Don tickles Robby's face with the stuffed animal, before Robby latches on and grabs the animal. More laughter comes from the little boy and I cannot help but smile, seeing those two play and laugh.

I get more comfortable on the couch and keep watching them. They now have moved on from Dotty to the small racing cars that are scattered around my living room floor.

Don looks up once in a while and smiles at me, but other than that he and Robby forget all about me. So I turn on the TV and let those two play.

I don't know what to make of his appearance on my doorstep. Five days have passed, since the incident at the Black Penny; five days without a word from him and now he is sitting here playing with Robby as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later I put Robbie to bed. He falls asleep about half way through the bedtime story I am telling him. I turn on the baby monitor, close the door silently behind me and then make my way back to the living room, where I find Don cleaning up the toys.<p>

"You don't have to do that. I will do it tomorrow" I tell him as make myself comfortable on the couch again.

"It can be painful if you step onto one of them tomorrow morning, when you still half asleep." Don replies and puts the last car back into Robby's bag.

"How would you know?" I ask curiously. Before today, I thought he would be very anti-children. Maybe he has some of his own?

"I have two nieces" He replies as he also sits down but at the other end of the couch.

"How old are they?" I really like to know more about him. We always talked about my personal life, my brother, my parents and my friends. But he barely told me anything about himself. And as long as he is volunteering information, I might as well ask as much as I can. Never know when I get a chance like this again.

"They should be six and eleven" He answers and stares past me into nothing-ness.

"Should be?" I question. His eyes focus on me and they have sadness in them.

"I haven't seen them in about five years" I can see and hear that it pains him.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I haven't talked to anyone about this in a very long time. Sam knows what happened back then, because he was one of the officers you responded to my brother's house that night. Other than that my superiors know since it is in my file, but apart from that no one else knows.

But for some unknown reason I want to tell her everything, the whole ugly truth of how I endangered my brother's family.

"They must miss you" Mia states. She doesn't pry; she doesn't ask a lot of unwanted follow up questions, she just states the obvious.

"I doubt they'd remember me. Marie was just one, the last time I saw her" I try to push down the emotions that bubble up on the inside. Remembering how she laughed at me, as I was making silly faces at the dinner table, still does me in every time.

"How old was ur other niece?" Mia asks in a quiet voice.

"She was six." I answer and try to imagine what Eva looks like now. I have never given into my urge to find them on Facebook, twitter or do a drive by their house. It is too dangerous.

"Wow… so she is eleven now? That is an age where they are still cute, until they turn into teenage girl terrors" Mia makes a face and I smile. I can imagine she never caused her parents much trouble. Mia seems so innocent.

"I think my brother can handle it. After all he brought me up, so anything those two throw at him and his wife, cannot be worse than what I did" I reply honestly. I had a small phase of acting out. I blew off school and was on the verge of failing but my brother got wind of it and read me the riot act.

"Already as teenager you were a badass?" She questions with a smirk.

I laugh drily. "Yeah... I nearly failed school. My brother found out and said that no matter what I did he wouldn't give up on me and send me away. From then on he drove me to and from school every day, helped me with my homework every day. Every free minute he had, he made sure I wouldn't fail school. And thanks to him I graduated with an average of B."

I still cannot believe he did all that. He was thirty at the time and just opened his own law firm and once a week he volunteered at the local community center and took on pro bono cases. That is how he met Anne. She runs the community center. It was love at first side for my brother and instead of focusing on his life and new found love, he put me first.

"Sounds like you have a pretty great brother." Mia shivers and I hand her the blanket that is hanging over the armrest next to me.

"Yeah I do… well did. It is better they are not associated with me anymore" I look straight in her eyes and I can see that she is dying to ask more questions, but she is holding them back. Right then I decide to tell her everything.

I take a deep breath and start talking again "Five years ago, I just got back from undercover. I was pretty badly injured and as usual I stayed at my brother's house. Said undercover job followed me home, assaulted Anne, my brother's wife, because they wanted to get to me.

My targets brother wanted to make me pay for my targets death. I was there and was able to take him out, but my nieces should have never been subjected to that sort of thing in the first place. Two innocent girls scarred by the life their uncle is living.

They deserve better than to be put into danger, so I left and never went back."

"It wasn't your fault!" Mia says in a harsh voice. And I am taken aback a little.

I laugh another dry laugh and look at her. "I have heard that a lot of times before. The shrink, who evaluated me, said the same. But you and everybody else are wrong. It is my fault. I should have known better. I am an undercover cop after all. And this is why I cannot have a relationship with any one. I am not going to endanger people I care about, just because of what I do." I swallow hard and stare past Mia at the empty wall. I don't want to see the pity in her eyes.

Mia inches closer and turns my head, so that I am forced to look at her.

"I can't even begin to understand what you have been through, but taking from what you just told me, it wasn't your fault. The people responsible for your OP should have anticipated this and stopped it from happening all together.

You cannot keep blaming yourself for something that was out of your control" Her eyes are soft and void of any pity. "You cannot keep everybody at arm's length forever. I bet you miss your brother. And I also bet that you want to see your nieces graduate and chase away all their future boyfriends."

"NO" I shout and jump up. She flinches back and I am instantly sorry that I shouted. I try to soften my stance and come to sit on the coffee table in front of her. "I am sorry I didn't mean to shout."

"It's ok" Mia smiles a little and doesn't seem to hold it against me.

"What I mean is that cannot go back there. I am also ashamed of what I did to Sam. I was so obsessed with catching Jamie Brennan and got lost. I avoided prison just because I made a deal with IA. He would be disappointed and after all he has done to for me, I don't want him to know." I hand my head low

And that is the whole ugly truth about Donovan Boyd. _Pathetic huh?_ I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to see me anymore.

"You know…for a bad ass you are pretty dumb sometimes" She tells me and as I look up I see that she is smirking. "I don't think he would be disappointed. After all this time he would probably be just glad to see you again."

_What have I done to deserve the company of such an awesome woman?_

I shoot her a grateful smile. For some reason I feel a ton lighter than I did a couple of hours ago. I missed her this week, but I didn't know what to tell her when I saw her.

We sit a few minutes in silence until I choose to speak up again. "Uhmm…I should probably go. It is late." I tell her and get up. I suddenly don't know what to say to her.

"Hey…wait" Mia jumps up and grabs my arm. "Why did you come here tonight?"

_Damn_… I just hoped I could avoid that question tonight. Especially after what I just told her about myself, I don't want to bring up what I decided on a couple of days ago. This will make her run for the hills for sure.

"I… Well after how we left things at the Penny, I came to clear the air." Telling her the truth is the only way to go. "I wanted to see, because I missed you this week. And I am sorry I was a jerk. But I just didn't like the way that guy was touching you…"

"Don…" Mia starts but I cut her off.

"I know… I know… I don't have a right to say a thing because I am not your boyfriend. And after what I just told you, I want you to understand that I can never be your boyfriend, but I want us to stop hiding it. I want to be able to touch you and avoid having a repeat of the Penny again." I tell her and look straight into her eyes.

"So you want us to be public, but everything else stays the same?" She asks me.

"Yes… I want to be upfront with you. I have applied for a transfer to Montreal, when my year at 15 Division is up. And if you can't do this then we better part ways now. I don't want to give you false promises or give you hope for more. Just know that my intend is not to hurt you. I just enjoy spending time with you" I say softly and cradle her face with my right hand.

She closes her eyes and leans into my hand a little more. "Okay" I can't believe she said that. Every other woman would run as fast as possible to get away from the shitty deal I just offered. _Why do I get the feeling I will break both our hearts in the end?_

"Okay then…What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask as I walk to the door.

"Robby and I are going to the park" She answers as she follows me.

"I will be here at 10 am with doughnuts and coffee" I turn around and see the surprise on her face.

"Uhmm…I don't know how Sam and Andy feel about you spending time with Robby" She says. Mia obviously remembers what happened with the Diaz kid.

"I will text Sam later on and ask for permission. How about it?" She nods in agreement. I lean down and kiss her. It is a sweet short kiss and I enjoy every second of it. "I will see you tomorrow" I almost whisper, turn around and walk out the door, before I do something stupid like take her right against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

The door closes softly behind Don and I take a deep breath.

I sit back down on the couch and flick through the TV channels. Nothing really appeals to me, so I stop at some documentary about see lions.

I am angry at the person who was in charge of Don's OP, five years ago. How do you not anticipate a retaliation hit, if it comes out that there was a UC in their organization? No wonder he tries to keep everybody at arm's length.

I am also angry at Don for blaming himself. I have seen my brother go through something a while back. His informant got killed and my brother took it pretty hard. He blamed himself and still does. No matter how often I tell Will that it isn't his fault and there is nothing he could have done to prevent it, he doesn't let it go.

And now this whole deal with Don. _What have I gotten myself into?_

This is insane. Why did I agree to this? If my calculations are right he is leaving in May, which leaves us another six month.

I have to keep my heart closed off for that time, so that I make it out of this with a somewhat intact heart.


	16. Sunday with Robbie

**Author's note**

**Thank you for your comments, they mean a lot.**

**Here we have another chapter. Mistakes are all mine.**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

"What can I get you?" The waitress asks as I step up to the counter. It's 8.30 am and I am on my way to Mia's house far too early.

I got up at 6 am and went for a jog. After I showered, shaved and had my first cup of coffee, I couldn't stand my own lonely company anymore and decided it was time to head over to her house.

"Two hot chocolates with marshmallows, one small and one extra-large. One extra-large black coffee, no cream and no sugar. I also would like six cookies, three vanilla and three chocolate. And three chocolate muffins" I tell her, pay and then step aside for her to take the next order. I texted Sam earlier this morning and he gave me the all clear to spend time with his son. I am sure I will be grilled about my relationship with Mia, when he is back at the office on Monday morning.

Sam and I are slowly forging a friendship again. Maybe it is also time to tell him that in six month time, he will be getting a new partner again or Traci back, either way I will be gone.

Five minutes later I knock on Mia's front door and Will, Mia's brother, opens the door in just his PJ pants.

"Boyd?" He asks with an annoyed face. Seems like Mia hasn't told her brother where she spends most of her nights or more importantly with whom.

"I am here to pick up Mia" I tell him and wait for him to step away from the door. It started to snow last night and the ground is nicely covered with about 15 cm of snow. In short: I am freezing my ass off.

He stares at me for another few seconds before he lets me in. "I would have brought you something, if I'd known you were going to be here."

"What exactly do you want from my sister?" Will asks and comes to sit with his arms folded across his chest, on the arm rest of the couch.

I am not entirely sure if Mia wants him to know, so I just answer "That is between me and your sister."

Will glares at me and thankfully in that moment, Mia chooses to come down the stairs with a sleepy Robbie in her arm. Strange feelings curse through my body as I see her, but I suppress them. No need to get feelings involved; in six month I will be gone anyways. There is no future for us.

I smile at her as she steps closer and hand her and Robbie their cups of hot chocolate. Both of them are still wearing their PJ's and look cute as hell.

_I wish I could wake up to this every morning…_

"Thank you" She says and thankfully puts an end to wherever my thoughts were about to go. Will is still glaring at me over her left shoulder. "I hope my brother behaved" Mia winks at me and then turns to glare at Will.

"What is he doing here, Mia?" Wow... he seriously is going to do this in front of me! Didn't think he had the balls.

Will and I met a few years ago, as he was fresh out of the academy and I was a Detective in training back then. He was a little shy, naive and the target of many pranks. But by the look of things his time on the force changed him.

I assume that his dislike for me comes from the stories he heard.

I am about to answers, as Mia beats me to it.

"Don and I are sleeping together, so you will see a lot more of him." Mia answers bluntly, which makes me nearly choke on my coffee, but I keep my blank face firmly in place. I really intended to make it out of this house, without being shot at.

"Jesus...MIA... I did not need to know **THAT**" Will shakes his head. "He is not good for you...You should stay away from him!"

I am not lying, when I say his words sting, but he has a point. I am not good enough for her and she should stay away. Now if I were a better man, I would stay away from her. But I am addicted to her and only a bullet to the head or my transfer will make me stop seeing her.

"**WILL **cut it out!... I make my own decisions. And you should apologize. He is good to me and who I sleep with is non off your business... I told you, so you won't start search parties when I not make it home during the night!" Mia tells him through clenched teeth.

She stares at her brother until he gives in. "Sorry" he says, gets up and leaves the room.

"I am sorry...He was out of line" Mia turns around to face me, with a scowl on her face.

"He is right you know?" I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Play...Play..." Robbie seems to have woken up completely and is now waggling his little arms at me.

I sit down my coffee cup and take Robbie out of Mia's arms. "Go and get ready. I will look after this little monster for a minute" I tickle Robbie and he giggles. Thankfully he isn't holding his hot chocolate anymore.

"We are not done with that conversation!" Mia huffs. "Can you change Robbie? His stuff his upstairs in my room. I just have to go and take a quick shower."

I nod and follow her to her bed room. Mia grabs her clothes and goes to take a shower.

I undress him and change his diaper, just as Mia is re-entering the bedroom.

"Never thought you could change diapers!" She states as she pulls on some socks.

"Since I baby sat my little nieces whenever I was in between assignments, I had to learn it." I tell her with a smile. "The first time I was left alone with Eva it was a disaster. She had diarrhea and in the end there was poop everywhere. On me and on her as well as on the changing table. We had to take another bath so we wouldn't smell like poop." I shudder at the memory. I nearly puked as I cleaned everything up.

Mia laughs and flops down onto the bed next to Robbie. I have difficulty putting him into some clothes, since he has only eyes for Mia. Which I can completely understand, but it isn't helping the situation.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, after breakfast, we finally step outside and are greeted by snowflakes coming from the sky again.<p>

"I am glad Andy foresaw this and packed Robbie's winter gear" Mia says and I set the little guy to the ground. We don't have a stroller and since it isn't far to the park, he can walk.

Robbie is giggling and chasing snowflakes all the way there. As we get there I take him and try to build a snow man. Unfortunately the snow isn't sticking very well and the attempted snow man ends up looking like a sad pile of snow, with a face.

Afterwards Mia and the little guy roll around the snow, making snow angels.

By mid-day we walk exhausted back to Mia's house. "Want to have something to eat?" Mia asks as we approach the front door. I notice that one car is missing from the drive way, which must mean that Will is gone and it is safe for me to come inside.

I shift Robbie from one side to the other and nod. His eyes are half closed and I think it is time for his mid-day nap.

"Hey Buddy, want to get something to eat, before you go to sleep?" I ask him quietly and a tiny nod is the only answer I get. As we step inside I can see that Will has left on the fire, which makes it nice and cozy inside.

After taking her boots and jacket off, Mia takes Robbie from me to undress him as well. I do the same, walk into the kitchen and inspect the fridge.

Mia comes in rushing after me "Here you take him...I will make us something to eat."

I shake my head. "Nope...I will make lunch and look after Robbie. BLT sandwiches ok?"

"No...Don...I can do it. You can cook in your house, but this is my house, well technically Will's house, but I should cook." Mia protest, but I silence her with a kiss on the lips.

"I will make something to eat" I say without leaving any room for more arguments and push her out of the kitchen.

I make Mia and myself BLT sandwiches. Since I really don't know what two year olds like, I go with the safe option, and make a peanut butter sandwich for Robbie.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I am being pushed out of the kitchen by Don and I am far too light-headed from that kiss to protest.

Robbie is sitting half asleep on the couch, watching cartoons and I join him. I pull him closer and lie down on the couch with him.

* * *

><p>"Mia…Mia" Someone is calling my name and gently shaking my shoulders. <em>Crap<em>, I must have fallen asleep.

I open my eyes and see Don is crouched in front of the couch. "Why didn't you wake me?" I whisper, unsure if Robbie is still asleep or not.

"No reason to." He simply answers.

Then I realize that Robbie isn't lying in front of me anymore. "Where is Robbie?"

"Over there" Don nods to the right. I sit up to look and the blanked falls of me. Don must have covered me as I was sleeping. Robbie is sitting on the ground playing with his cars.

"How long was I out for?" I rub my eyes and try too smooth over my sleep hair.

"Maybe three hours. As I came back from the kitchen, the two of you were already asleep. Robbie woke about an hour ago." Don comes to sit next to me and pulls me into his right side. "I only woke you, because Andy just called. They are sitting in a traffic jam and won't be here anytime soon. She said that they will come and pick up Robbie instead of you driving all the way over there."

I put my head onto his shoulders and watch Robbie play. My stomach interrupts the moment of peace with a big growl.

"Maybe it is time to feet you." Don laughs and gets up.

"I can get myself something" I half heartily protest, but Don disappeared already in the kitchen, just to re-emerge a few minutes later with a plate.

"Not sure how good it is going to be, since I heated it up in the microwave, but if it is bad, I will make you a new one." He says and hands me the plate. Don re-takes his spot next to me on the couch and pulls me closer again.

_I could get used to this!_

* * *

><p>A few hours later Andy and Sam pick up Robbie. After a few minutes discussing that I will not accept their money for watching Robbie, they drive home and leave me and Don alone.<p>

"I should go" Don says getting up from the couch. "You probably want a little peace and quiet, after having your house invaded."

I quickly walk over to him and strip out of my jumper. "What I really want is get you out of these clothes and into my bed!" I say, before I kiss him hard.

He obviously doesn't need to be told twice. He quickly strips me out of the rest of my clothes and pushes me onto the couch.

Like always I try to fight the urge to cover myself, as he looks me over from head to toe. "Beautiful" He murmurs, kneels between my legs and then he leaves a trail of kisses right up to…

"Mhhh" escapes my throat and I can feel him smiling. I already discovered that he is very skilled with his tongue, but he now adds a finger to the mix and not before long I find myself going screaming over the edge.

"Maybe we should take this party to your bedroom?" Don asks with a smile. "I really don't fancy, your brother finding us here with my head between your legs" He adds and I barely manage a chuckle. Don picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

I wait until he joins me naked in bed, before I climb on top of him, also leaving a trail of kisses until I reach his very hard dick. I pull him into my mouth and start the sweet torture.

* * *

><p>"You are evil" Don whispers in to my ear, as we are taking a shower together a couple of hours later.<p>

I turn to face him. "I don't know what you mean" I say, but can't stop the grin on my face, as I see the look he is shooting me.

"You tortured me…I should have you arrested" Don laughs and pulls me in for another kiss.

As we pull apart, I shrug my shoulders. "Fine…if you don't like it, I will just stop" With that I turn around, with a smile, to grab my body wash. "He…" comes out of my mouth as Don suddenly warps his arms around my waist and pulls me back towards his hard chest.

"I never said I didn't like it" He growls and kisses the sensitive spot on my neck. Which results in us, not making it out of the shower, for another half an hour.

_Yeah…my heart doesn't need protecting, since it has already been lost to the guy currently holding me tight. _I think as I fall asleep that night with a wide smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve Peck's POV<strong> (every time I write Steve from now on I mean it is Steve Peck)

My phone rings and I carefully roll out from under Traci's arm. Thankfully she doesn't wake up and I quickly go and answer the offending device in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I say harshly, letting the person on the other end know, that I do not appreciate the late night call.

"Steve, we have a problem" Aaron, one of my UC's, answers and I am instantly awake. _Did they make him? _"Meet me at the spot in an hour" He adds and hangs up on me.

_Shit…_

I get dressed, leave a note for Traci and drive to Professor's Lake, which is located north-west of the city, in Brampton. I make it there with ten minutes to spare, so I circle around, to see if anyone followed me, before I find the spot Aaron and I always meet.

"Were you followed?" I ask as soon as he comes to a stand in front of me.

"No" He shakes his head and takes another drag of his cigarette. Aaron is an undercover cop currently working in the Darren Flinch organization.

Boyd was our main UC. We send in Aaron a year later as a backup plan, since Flinch has a habit off killing the guys we send in. It's already a big win that we managed to get two cops to infiltrate his organization and work for him for several years.

"What is the problem?" I ask, hoping I didn't leave Traci alone in my bed for nothing.

"They know that Mark is a cop!" Aaron answers.

"How?" Victor Flinch couldn't have told him, since we made him disappear in a safe house, after he cut a deal with the DA. Darren Flinch's little brother is an addicted and a wimp.

Victor flipped immediately after we told him exactly how many years he would need to spend in prison, just for knowing about his brother's activities.

"I don't know. Someone must have leaked something. All I know is that Darren himself is on his way. Also there are talks that the Mafia owes him a favour and he just cashed it in. Meaning, a hit has been ordered on the other cop." Aaron informs me and looks around nervously.

Aaron didn't know who the other cop was, same as Donovan didn't know about Aaron. It was safer that way. If one of them was found out, they couldn't tell them about the other.

Aaron only found out there was another cop, because he was one of the guys who ran away from McNally and Clarke that night at the F-Stop and he asked what happened to Mark. So I told him.

"Shit… I will get onto it. Meanwhile, you try to stay out of trouble." I tell him and take out my phone. Better call in my team, we need to get ahead of this ASAP. I hope by tomorrow morning we will know more.


	17. Missing

**Author's note**

**Thank you again for all the comments, guys. You are amazing.**

**I had to split this chapter in two. I will post the second part in a few days.**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

"I will see you this afternoon at work?" I turn around to look at Mia, who is standing in the door way.

"Yeah you will" She shoots me a smile and I step forward and kiss her one last time. The kiss quickly turns heated and it takes a lot of effort on my part to pull away.

"Sorry…but if we keep doing this; I will definitely be late for work. And I like to stay in Sam's good graces for a while." I tell her and kiss her cheek.

Mia laughs and my stomach flips. I love hearing her laugh. "Well we can continue tonight…" She says and winks at me.

"Count on it" I tell her and make my way down the steps to my car. She waits until I drive off, to close the door.

* * *

><p>I enter the station 20 minutes later still in a great mood.<p>

"BOYD" Best shouts across the station and motions me to his office. As I walk up the steps to Frank's office, I can see that Sam and Steve are already there.

"Close the door" Franks orders and I do as I am told, before taking a seat in front of the table.

"We have a problem Don" Steve says with a grim expression. "We have another cop in the Flinch organization, who went under a year after you did. He was the backup plan. Said cop informed me yesterday that the Mafia owes Darren a favour, which was just cashed in.

The found out that you are a cop and a hit has been ordered on you. On top of everything Darren Flinch is on his way into the city, to make sure you meet your maker."

I close my eyes and try to calm down, by taking deep breaths. "How did they find out? I thought you made Victor disappear? And wasn't Darren supposed to be busted two weeks ago based on his little brother's testimony?" I ask, with my eyes still closed. This calming method isn't working at all. I am furious and like to punch something or someone.

"We are not entirely sure how they found out." Steve answers and I open my eyes. He looks like as if he hasn't slept last night. "The take down was a bust. The time and date was wrong. The exchange happened a day early and we didn't get wind of it until it was over."

"So in short, we have a mole?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Boyd…we don't want to get ahead of ourselves here. We are going to investigate it." Frank tells me in a stern voice. "Since there was a hit ordered on you, we will put you in a safe house, until this issue has been resolved."

"Sergeant…no…." I jump out of my seat and start pacing his office. "Look…I will stay here at the station, do paperwork and you can assign a car to my house if you want, but I am not going into hiding." I tell him. I will go crazy in a safe house. "We can catch them quicker, if I am seen out and about."

"I think he is right Frank" Sam pipes in. "He can stay here do paperwork and during the night I will stay at his house. Make it look like we don't know a thing, maybe this way we can catch them quicker!"

"Sam, I and a couple of others of my team will take shifts" Steve adds.

"Fine" Frank says defeated. "But if we don't catch them, with in the next two weeks…" He points at me "You are going into a safe house!"

"Yes Sir" I nod and Frank waves all of us out of his office.

* * *

><p>"So…Mia and you huh?" Sam says with a grin on his face, over the rim of his coffee cup.<p>

"Come on…you can do better than that Swarek!" I tell him and grin. "You sound like your wife and Traci!"

"Alright…Alright." Sam holds up his hands in surrender. "She knows the deal?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes she does!" I find myself telling him. "She knows not to expect a future from me!"

"Does she know that you will be gone in six months?" My head snaps up from my paperwork and I look at him. "What? Best told me as soon as you handed it in three months ago!"

It shouldn't surprise me that he found out about my transfer. Of course Frank would tell him. Back then Sam and I weren't really big on talking to each other. "Yes she does."

"Good…good" Sam replies and the ads "I will only will say this once! Don't be as stupid as I was and run away from your feelings. I can see how the two of you look at each other…well Andy told me, but the point is, Clarke seems to be able to hold her own with you and maybe you shouldn't transfer." With that Sam sets his coffee cup aside and concentrates back on the paper work.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later my phone rings as we are in parade informing the officers about the break in's that are happening all over the city.<p>

I motion for Sam to take over and I walk out of the room to take the call. It says its Mia calling, so I pick up with a "Can't get enough of me huh?"

"Donovan Boyd? Aka Mark Link?" The voice asks and I stop dead in my tracks.

I don't answer and just wait out what else they have to say. I hear whispers in the background before the phone is handed to someone else.

"Don't give them what they want" My blood runs cold, as I hear Mia's voice come through the phone. "Don't give them anything!"

I quickly run back into Parade and pull Peck out of the room. He looks at me confused, but says nothing. I put my phone on loud speaker, just as the other voice comes back.

"We have your girlfriend and unless you do as I tell you to, she dies. Is that clear?" Steve has his phone out already and is talking to someone to get a tab on that call.

I turn the loudspeaker off and answer. "Clear!"

"We want Victor Flinch. You have 48 hours to make that happen. We will call you with further details." The voice says and then hangs up.

"Anything?" I ask Steve, but he just shakes his head.

"SHIT!" I throw my phone against the wall in frustration. Fortunately I have a hard cover casing for my IPhone and it doesn't break in pieces. The Officers just leaving Parade look at me weirdly, but I don't care. They have Mia.

I pick up my phone and try to call her back, but the phone is turned off.

"We need to go to Mia's house. They got her!" I tell him and start off down the hall. But Steve comes after me and stops me.

"First we inform Best, then you stay here, while we go and check out her house!" he says in a calm tone.

"We tell Frank, but I am coming with you to her house" I turn around and walk straight into Frank's office, without knocking.

"They have Mia Clarke!" I tell him as soon as I enter the room.

"Excuse me?" Frank looks at me with confusion.

"Flinch has Mia. He wants his brother. We have 48 hours, until he calls with more information" I pace his office in frustration as Sam, Steve and Traci just enter Frank's office.

"Don…sit down!" Frank asks "Some want to tell me what is going on?" He looks at Steve for an explanation.

"Boyd just got a call from Officer Clarke's cellphone. And unknown person called and told him that they have Mia. Unless he does what they say, she is dead." Steve answers.

"What do they want? And who is it?" Frank questions further.

I keep on pacing the office, while the other three talk. I just want to get out of her and start looking for her. This cannot be happening again!

"They want Victor Flinch. We have 48 hours to make that happen. Sounds to me they know that we buried him and won't get him out quickly. This makes me think that we have a mole in the division. No one knows about Victor Flinch, except from the people in this room and a selected few in Guns & Gangs." Steve runs a hand through his hair.

"They will call with the exchange location at a later point" I tell him.

"I will get in touch with the UC in Flinch's organization." Steve informs us and then turns to Sam and Traci. "Can you guys see what you can find out about the hit? Something seems off. They wouldn't have taken Mia if they planned on getting rid of Don anyways. And we need to figure out what Darren would want with his brother. They never liked each other!"

"Okay…Inform McNally, Epstein, Peck, Diaz and Shaw. See if they can hear something through their channels." Frank orders us and we scramble out of his office.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later we pull up in front of Mia's house. The door is open and a bin bag is lying at the bottom of the front door stairs.<p>

Before the car even comes to a stop I run up the steps, with my gun drawn. "MIA?...MIA?" I call out but there is no answer.

I barely register that Sam followed me into the house and together we clear every room. Everything looks like the way I left it this morning, except the bin bag on the bottom of the stairs, outside. "Everything looks like it did this morning!" I tell Sam and run a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Try her cell again!" Sam says.

I do and there is no answer again. I shake my head and come to sit on the couch. The sick feeling that has settled into the pit of my stomach, since I got the call, gets bigger. I am really trying to keep my cool, for Mia's sake, but I am not successful.

Spotting the vase on the coffee table, I grab it and smash it against the wall.

"Stop, this is a crime scene!" Traci puts a hand on my shoulder, which calms me down a little. I didn't hear her and Steve come in at all. "We need to get forensics in here."

"I will call her brother…" I say and start dialing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Will asks as he suddenly appears in the doorway with the ringing phone in his hand.

I hang up and look up at him. "Mia is missing."

"What do you mean, she is missing?" He questions as he pockets his phone.

I tell him everything, from my undercover OP, over the hit that has been ordered on me to the phone call I received under an hour ago.

"How does Mia come into play? She had nothing to do with all of this!" Will asks, obviously forgetting his detective skills for a minute.

"By simply being associated with me!" I tell him truthfully.

My head snaps back and just then I register what he did. I expected any reaction but not a punch in the face. I didn't even see it coming. I hold my jaw and glare at him. Sam and Steve move to hold Will back from getting in a second punch.

"When this is over, you better stay away from my sister!" Will snarls and pushes Steve and Sam away.

I just nod and accept the bag of ice Traci hands me.

The next few hours pass in a blur. Luke Callaghan is called in, since it is a missing Officer case; and forensics go over every inch of the house and come up with nothing.

The drive back to the station is a silent one. Everybody is in deep thought. I try to rack my brain to where they could have Mia hidden as well as promising myself to do exactly as Will asked of me when this is all behind us.

Once again someone I care about is in danger, just because of my job. If I had stuck to my rules, this would never have happened.


	18. Missing Part 2

**Mia's POV (a few hours earlier)**

My face hurts form smiling too much. And Boyd put that smile there. Damn him and his charm.

I make my way down the stairs with my bag for work and stop in the kitchen. I grab an apple and a yogurt out of the fridge and make myself a cup of coffee.

I have another half an hour until I have to leave for work. I spend that time watching something on TV. If someone would ask me to recite what I just watched I wouldn't be able to tell them, since my mind keeps going over the events from the last couple of days.

Maybe I can convince him to stay? And Montreal really isn't that far, maybe we can make it work?

I shake my head and try to chase away those thoughts. He doesn't want a long time relationship. When he leaves that will be it for us, so I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

The clock on the wall tells me it is time to go. I turn off the TV and drop my cup into the sink in the kitchen.

On my way out, I remember that it is bin day tomorrow and I grab the trash bag from the kitchen and lock up. I am sure Will would have forgotten.

He has been working even more since he got that promotion and we still haven't gone out to celebrate it.

I make a mental note to talk to him about going out after work. He deserved that promotion and he deserves a bit of fun for it.

"Excuse me?" A voice yells and I stop in my tracks.

I turn around to face the person. "Yes?" A guy in his early 30's walks with a few hurried steps across the road and comes to a stop in front of me.

"Do you know a Mark Link?" He asks. He is wearing a green winter jacket, dark jeans and black boots. The hoodie of his jumper is drawn over his head and he is wearing sunglasses.

Mark Link was Don's Alias in the Flinch case. I never asked him about that case. I know it is a sore subject with him so I left it alone.

"No, I am sorry." I tell the guy and turn around. I want to get away from him as quickly as possible and then tell Don. He needs to know that someone is asking for his Alias.

I take a couple of steps, before the guy speaks up again. "What about a Donavan Boyd?"

Who is this guy? Is he working for Flinch? Or is he a fellow cop?

I turn around again and expect him to be still, where he came to a stop a few minutes ago, but he is right behind me.

"No, I don't know anyone by that name" I tell him and want to turn back around, but he grabs my arm. "Let go off me" I snarl, but he isn't having any of it.

Suddenly there is another person behind me, covering my mouth with his left hand and his right arm warps around my waist. I didn't hear him approach and he is at least a head and a half taller than me.

I try to kick him but the first guy is stepping closer, trapping my body between them. Next thing I know he has a needle in his hand. I move my head but the guy behind me is tightening his hold on me and then the guy in the front injects the contest of the syringe into me neck.

A couple of minutes later everything goes black in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A couple of hours later<em>**

"He is here?" a male voice asks.

"Yeah he is. Here this is what he said you should tell the cop." A second male voice answers.

"Copy that" the first one says. That voice belongs to the guy who approached me in front of my house today.

My head is throbbing and it gets worse as I try to open my eyes. "Urggg"

"Ahhh she is awake" The Hoodie guy says with a smirk. He is standing next to a hulk of a man. At least 6"4, his head is shaved and he has upside down crosses tattooed on both sides of his head. The hulk is wearing a black bomber jacket, black jeans and black combat boots.

I am tied to a chair with my hand and feet in an old factory, by the look of things. The building has large windows and a few are broken, which explains the freezing cold temperatures in here. Snow also was blown in by the wind.

I can count about six large poles, which are located in the center of the building. The walls have been tagged by spray painters and we seem to be close to what I assume used to be the office part of the factory.

"Let's call him!" Hulk says and his sidekick fishes out a phone, which I identify as my own.

"Donovan Boyd? Aka Mark Link?" the sidekick says, which makes me think he called Don. He walks over to me with my phone and before he holds it to my ear I get a glance of the screen. He indeed called Don.

"Don't give them what they want" I say and shoot my kidnappers my most evil glare. "Don't give them anything!"

He takes the phone from me and Hulk comes over with duct tape and puts it over my mouth.

"We have your girlfriend and unless you do as I tell you to, she dies. Is that clear?" Sidekick speaks and shoots me a smile. Don must have answered because he ads "We want Victor Flinch. You have 48 hours to make that happen. We will call you with further details."

So this about Darren Flinch's brother, which means these guys are his posse. This also means they don't want Don, they only want the brother. Either Victor is in prison or in witness protection.

I also know that Victor and Darren aren't close and that leads me to believe either Victor has ratted Darren out and will be killed on sight OR Victor has some valuable information and they don't know where to find him.

I shiver as the wind blows into the building. I am glad that I put on my down jacket and my winter boots. Unfortunately I didn't put my gloves on. My fingers are hurting like hell.

"mmhhhh…mhhhh" I try to speak but the tape is preventing me to do so.

BANG.

I try to turn around to see where the noise came from but I can't move properly around. There are footsteps coming close and suddenly my two kidnappers straighten up. Which I assume means that Darren Flinch himself is here.

"Did you call him?" a harsh voice asks from behind me.

"Yes we did boss. Said exactly what you told CJ." The smaller one of the two answers.

"Good. We gotta move." The voice never comes into my line of vision, before moving away from me again. There is another BANG and the footsteps are gone.

My two kidnappers pull out a dark plastic bag and put it over my head. I can feel them loosening the ropes on my hands and calves and then I am being roughly dragged out of the chair and my hands are being tied together again in front of my body.

"Move" CJ, the hulk, growls and keeps a tight hold on my arm. I am sure I will have a bruise there.

I start walking and he guides me. I can't see anything with the plastic bag on my head, except the ground. A door is being opened and seconds later we are walking in the snow.

Someone slides open a car door and I am being shoved into the side. The hulk is getting in with me and I assume the other one is driving.

The car starts moving and I am trying to concentrate on the things I can hear. Trying to make out where I am and where we are going, but apart from the usual traffic noise as well as the occasional bird and the car's radio I hear nothing. The two guys aren't talking either.

After what feels like a life time the car comes to a stop and I am being dragged out of it. The electric garage door is closing behind us and I hear a door open, seconds before I am being pushed up a couple of steps.

The bag is pulled of me and it takes my eyes a moment to adjust.

We are standing in a fully furnished kitchen. A third man is leaning against the kitchen counter. He is slightly older than the other two, has grey hair, blue eyes and is wearing suit pants and a dark blue button down shirt.

"Bring her up to the bedroom on the left" The man says and I recognize his voice as the one who was at the factory. This means that right there is Darren Flinch.

Hulk leads me up the stairs and into a bedroom. To my surprise the window isn't covered, but it's clear that the room has been stripped to the bare minimum, which means there is just a bed, a pillow and a blanket in here.

Hulk unties me and then shuts the door behind him. I hear a click which means he locked the door from the outside and they took off the door knob from the inside.

I walk over to the window and see that it is dark outside. I can see the city from here and it takes me a couple of minutes to figure out that this house is located north of the city.

I inspect the window, if there is any way for me to break it, but the little sticker on the bottom right corner indicates it is security glass and there is no way to open the window, since that handle was also taken off.

I turn and look around the room. The walls are pink and have a few unicorns on the long wall to the left.

I lie down on the bed and hope that Don will find me soon. I am not exactly scarred, since they have treated me very well, but I have no doubt that that could change if they do not get what they want.

From downstairs I hear some chatter, but I cannot make out the words. So I close my eyes and hope that sleep will overtake me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**I apologize for the long wait. I hope you all are still with me.**

**Thank you for all your comments!**

**Stay tuned!**


	19. A Lead

**Author's Note**

**Happy Easter everybody! Hope you didn't had to work and could enjoy the holiday :)**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I am looking at the stack of note books in front of me and sigh. That stack contains three years of undercover notes, which I now have to sift through. I have to find a clue where they could be hiding Mia.

I know a lot about Flinch's organisation; after all I was the middle man, between Flinch and his big time customers. And I know he has multiple safe houses stashed away around the city as well as Montreal. So they could have hid her anywhere.

"You should go to sleep" Sam walks into the office and hands me a cup of tea.

"Thanks, but I need to figure out where they have her" I tell him and pick up the first book.

"You are no use to her if you deprive yourself of sleep. Go and rest. If we get new info I will let you know" Sam says and shoots me a glare.

But he knows I won't budge. He would do the same if it Andy was kidnapped. Sam would tear this city to the ground looking for her. Not that Mia and I are anything like Andy and Sam!

"I will rest when we find her" I tell him and concentrate on what I am reading.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours the words all start to look alike and I figure it is time for a break. I walk into the break room, for some coffee and find Will standing there at the kitchen counter starring at the wall. I really shouldn't be surprised since we were both told in no uncertain terms by Sargent Best to stay within the walls of 15 Division and not go off half cocked.<p>

I pour myself a cup and I am just about to walk out the door as he speaks up.

"I am sorry" Will says, still staring at the wall.

"It's ok" I reply and wait, to see if he will say any more.

"I said those things in the heat of the moment. If Mia had heard that she would read me the riot act right about now." Will turns around with a small smile and gestures towards the unoccupied Detectives office. "Can I join you?"

I nod and walk out the door, not bothering to wait for him.

Will closes the door as he enters and sits in Sam's seat. "Mia likes you. Why is beyond my knowledge!"

"Mine too. I told her I am not good enough for her, but she doesn't seem to listen" Since when did I turn into a chatty person? First I tell Sam about Mia and me and now I am sitting here having the big brother talk with Will.

"She never did and never will. And yes you are not good enough for her, but I suppose you will do better than the cheating bastard" Will says.

"That's not hard to do." I reply and pick up a notebook again. I don't need to tell him what kind of relationship Mia and I have. No brother wants to hear that you are using his little sister until you are transferring to a different city.

"Your notes?" He asks and gestures towards the stack of books.

"Yeah. The last three years of my life. I am trying to find a clue where they could have hid her" I answer and throw him a book. "Make yourself useful!"

Will nods and for the next few hours we are reading in silence.

* * *

><p>I check the clock that is hanging on the wall. It is 6 am and we have about 30 hours before I have to deliver Victor to Darren.<p>

As I look up, I see that Will is starring at the clock too. "We will find her" Will says and then ads "We have too."

"Find anything in your notes?" Steve asks as he enters the office with three steaming mugs of coffee.

"Sort off. There are multiple houses Flinch used to stash the drugs for me to pick up. Those houses are spread out across the city and are just regular town houses in good neighbourhoods. Did you hear anything from them other guy?" I reply and shoot him a hopeful look. At the moment I will take the smallest lead, just something I can focus on, something that will bring us one step closer to Mia.

"He hasn't checked in. I tried his cell, but no answer." Steve replies and comes to sit on the desk.

"Has anyone else uncovered any leads?" Will asks and looks at Steve.

"No. But they are all out there working their CI's. Callaghan is bringing in Victor, in case we do need to make the exchange." Steve takes a sip of his own coffee.

"You reckon Victor is up to something? Did he maybe call his brother?" I ask, trying to figure out why this all is happening now.

"We checked the phone records and there is nothing out of the ordinary. Unless they both used burner phones, they haven't had any contact. And he has been under constant supervision, so he wouldn't even have been able to mail a post card, without us knowing" Steve answers.

"So basically we have nothing?" Will says more as a statement then a question and Steve and I just nod.

We are all deep in thought as Sam comes busting through the doors followed by Traci. They have some news, judging by the look on their faces.

"So I talked to one of my CI's, who spotted Flinch leaving the old factory Wabash Avenue with two of his people. The third person couldn't be identified because he or she had a bag over their head." Sam informs us and I jump up to the map Will and I hung up on the wall to mark safe houses I know of.

I quickly find Wabash Avenue and circle it with a red marker. "We have to check Traffic cameras in that area. Did your CI say what kinda car they used or the license plate?"

"A white van, no windows. License Plate unknown." Sam replies and Steve is already moving towards the nearest computer to check the CCTV cameras.

It takes Steve a couple of minutes to find the right footage and Will spots the white Van first, as the van turns left on Sorauren Avenue.

But we lose it in Cedarvale Park. The Van drives into the park area but doesn't come out again. Either they went on by foot, which is unlikely, or they swapped cars.

"At least we have a lead. Are there any safe houses in that area that you know off?" Steve asks as he turns away from the computer.

"Not directly in that area, at least not that I know off. There is one in Mount Pleasant west, on Holly street" I say and point at the circle on the map. "He has another on in Marple leaf, on Lawnside Dr and a third one in Seaton village on the corner of London St and Euclid Ave."

"They must have switched cars, or we would have spotted them." Sam points out.

"If he really is in bed with the mafia, maybe he uses one of their houses, or he recently bought a new one" I tell them and then look at Steve and ad "You should try and call the other UC again. See what he knows!"

That moment Callaghan comes into the office with a grim expression. Victor can be a very talkative person if he wants to be and knowing him he probable chewed of Callaghan's ear.

"He is in a holding cell. Did you guys find anything?" He asks and come to sit in an empty chair.

While everybody else is filling Callaghan in I send Epstein, Diaz, McNally and Price to the old factory. Shaw, Moore, Williams and Peck are already on their way to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I wake up and see it is still dark outside. I am not entirely sure how long I slept and my stomach is growling since I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday lunch time.

My eyes roam around the almost dark room. They only light is coming from the street light outside. Next to the door sits a plate with a couple of large sandwiches as well as a large bottle of water and juice.

I get up and walk over to it to inspect the food. BLT sandwiches. My kidnappers definitely know how to feed a hostage.

Even though the sandwiches are cold and soggy, they are pretty tasty. I stuff my face with them and then drown half of the water bottle.

Afterwards I walk back to the window and look around. Again trying to figure out where exactly I am, or if I could somehow alert any one.

But since it is dark I cannot see anything. It is frustrating. If I'd get a chance to talk to Don again, I wouldn't be able to give him anything. Damn!

* * *

><p><strong>Luke Callaghan's POV<strong>

I am currently sitting opposite of Victor Flinch trying to get him to talk. On the car ride from his safe house to the station, he couldn't stop talking; now he is very tight lipped. Steve is pacing up and down behind Victor's chair, making him nervous.

"Victor, did you have any contact with your brother?" I ask.

"No" The man across the table answers. Boyd seems to think that Victor has some important information that Darren needs and since he isn't allowed to talk to him himself, I was tasked to do so.

"So you didn't call him or write to him?" I inquire further.

"No" Victor starts bouncing his leg nervously. Alright now I am even more curious.

"Did you tell your brother's associates about Mark Link?" Steve now has come to a stop right behind Victor.

"No" Victor replies once again.

"Detective Peck, what are your thoughts?" With my words Steve comes to a sit next to Victor's arms on the table.

"My thoughts are with the Officer who was kidnapped by your brother Victor. That officer is now used to get us to exchange you for her. Which means since you already gave us all the information we needed, he will kill you. So we really got no choice but to do the exchange!" Steve answers in a calm voice.

"W...What do you mean?" Victor stammers. "I can't go back there…he will kill me!"

"We don't have much choice. We want our officer back. And even if that means we have to hand you over." I tell him with my cop face in place.

"You will never bring him down, if you hand me over! I have all the information!" Victor's eyes have grown big and the panic is evident in them.

"We have enough to take him down and let him rot in a cell for quite some time." Steve informs him.

"You can't do that…We had a deal!" Victor is almost pissing his pants. He is scarred of his brother and his people.

"We did, but that deal went out the window the moment we found out that you are still withholding information from u. Why else would your brother want you in exchange for our officer?" I lean across the table and stare at him.

"I…I…I will give you everything…just don't send me back there!" Victor pleads with us.

"Okay, start talking!" Steve sneers and gets out his notebook.


	20. 41 Strathearn Rd

**Authors's Note**

**So here is the truth…Hi my name is Erdi and I got recently addicted to facebook games such as candy crush and bubble saga again and I have neglected the writing.**

**And I just like to mention my awesome friend Ashley again, who has helped me immensely will all the police business :) Without her I would be lost!**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's POV<strong>

"Copy that! We are on our way!" I answer Boyd and hang up. "Hit the lights. We have to go to Cedarvale Park. They have a lead on Mia."

Moore hits the lights and I step onto the accelerator. We park at the Phil White arena, since that is where the van was spotted entering the park. Noelle and Peck are already waiting for us.

"Boyd said CCTV caught the van here for the last time. Let's see what we find." I inform them and they nod. We set off on foot in silence. Everybody is tense and wants to find our missing officer.

Thankfully the park road wasn't cleared of snow and all we have to do is follow the tire tracks, which lead us all the way to Glen Cedar Rd, where they then disappear into an adjacent property.

I turn to Peck and Moore. "Do a walk around. Look for anything suspicious and a white van" I order them and fish my phone out. I dial Boyd's number and he picks up with the first ring.

"Found something?" He asks harshly.

"Followed a set of tire tracks all the way from the Phil White Arena to Glen Cedar Rd. They are leading into a private property. 41 Strathearn Rd!" I inform him and look at the back of the property. "Can't see if the Van is in there or not, because the wooden back gate is closed. Peck and Moore are doing a walk around!"

"Copy that!" With that Boyd hangs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

"We have a lead!" I inform the others and Sam, Traci's and Will's heads snap around to look at me. I walk over to the map and grab a green marker and circle the address Oliver just gave me. "Shaw called. They followed a set of tire tracks to the back of 41 Strathearn Rd."

Traci immediately turns back around to the computer and types in the address.

"Victor talked" Callaghan says as he enters the detective's office.

"We got a lead!" I reply with a small smirk and he shoots me one in return.

"You first!" He motions with his hand towards me and sits down.

"It belongs to Stefano Manucci." Traci pipes in and turns around, just as Steve joins us in the office.

"What does?" Callaghan asks confused.

"Shaw and Williams found tire tracks leading across Cedarvale Park to the back of 41 Strathearn Rd. It belongs to Stefano Manucci." Sam explains and the confused look leaves Callaghan's face.

"The enforcer?" Will inquires with a surprised look.

"One and the same" I reply. This has gotten all kinds of complicated. Why do criminals these days have to gang up? Back in the day the Italians wouldn't have been caught dead with the Irish and vice versa.

"Victor talked. The mob does in deed owe Darren a favour" Steve starts to fill us in. "A year ago Darren gave them a tip of a mole in the Mob's ranks and also told them that a weapons shipment was about to be raided by customs. On top of everything he saved Antonio Baldassarri child's life." Steve ads and puts Baldassarri's picture up next to Darren's and Victor's on the white board.

Sam whistles and says "Baldassarri doesn't just owe him one favour, he owes Darren for the rest of his life!"

"And why do they want Victor?" I ask curiously.

"Victor isn't as dumb as we thought he is. It is true that he doesn't get along with his brother and that he is an addict, but Victor is the accountant for Darren as well as organized the collaboration between the mob and the Irish. He knows delivery dates, methods of delivery and the who is who of the criminal underbelly." Callaghan replies and my jaw drops to the floor. _How did I not figure that out while I was working for them, for three fucking years? I could have been out in half of the time!_

"Which means if Victor talks a lot of people will go to prison. Or he will be six feet under before we know, if we do the exchange, the body will never be found!" I conclude and Steve and Callaghan nod. "Excellent!" I say in frustration.

Let's hope we find Mia before the 48 hours are up, so that it never comes to the exchange. Victor is going to bring down half of the criminal masterminds in this city, when he testifies.

"I will get a warrant for that house! Tell Shaw and Noelle to stay back, we will stake the place out first!" Sam's tells us and then walks out of the office towards Frank's.

I look at the clock and see it's 10 am. We made a lot of progress since the last time I looked at that damn clock. _25 hours until we have to deliver Victor._

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

Hulk came up a couple of hours ago, I think, and took me to the bathroom. A woman, who didn't speak English was there too. She watched me pee and wash myself. I assume it was to prevent me from trying to escape or find something to use as a weapon. Afterwards they brought me breakfast and another bottle of water and juice.

Since then it has been quiet. I heard a car leave earlier, but I am unsure of how many people left with it.

The only thing I have been doing is braid my hair in different ways while starring out the window. But I haven't seen one single person out there.

Not that there is much to see in the first place. The room I am in; overlooks a small path between this and the neighboring property, which has high trees blocking the view.

I am unsure of how long I stood there watching the path, as I suddenly see movement on the path. I focus my eyes and see it is Gail Peck and Duncan Moore.

I have the feeling this is my only chance to get them to notice me so I start knocking. First quietly and then louder. My fellow officer's heads turn to look where the noise is coming from, until they finally spot me.

I stop knocking and just watch them. Gail says something, before looking back up and nodding at me. Duncan seems to agree and they walk on.

I understand that they have to wait for re-enforcements, but I can't help but feel disappointed and helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

Steve's phone rings and he walks out of the office to answer it. Maybe his UC finally decided to call back!

He knocks on the glass wall and motions for Traci and Luke to join him. Will and I watch with curiosity. Something is going on. They talk animatedly and then walk up the steps to Frank's office.

"What the hell is going on?" Will asks and gets up. I shrug my shoulder and together we walk up to Frank's office and Sam steps out.

"Just wait ok…we will fill you in shortly!" Sam says, blocking the door.

"Just tell us what is going on!" I snarl and Sam looks over his shoulder at Luke, who nods and motions for us to come in. Obviously making the decision that neither I nor Will will let up.

"….only fill in the people we trust!" Frank says as we enter the office.

"What is going on?" Will asks before I get the chance.

"Peck and Moore saw Mia in the house of 41 Strathearn Rd…" Frank tells us.

"Then what are we still doing here? We gotta go and get her!" Will says, obviously forgetting anything the Police academy has taught him.

"Can I finish before you pipe in again?" Frank asks and Will nods. We both sit down and look at Frank for an explanation. "Since they know Boyd's real identity and that he is a cop, we have to assume that we have a mole. We cannot just go and send the cavalary to get your sister. For all we know they could move her while we are shouting it across the radio! We will gather the people that we trust once we have the warrant and then go to get your sister!"

"And until then we will just wait? This is ridiculous!" Will shouts and gets up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"You know as well as we do that we need a warrant first, or we would be trespassing!" Sam says in a calm voice.

"Noelle and Oliver are keeping a look out and Gail and Moore are canvassing the area. Sam and I will take a car to watch the house until the warrant comes through!" Traci ads.

"I want to come with you!" I say, but Frank instantly shakes his head. "I gotta go with them Frank! Let me help. I can't sit around here and just wait. I want to do something!" My voice gets louder with every word and as I am finished talking I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"You can come with us when we get the warrant, but until then you have to stay in here and wait!" Frank says and I can't argue any further. He is already taking a risk taking us with him to the take down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A couple of hours later<strong>_

"We got it!" Frank comes into the office followed by Steve, Andy, Collins, Epstein and Diaz. "Let's go…you two are riding with me!" He says and points at Will and me.

Even though we are flashing the lights and speeding through traffic, the drive to the house Mia is at seems to take hours instead of twenty minutes.

Once we are there, we split up in two teams; Oliver, Noelle, Gail Peck, Moore and Collins take the back and the rest of us take the front.

"Three…two…one…go!" Traci signals and we kick the doors in simultaneously with our guns drawn. Sam, Traci and Will clear the ground floor, while Steve, Frank and I move upstairs.

It's like living through a deja-vu. So many things of this situation remind me on the incident in my brother's house and a bad feeling settles into the pit of my stomach, which intensifies the further we move up the stairs.

Steve takes the first room on the right, Frank the one straight ahead and I wait until they have cleared those rooms until I move forward to the third closed door.

I turn the knob and what I see as I open the door nearly makes me sick.


	21. What happens next?

**Thank you for all your reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I tried to count the minutes since I last saw Duncan and Gail, but I gave up at five minutes. No point in trying. They will get to me when they have all the right paperwork to legally enter the house. The waiting just sucks.

I decide to just lie down and try to keep my mind occupied, with everything else but this situation. That may make the time pass a little quicker.

As I hear someone running up the steps, I jerk awake. I must have dozed off. Next thing I know my door opens up with a bang and Hulk comes in with a weapon in his hands.

Everything happens so fast that I have no time to react. He closes the door and points the gun at my head. "Move over to the corner!" He snarls at me and I do as I am told. He seems a little nervous, which makes me think that something is about to go down.

Hulk moves behind me, locks an arm around my neck and holds the gun to my temple. "If you make one wrong move I shoot you. If you say one wrong thing, I will shoot you. Got that?" I just nod and then we wait.

My head is all over the place. I am trying not to be scarred, but how can you not, when a guy is holding you at gun point? I also try to remember what we learned in the academy about these kinds of situations, but I come up with nothing. My mind simply won't work right now.

I hear the doors downstairs being kicked in and the next minutes few minutes are spent in intense silence, until the door opens.

Don is the one who opened the door and as he spots us he stops dead in his tracks. He swallows hard and then moves his eyes up and down my body trying to figure out if I am hurt.

I feel relief sweeping through my body at the sight of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

A big guy ,with a shaved head and upside down crosses tattooed on either side of his head, has one beefy arm slung around Mia's neck and in the other hand he is holding a gun to her temple.

I breathe in deeply and try to calm my nerves. I look up and down Mia's body, trying to determine if they hurt her or not. As I meet her eyes, she shakes her head ever so slightly. Indicating that she isn't hurt. A little bit of relief washes over me and I focus my attention on the big guy.

"Seems like we have a standoff here" The man says. For a moment my mind flashes to the situation in my brother's house. This is exactly what Sanchez said as he held a knife to Anne's throat.

"Just let her go and we all walk out of here right now" I say through gritted teeth. I can feel Frank at my back; his gun pointed at the hulk like guy and I hear Steve tell Sam not to let Will up the stairs. As I step closer the guy's gun moves from being pointed at Mia's head to pointed at mine. I raise my left arm and holster my gun with my right. Trying to indicate that I mean no harm.

"Don't step any closer…and tell your guys to stay away. It is just going to be me and you!" He shouts and moves the gun back to Mia's head.

Frank taps my shoulder to signal that he is moving back a little.

I hear loud voices down stairs and I try my hardest to block them out. This situation needs my full attention. If he hurts Mia, I cannot guarantee he will make it out alive! If he hurts Mia, I will carry that with me for the rest of my life!

"Okay…Okay I won't move closer." I tell him and stop about five meters away from Mia and the guy. "Mia, are you okay?"

"Yes" She just answers. I can tell she is too scared to say more.

"Everything will be fine. I am going to get you out of here" I assure her and she just nods. She is scarred, but I hope she can keep it together a little while longer.

The hulk's arm tightens around Mia's neck and his face is grim. "You talk to me…and only me!"

"Understood…I will only talk to you! I just had to make sure that she is okay" I tell him and lower my arms slowly.

"You can see she is fine. No need for chit chat!" He growls.

"What's your name?" I say, instead of paying attention to what he just said.

"CJ" He answers shortly.

"CJ, nice to meet you. I am Detective Donovan Boyd." I look him straight in the eyes as I speak with him. I want him to see that I am not bullshitting. "What can we do to ensure that we all leave here unharmed?"

"I will tell you what I want, when the time is right!" CJ replies.

This is strange. No demands? Something else must be going on. There is no way that Darren would leave Mia here with his goon, when he really wants his brother. Something doesn't add up.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV (location: 15 Division)<strong>

I show my credentials and walk right into the Division. The sergeant on desk duty doesn't even question my purpose here.

I have been here plenty of times before, so I know my way around. I look towards the Detectives office. It is empty, just like we planned it; they will be busy with CJ for a while.

Walking further down the hallway towards the interrogation rooms, I look around to be sure there isn't anyone in the station who knows me.

I inspect every Interrogation room, until I finally find Victor Flinch in the last one. No one is in the observation room, so I disable the surveillance feed, before making my way into the room, where Victor is sitting opposite of Luke Callaghan.

Callaghan doesn't know me, but I know him. He is the head of a special task force, who brought down countless of gangs in the last couple of years since he joined.

"Excuse me, you can't just come in here like this…We are in the middle of an interview!" Callaghan says and gets up as I enter the room.

I pull my gun and point it at his head. "Interview is over, Detective! Sit down!" He raises his hands and I check him for guns. Thankfully he doesn't have any on him.

Suddenly Callaghan turns around and knocks the gun out of my hands with one swift move. The gun lands on the opposite side of the room and we try to get to it at the same time. He tries to overpower me, but I punch him in the gut and hit him in the face and make a run for the gun.

He swipes my feet and I fall face first onto the ground. A grunt escapes my throat, as I try to get up. I can see that Callaghan is also struggling to move and I quickly take two steps, pick up the gun and point it at the detectives head. "Not another move Detective!"

I cuff his hands behind his back and sit him back onto the chair he previously occupied and then cuff him to the table with both hands. Victor has been sitting there in shock and has yet to utter one word. He knows me and what I do for his brother.

I search the blonde detective's pockets and remove keys and a phone. This way he cannot call his buddies anytime soon.

"Let's go!" I growl at Victor and motion towards the door with my gun.

"My brothers send you, Eric?" He questions, but doesn't move from his spot at the table.

"Yes, he did. Now MOVE!" But he doesn't move, so I walk over and jerk him out of his seat. Just then I become aware of, that he is cuffed to the table. I holster my weapon and un-cuff him and re-cuff his hands on his back. This way I won't have too much trouble getting him out of here, let alone having to watch him not to attack me.

I shove him towards the door. "One wrong move and you will regret it!"

Before I open the door, I hit Callaghan with the bud of the gun over the head and his face hits the table. He probably won't open his eyes anytime soon to call for help.

We walk out of the interrogation room and no one gives us a sideways glance as we leave the station. After all, my badge is hanging around my neck for everybody to see. Once we are at my car, I unlock one cuff and then cuff him to the car door. This way he won't even think about doing a runner.

I take out my phone and dial the familiar number. "I got him..." I say as soon as Darren Flinch answers.

"Any problems?" My boss questions.

"No. No one paid any attention to us!" This plan worked better, than I thought it would.

"Make your way to the warehouse, as planned!" Victor orders and then hangs up on me.

Since Boyd was arrested, I have become his new main man. Ever since I came clean, I had to proof my loyalty to him over and over again. And if this gig turns out as planned, I will finally move up the food chain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

*Insert evil smile here*


	22. Demands and a car ride

**Boyd's POV**

"I have to step out of this room for a second, okay?" I look at CJ who just nods. Mia's eyes grow big and panic settles into them. I quickly add. "I will be right back. I promise." She merely nods, but the look of panic doesn't leave her face.

I walk backwards out the door and a little down the hallway where Frank and Steve are standing talking to each other. Sam has positioned himself on the top of the stairs. And I can see Will pacing on the bottom of the stairs.

I motion for them to follow me down, so that I can update them on the situation.

"What is going on?" Will asks as soon as he spots me.

I wait for the others to come closer before I start talking. "The guy's name is CJ. He said that he will tells us what he wants, as soon as the time is right. I think that he is waiting for something else to happen, before making his demands. Maybe Flinch has another plan going on at the moment?"

"We know that they want Victor." Will says and looks at Sam.

"But he is locked safely away at the station…unless…." Sam doesn't even need to finish that sentence, when Traci pipes in.

"I will call Luke and check in with him. But surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to hit a police station?" Traci states more than she questions and then without waiting for one of us to answer she walks out the door to make the call.

"How is Mia?" Will inquires with a concerned look on his face.

"She seems to be unharmed. The guy is holding her at gun point. So there is nothing much I can do at the moment." I answer and he nods.

"It's a waiting game then!" Sam states.

"Seems that way. I just hope Mia holds out that long!" I say and look at the people surrounding me. All of them are wearing the same worried look.

"Have they found anything in the house?" I ask and look at Frank.

"The only thing McNally found was a couple of sandwiches in the fridge. The rest of the house is clean." Our Sergeant replies with a grim expression.

"I will call my CI's and see if they can dig up anything on Flinch's whereabouts. The criminal underbelly must be buzzing, with him in town and all" Steve says and follows Traci outside.

"I will go back in. As soon as I know what he wants, I will let you know." I say and look at Frank who nods in agreement. Will doesn't look happy so I add. "I will make sure she gets out of there unharmed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

As Don said he would leave for a minute, panic rose within me. I didn't want him to leave me alone with the hulk. Even though he assured me he would be right back, I couldn't help but feel scared, left alone and helpless.

I need him in here. I need him to help me stay calm. If I die in this room, I would at least get to see the face of the man I love, one last time.

_Love? Shit where did that come from?_

"It's done?" Hulk suddenly asks. And I am confused. I haven't said a word to him since Don left the room.

"What?" I question.

"None of your business" He replies and adds "No…not you." He seems to listen to something again before answering. "Okay…Will do!"

"Who are you talking to?" I ask, trying to turn my head to look at him.

He tightens his hold on my neck and replies "No one!"

He must have a microphone attached to his shirt and a listening device in his ear. It is probably small and very much hidden away, since nothing stood out to me as he came into the room earlier. But then again, I was still half asleep and everything happened so fast, that I didn't pay attention.

In that moment Don appears in the doorway and again a little bit of relief curses through my body. He shoots me a small, encouraging smile, before concentrating back on the hulk.

Before Don can utter a word, the hulk speaks up. "I want a car with a full tank within the next 20 minutes. I want all of your people out of the house and off this block. I spot one Pig when I leave, I will shoot her!"

Don listens to him and I try to think about how to communicate with him that hulk has an earpiece on him. "Okay I will get onto that. But I want you to ensure me the safety of Officer Clarke here! As soon as you have your car, you let her go!"

"She can go when, I am safe" Hulk replies and Don seems to be satisfied with that answer, because he walks backwards, but his gaze is settled on me the entire time.

I mouth '_earpiece'_ multiple times and hope he will understand what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I walk back out and walk quickly down the stairs. "He wants a car with a full tank and all of our people out of the house and of this block." I look at Sam and his face tells me something has happened, while I was up there. Frank is outside talking animatedly on the phone and same goes for Steve. "What is going on?"

"We have lost our bargaining chip. One of Donnelly's people got into the station and took Victor." Traci answers me before Sam can even utter a word.

"How?" _Wasn't Callaghan with him?_

"That person had a badge. His credentials checked out, so they led him in. The guy cuffed Callaghan to the table and hit him unconscious. He wasn't discovered until a couple of minutes ago. They are trying to identify the guy as well as trying to find the car he is driving" Sam answers this time.

"SHIT" I curse out. "Where is Will?"

"He is outside. He was close to barging up there, so I send him outside!" Sam says. "I will get the car and see to it that everybody leaves. I will inform SRU when they get here; they probably want to set up snipers!"

"He will let Mia go once he is safe." I tell him "Also she mouths something to me when I was coming back down here. She kept repeating '_Earpiece_'"

"Maybe that's how he knows when to ask for what. If they weren't able to get Victor out of the station, they probably would have resulted in bargaining for Mia's life." Traci says.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, CJ makes his way down the stairs with Mia still attached to his front. The car is waiting for him at the front gate with a full tank and GPS tracking. Everybody else has cleared the premises and SRU is hidden behind bushes and on rooftops just in case.<p>

"Now you have the car, let our Officer go!" I tell him as we step up to the vehicle. His gun is still very much pointed at Mia's temple and no one would dare to take a shot, while that is still the case.

"I will take her with me and when I know I wasn't followed, I will release her!" CJ says.

"We gave you everything you wanted, there is no need to take her with you" I reply through clenched teeth. I do not like this. He tightens his hold on Mia again, as she begins to struggle.

"Yes there is, now MOVE!" He growls and pushes Mia around the car to the driver's side. "You drive!" He tells her and Mia gets into the driver's seat and CJ takes the back seat behind her. I am watching them helplessly. I can't do anything, without putting her life in jeopardy.

Mia looks at me one last time. I can tell that she is scarred and she has tears in her eyes. My heart feels like as if someone is squeezing it and my lunges won't work anymore either. Seconds later they drive off.

"Someone better have that GPS working!" I shout into my mic as I finally am able to catch my breath and a SRU team member replies "Affirmative." SRU said they would follow them at a reasonable distance and Will insisted he'd get to go too.

They allowed him to tag along, but didn't have space for one more. Will assured me that as soon as they find them he will let me know. I sink down onto the steps on the front lawn and stare into the direction where CJ and Mia drove off.

How much I wish I had been able to convince him to let her go. She was put in harm's way because off me. And I couldn't get her out of it. Mia deserves better and as soon she is back home, I will leave her life. It is better this way.

But for now I have to wait for that one phone call, which will tell me that she is safe!

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

"Drive" Hulk says and I look at Don, who is standing there helplessly, one last time. Tears are gathering in my eyes and I am trying to hold them at bay. The stress of the last couple of days finally catches up to me.

"I said _drive_" He growls into my ear and I turn the key and start driving.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Turn the next one left" He orders and for the next half an hour, driving instructions are the only thing he tells me. At some Point we get onto Allen Rd and then onto the Ontario 401 express, driving west. The gun always present in my side. I tried to figure out more, in case there is a mic in the car, monitoring us, but he doesn't give anything away and tells me to shut up after ten minutes.

After some time we get of the 401 and onto Kingston Rd; finally coming to a stop just outside Pickering. "Get out" He tells me and jabs the gun into my side. I turn the car off and do as he tells me to. "Start walking!" Once again I follow his demands and set one food in front of the other.

After a couple of meters I don't feel the gun pressing into my side anymore and turn around…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

***Author holds up her hands in surrender* **_**Please don't shoot me ;) I am really trying to keep you guys in my good graces :D**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this!**_


	23. Bringing her home

_Last time on 'History Repeats itself'_

_At some Point we get of the 401 and onto Kingston Rd; finally coming to a stop just outside Pickering. "Get out" He tells me and jabs the gun into my side. I turn the car off and do as he tells me to. "Start walking!" Once again I do as he tells me to; one step after another._

_After a couple of meters I don't feel the gun pressing into my side anymore and turn around…_

**Mia's POV**

The hulk has gotten back into the car and just as I turn around he is driving off. I stand there on the side of the road, baffled. I am surprised he made good on what he told Don.

I shiver and realize that I don't have my coat with me and the thin jumper I am wearing isn't doing a very good job of keeping me warm. As I look around, I spot a small café on the other side of the road and it seems to be still open for business. I decide that before I freeze to death, waiting for re-enforcements, it may be a good idea to call them and tell them that I am safe.

If the clock in the car was showing the right time, it is now 8pm. I just want to go home and sleep for three days straight. Maybe I can convince Don to spend that time with me?

As I walk into the café, a smiling woman behind the counter says "Hello, sit anywhere you want, I will be right with you!"

"Uhmm…actually I wanted to ask, if I could use your phone? I need to get someone to pick me up and I don't have my phone or wallet on me" I ask her.

"No worries sweetie" She says and grabs the phone from its docking station next to the coffee machine. "Here you go. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

I just nod and dial, unsure of whose number dialed. "Hello?" I hear Don answer and tears spring back into my eyes. This time I can't hold them at bay and they fall down my cheeks. "Hello?" Don asks again and I realize I have yet to say a thing.

"Don?" I ask and I hear him release a breath.

"Mia?...Where are you?" He questions.

"I uhmm…I am at a café on Kingston Rd. A place called…" I look at the napkins for verification "…called Stevie's…it's just outside Pickering. Can you come and pick me up?"

Through the phone I hear him getting into a car and turning on the sirens. "Your brother is closer, but I will be there soon. Okay? Just talk to me okay? Just don't hang up on me!" He sounds desperate. "And Sam just notified your brother. SRU will drop him off!"

"Okay" I say quietly and take a deep breath. For the next twenty minutes, until my brother walks into the café, we talk about anything and nothing. We definitely avoid talking about me being taken hostage. The waitress, whose name is Susan, keeps refilling my coffee, without me having to ask for it.

"MIA" Will shout's as soon as he steps into the café and runs over to me. An SRU member follows behind him and the car they arrived in drives off. My brother hugs me tightly and nearly crushes me to death.

"Will…WILL" I shout and he pulls away.

"What? Are you hurt?" Will gives me a once over glance with a panicked expression.

"No…It's just that I couldn't breathe, you were hugging me too tightly…Hold on one second" I hold up one finger and bring the phone back to my ear. "Don?"

"Yeah?" He says.

"Will is here now…When will you get here?" I hope he is still coming. I want to see him. No, scratch that, I need to see him.

"I will be there in…" I hear him asking someone else before he comes back and says "15 minutes hopefully. Don't go anywhere ok?"

"No…I will wait for you" I assure him and we say our '_goodbye's_' and hang up.

"Officer Clarke, are you okay?" The woman, whose name tag on her SRU uniforms says Callaghan, asks me. I am wondering if she is related to our Detective Callaghan.

"Yeah I am okay, thank you" I tell her with a small smile and my brother takes his coat off and drapes it over my shoulders.

"The medics will check you over, when they get here" Sergeant Callaghan informs me.

"No, I am fine. No need for that" I tell her, but Will rolls his eyes at me.

"You get checked out by the Medics and if I have to cuff you and drag you into the Ambulance. I don't care!" Will says in a tone that doesn't leave room for any arguments.

Just as I am getting into the back of the ambulance to be checked out, an unmarked car drives into the parking lot and Don jumps out of it, before the car even comes to a proper stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I am glad Sam is driving. I probably would have endangered us and the other drivers, in my hurry to get to Mia.

Just as we are driving into the parking lot of Stevie's café, I see Mia getting into a waiting ambulance. Panic hits me and I shout "STOP!"

Sam screeches to a hold and I jump out of the car before it even stops properly. _She told me she was fine, why are they taking her in? _That is all that goes through my mind as I run over to her.

"Mia!" I come to a stop right in front of her, draw her into my arms and bring her mouth to mine. I kiss her with everything I have.

Behind us someone clears their throat and we pull apart. Mia's eyes are glazed with desire, but now isn't the right time or place to get her naked.

"You okay?" I ask in a low voice and she just nods.

"Will _insisted_ that I am getting checked out" She informs me.

"Good. I will be right here, if you need me" I tell her and let her go.

So that Mia can get into the back of the Ambulance and the Medic closes the door behind them.

"She okay?" Sam asks as he steps closer.

"I think so. Will made her go in" I inform him.

"Don…we need to take her statement" He tells me and I nod. I knew it was coming. I also assume that Traci will do it.

"I will let her know" I assure him and we continue to wait in silence.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later Mia emerges and as she spots me she shoots me a small smile. I meet her half way and draw her into my arms. "Sam wants to take your statement. But we can do this later if you don't feel up it right now."<p>

Mia shakes her head. "No. Let's get it over and done with."

"I will stay with you then" I assure her and take her hand. The three of us walk together into the café, where Will is greeting us at the door.

Traci joins us as well in a back booth and the waitress brings all of us a cup of coffee. And for the next half an hour Mia details everything that has happened since she saw me last on Monday morning. I tense up. I am angry at myself. If I just called in sick that day, all of this wouldn't have happened. Mia seems to feel it, because she places a hand onto my thigh and traces small, calming circles with her thumb.

I am glad they didn't hurt her. I don't know what I would be doing otherwise. Will has the same intense look on his face. I think he is ready to kill those guys, no matter if they hurt her or not.

* * *

><p>As we get back to the station, her parents are already waiting for her. I am being introduced to them as they fuss over her and she has to assure them multiple times that she is fine. Will ends up driving them home and I drive Mia back to her house. She is asleep as soon as she is buckled into my truck.<p>

A police car follows us all the way to her house. Until Darren Flinch is caught, we will be under protection.

I have to go through her purse to look for the house key and end up carrying her inside. Once I place her on her bed, I take off her shoes and pants and cover her with the blanked. I take a moment and watch her sleep. Calmness washes over me at the sight in front of me. She looks beautiful and it pains me that I will need to end it; to leave her behind, when I make the move to Montreal.

Just as I am about to leave her room, I hear her speak up. "Can you stay?" She asks with a sleep filled voice which makes my heart skip.

"Yes. Let me just make sure everything is locked." I tell her and walk out the room.

Will walks into the house as I am coming down the stairs. He closes the door and leans with his back against it. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"It is my fault that she got into this mess. So you really shouldn't be thanking me Will" I answer and walk to the kitchen to get us either a beer or whatever I can find.

I luck out on the beer, but find a bottle of whisky hidden away. On my way out of the kitchen I snatch up two glasses from the drip area next to the sink and take everything back to the lounge room.

Will is still standing at the door with his eyes closed. "Come on, have this!" I tell him and he opens his eyes.

"Pour a triple please!" He orders, comes to sit next to me on the couch and then looks at me with a serious expression. "You can't blame yourself for this."

I sigh and let my head fall back on the back rest of the couch and close my eyes. The picture of Mia in the car driving away with CJ pops into my head. I am blaming myself for this. It is my fault. I should have never let her be more than a one night stand.

"I was against her becoming a cop. I tried to talk her out of it…But the more I told her about the bad parts of the job, the more she wanted to become one." Will suddenly says and I open my eyes. "One day she came home and announced she was accepted to the Academy. She didn't tell any of us that she applied. I had no idea."

We both take another sip from our drinks and I grimace as the brown liquid leaves a burning sensation in my throat. Will looks at me and nods. "You are leaving aren't you?"

"Yes." I simply reply, which earns me another nod from Mia's brother.

"For what it is worth, as much as I don't like you or hate that you are involved with my sister; you are a great cop and none of this is your fault. Also I haven't seen Mia this happy since the sleazebag cheated on her." Will says and drowns the rest of his drink. As he gets up he holds out his hand for me to shake. "Thank you!"

I nod and he leaves me alone in the dark. I need to talk to Mia tomorrow morning and to Frank right after. The sooner I get out of here the better. With that I too, drown the rest of my drink and walk up the stairs to Mia's room.

The last couple of days have been emotionally and physically draining; and as soon as my head hits the pillow I am gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve's POV<strong>

I look up from my paperwork as my phone rings. "What have you got for me Callaghan?" I ask as I pick up.

"Come to the Cloverleaf Motel in Oshawa. We found them!" He answers. I look at the clock and sigh. It's 4am and if I am lucky I will be there within half an hour.

"Copy that" I reply and hang up. Sam send Traci home hours ago, so I simply send her a text, telling her I can't do breakfast but will be there at Lunch time.

Exactly half an hour later I arrive at the motel, and see Callaghan already waiting for me. "They are in room 312 on the other side. SRU has eyes on the door. Team two arrived ten minutes ago and they are talking action plan right now." He informs me as I step out of the car. I put my Kevlar vest on and my Detectives badge around my neck.

"Let's see what they can come up with" I tell him and motion for him to take the lead. On the way to the black SRU SUV, I spot the getaway car we gave CJ, which hopefully means we are in the right place and they didn't just abandoned the car and found a different mode of transportation.

"How do we know they are in there?" I question and look at the blonde Detective.

"The night manager confirmed that they checked into the room at 2300 hours. We also showed him pictures and he indentified Darren Flinch and CJ." He replies as we stop at the SUV, where members of SRU are huddled over a laptop looking at a blueprint of the building.

For the next 15 minutes we plan the best course of action, before we all get in position and wait for Sam Braddock to give the go ahead.

Callaghan and I wait for the all clear to go in and have a look around. We heard over the radio that they have Darren, Victor, CJ and one unknown subject. As we enter the room and I spot said unknown subject, it all becomes clear.

"You told him?" I snarl and hit him square in the face. _How did I not see that coming? _Callaghan and Braddock rush to my side and hold me back, so that I can't hit him again.

"I had no choice!" He claims and I just shake my head. "They would have killed me!" But I can see it in his eyes that he is lying.

"Bullshit!" I shout "You had a choice…you just don't have the balls to admit it." I tell him and walk out the door with Callaghan hot on my heels.

"He is a cop?" the other detective questions with raised eyebrows.

"Yupp" I huff out and run my fingers through my hair. "Undercover Officer Aaron Michaels, my second UC in Flinch's organization."

"Jesus" Callaghan laughs out harshly and turns to look out to the parking lot. I let myself slump back against the reeling.

"And I didn't suspect a thing. He was the one who told me Boyd is in danger….FUCK" I kick the chair that is located right next to me and it falls over with a satisfying thud.

"We thankfully have Victor, to put them away for a long time" He says and turns back around.

"Yeah…thankfully" I reply.

But that doesn't make me feel better; I should have known. I am a Detective for crying out loud, I relay on my gut instinct and it let me down big time.

As I get home that morning, Traci is already up, waiting for me with a big mug of coffee and breakfast. "How did you know?' I question as I stand between her legs and give her a kiss.

"Luke called and warned me that you weren't in the best of moods. So I went ahead and organized for Andy and Sam to take Leo for a couple of days, so you can relax." She tells me with a small grin.

"But these are your only days off. You should spend them with Leo" I don't want to take her away from her son, just because I am blaming myself for what happened.

"May be I called Best and took some personal time? And maybe Luke told me that he would handle the paperwork?" She replies and her grin gets even bigger.

How I managed to score such an amazing, beautiful and smart woman and then even keep her around this long, I can't tell.

**Author's note**

**I am sorry I have kept you guys waiting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are not still mad that I left it on another cliffhanger last time .**

**There are a few more chapters to come, which I am currently writing and then that will be it.**

**Stay tuned!**


	24. A new day

**Mia's POV**

As I wake up the next morning, I find my bed empty. I didn't hear Don coming back into my room last night, maybe he left?

As I sit up, I spot his shirt on the ground. I can't help but smile; he stayed. I get up, pull his shirt over my head, just as he walks in bare chested; carrying a tray.

"Hey" Don smiles at me. "I thought you were still sleeping."

"Just woke up. Is that for me?" I grin at him and point to the tray.

"No actually. That is all for me." Don replies sarcastically and sets the tray onto the bed. "If you get back into bed right this second, you may get some too."

He doesn't need to say that twice. I quickly jump back into bed and he joins me seconds later. "Mhhh…that smells delicious." I Say as my stomach makes a grumbling sound. I feel my cheeks flush of embarrassment and Don laughs.

"Sounds like your stomach agrees with you" He grins and hands me a mug of coffee and a plate with food. "So…I got a call from Steve."

My head flips around to face him and I nearly spill my coffee. "What did he say?"

"They caught Victor, CJ and a cop called Aaron earlier this morning." Don tells with a grim face.

"A cop?" I am glad they found them, but never thought a cop would be involved.

Don nods and gives me the last bit of the story "Yeah. The second UC in Flinch's gang turned. He was the one who got Victor out of the police station. But all three of them are in custody and Victor is willing to testify. He is placed back into witness protection"

"So it's over? No need for protection?" I question.

"No, we are safe. But Gun's & Gang's will keep their eyes and ears out, just in case." Don says and picks up his knife and fork.

We eat the rest of our meal in silence and occasionally steal glances at each other.

"Uffff… That was yummy. You have a real talent for those bacon and egg omelets. Tell me you secret ingredient!" I demand and place my plate and cup next to me on to the bedside table.

Don follows suit and then pulls me beneath him. A small squeak leaves my mouth and he grins, while trailing a few kisses along my collarbone up to my ear. "I could tell you, but then I would need to kill you" He whispers and his breath tickles my face. "And what a shame that would be" he adds before claiming my lips with his.

The kiss quickly gets out of control and soon we wrestle each other out of our clothes. As we are finally naked I run my hands up and down his torso. He has a spectacular body. His breath hitches as my hands circle along his hipbones, just above his manhood, which bounces up and down as closer I get to it. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I love that I can do this to him.

"You know it is mean to torture a man?" He says through clenched teeth as he looks down ,with a small grin of his own playing on his lips.

I drag my eyes away from his hard member and look him in the eyes with my most innocent look. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

He laughs "You will pay for that!" Don informs me and then bends down to kiss me again. He is nothing short of talented with his tongue and he takes his time, exploring every inch of my body, until I can't stand it anymore. Every time I get close to the edge, he changes course and won't let me go over.

"DON" I cry out in frustration and fist my hand into his hair to make him look at me. "Please…just please hurry up!" It is not that I do not enjoy him taking his time, but this is a mean punishment that he is dishing out.

"Nah…I like it down here way too much" He chuckles and then bends his head back down, in between my legs. He goes back to what he was doing and shortly after he lets me finally fall over.

He moves further up my body, trailing kisses over my sensitive skin, until he comes face to face with me. Don claims my lips in a kiss that leaves me dizzy and I can taste myself on his lips. Mid kiss I push him over, catching him off guard. He falls onto his back; with a laugh I straddle him. Time for a little payback!

Soon enough he is panting and begging for me to stop torturing him. I am happy to oblidge and it only takes a couple of more hard sucks, before he withers beneath me and comes.

I grin at him and he shoots me a weak smile. Don tugs at my hand and pulls me up to come to lay next to him.

"Shower?" He asks and presses a kiss on top of my head. I just nod into his shoulder. As Don gets up, I have to admire what a great ass he has. This man is perfect in every way.

He opens my room door stark naked and just as he wants to walk out, I jump out of bed and slam the door close again. "You can't go out there like that. Will is here, you will give my brother a heart attack."

Don smirks and gives me another kiss, before gentle pushing me away from the door. "Your brother left a couple of hours ago." He informs me "And you think your brother would get jealous of you being allowed to take this fine specimen to bed?" he adds and points at his face with a smirk.

"How do you know that Will is gay?" To say I am surprised is an understatement. He isn't exactly in the closet, but just a few people know. My brother was afraid that in a male dominated work environment such as the Police department, he could get singled out or that no one wanted to work with him.

"Babe, I have known your brother for a while now and it was clear as day from the beginning. Believe me, everybody knows." He informs me and then adds "No one will care, if he chooses to come out to any of his work mates. He still will be the hard working cop that he has always been. Your brother just needs to realize that it doesn't matter to anybody, if he is straight, bi or gay, as long as he is doing his job….Now can we please stop talking about your brother and take that shower together?"

I nod again and realize Don is right. To the people Will has worked with and who care about him, it won't matter. It is the other people I am concerned about.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

_**Four days later**_

"BOYD" Frank shouts across the station and waves towards his office.

"What have you done now?" Sam questions and I just shrug as I get up.

"Sit down" Frank says, as I step into his office. I do as I am told and wait for him to continue. He hands me a piece of paper and I recognize the Montreal Police Department Logo on it. My transfer papers! "This came this morning. I already got a call from the head detective there, asking if you can start as soon as possible, instead of next month!"

I open up the letter and read it. I have been accepted to transfer at the beginning of next month to Montreal. "Thanks Frank. Tell them I can be there within the next week, if that is okay with you?"

I need to get away from here. I cannot let Mia get any closer to me, than she already has. The other morning was nothing short of amazing. But she has gotten to close to me and I to her. The longer we draw our time together out, the harder it will be for me to leave. And I have to leave!

"…and you are good to go." Frank says and I look at him confused. I wasn't paying attention as he talked.

"Sorry, what was that?" I ask and he explains it to me again. Frank tells me that I can leave within the next few days and that I only need to hand over my cases to Traci and Sam.

"We are sad to see you go Donovan." Frank tells me as I get up. He holds out his right hand and I shake it.

"I highly doubt that, but thanks anyways." I snort and nod.

"Even though it was a bumpy start, you have become a part of 15 division. Best of luck in your new position in Montreal. If you ever change your mind, you are always welcome here!" Frank informs me and I nod at him again and leave.

As I walk out of the Seargents office, I take a moment and look around. Frank is right. I have become a part of 15 division and I am a little sad, but this is for the best.

In Montreal, I will be part of the UC team for Guns & Gangs. I am more than likely to go under again and that is a good way to forget Mia. She will find a better man, who won't put her in harm's way and who can be with her and give her everything she needs. I am certainly not that man.

It stinks, to picture her with someone else, but this is the way it has to be. I cannot risk the life of the woman I love, just because of what I do.

As I walk back into our office Sam questions "What did he want?"

"My transfer came through and I have been requested to come in early. I will leave in a couple of days." I inform him and his eyes grow bigger in surprise.

"You are still going?" He asks and gets up out of his chair.

"Yeah. Better this way." I tell him and start looking through my pile of cases. "I need to hand these over to you and Traci, can we do this tomorrow? I have a few things I need to take care of today?"

"Didn't I tell you not to make the same mistake as I did?" Sam huffs out and then looks at me "…But look who I am talking to. You are just as stubborn as I was…Yeah tomorrow is good. I will let Traci know."

"Thanks, man. And don't tell your wife anything. Mia needs to hear that from me and not from someone else." I warn him, grab my jacked and make my way out of the station, hoping that I won't encounter Mia on my way out.

Thankfully, luck is on my side and I don't see her. I have mostly avoided her that last couple of days, after I put in my request to transfer early. We texted a couple of times but that was it. When I have all my Affairs in order, I will message her. Time to make the final break.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

_**The next day**_

The doorbell rings and I walk over to open it. Don messaged me earlier on and asked if he could come over. He didn't say what it was about, but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I won't like it.

"Hey" I say as I come face to face with him.

"Hey, how are you?" He asks as he steps into the house_. No 'hello' kiss… Yeah I am not going to like this._

"I am good, how are you?" I ask him and walk into the living room. I want to be comfortable if this is going to be a serious talk.

He takes of his jacket and comes to sit next to me on the couch. "I am good thanks. I have something important to tell you."

"You want a drink or something?" I inquire.

"No thanks." Don replies and then we both fall silent for a few minutes. He looks like as if he doesn't know how to start.

"What do you need to tell me?" I ask as I can't stand the silence anymore.

"I…uh…" Don clears his throat and then looks me straight in the eyes. "I have put in a request for an early transfer to Montreal and it has been accepted. I am leaving tomorrow."


	25. Parting ways

**Mia's POV**

…_I am leaving tomorrow…._

_Breathe in_

_He is leaving tomorrow._

_Breathe out_

_He isn't going to stay._

_Breathe in_

_He is leaving tomorrow._

There is a rush in my ears and I can see Don's lips moving, but I don't hear anything. Tears are threatening to spill and I swallow hard a few times to keep them at bay. Thankfully it works.

I knew the deal beforehand. I knew there wouldn't and couldn't be anything more between us. I knew this wouldn't lead to marriage, a house and kids, but why does my heart feel crushed and my lunges aren't functioning properly?

I know why and I don't like it. I willed myself not to think about it since I last thought it, but now it pops back into my head. _I love him_.

Don places a hand into mine and with that he brings my hearing back. "…You okay?" He asks quietly.

A weak "Yeah…" leaves my mouth and I clear my throat and repeat a little stronger "Yeah. Good luck with your new job." That is all I can manage to say. I don't want to break in front of him. It is my own fault that I fell for him. I don't need him to look at me with pity. Maybe we can be friends instead?

"Is that all you have to say to that?" He questions with an angry undertone.

"Excuse me?" I am confused. What else does he want me to say?

"I asked if '_Good luck with your new job'_ is all you have to say to that?" He repeats himself and the angry undertone is a bit more evident this time around.

"What do you want me to say?" I question. "We both knew this was coming, didn't we? You told me from the beginning that you didn't want a relationship; that you were transferring to Montreal next year, which would mean the end for whatever this is.

Well that all is happening a little earlier than I thought, but I would tell you the same thing if it would happen a few months down the road! So yes, 'Good luck with your new job' is all I have to say to that!" I shout angrily, get up and walk towards the door to open it. "I like you to leave now."

"Mia…" He growls, gets up as well and comes to a stop in front of me.

"No Don. Just go. I wish you all the best in Montreal and when you come to town next time we will grab a beer okay?"

**Boyd's POV**

This is not how I planned for it to go. I didn't mean to get angry, but she didn't seem to care one bit that I am leaving and that hit a wrong nerve.

Now she is standing there, with her door wide open expecting me to leave. I don't want to leave it like this, but I don't know what else to say. I don't know what I expected, but sure as hell it wasn't this.

I just nod to answer her question and then lean in to kiss her one last time, but in the last second she moves her head to the side and I just catch her cheek. I let my lips linger there for a few second, inhaling her scent one last time, before I step back and walk out the door. "Bye Mia." I say over my shoulder, without looking back.

I know if I do, I won't leave. And I don't just mean leave her house tonight; I mean I wouldn't be leaving for Montreal tomorrow.

I don't think I will ever forget the flicker of hurt that went across her face, before she caught herself and schooled her expression, as I said that I was leaving.

When I get home, I have one shot of whisky after another. Trying to drown out my heart, which is telling me, I just made a massive mistake. By the end of the bottle I fall asleep face down on my couch.

My alarm rings bright and early at six am and I wake with a massive hangover. Really not something I intended to have on my moving day.

I got lucky with renting a moving company. They pick up all my stuff at 7 am, the realtor comes at 9 am to pick up my keys and I board my plane to Montreal at 12pm. All that while in a hung over haze.

Not only my head hurts, my heart does too. But there is nothing I can do about it, it is better this way. Or so I keep telling myself.

As the plane lifts of the ground I take a deep breath and try to prepare myself for what is to come in Montreal. I spoke to the Head Detective there and he said there is a 50/50 chance that I will be going undercover by the end of the month.

**Mia's POV**

_**One month later**_

"How are you doing?" Andy asks as she walks into the locker room with a big smile on her face.

"Doing well" I tell her with a smile of my own, trying to convince her and myself that I am really doing well.

The truth is that I am not so good. The first week after Don left was hard. I was pathetic. I cried a lot and drowned myself in chocolate ice cream. I even started crying as Oliver bought me a Bacon and egg omelet one morning shift.

I wanted to call him a bunch of times, but I decided against it. He started a new job, which he needed to concentrate on and didn't need me telling him how much I missed him. Because I was sure of one thing: He doesn't miss me.

The second week I was angry. I snapped at everybody who dared to speak to me. Will tried to get me out and about that week, but I nearly started a bar fight, so he left me to my own devices after that.

And the last couple of weeks I worked a lot, so I didn't have to think about it. And when I wasn't working, I was lying awake on the couch watching sappy romance movies.

And today I am just trying to accept that Donovan Boyd will not return.

"Stop lying to me Mia." Andy says and shoots me a pointed look.

"I am just trying to move on. He won't come back and I know that." I say; throw my clothes into my locker and slam it shut.

"Why don't you just call him?" Andy was the first to tell me that Don and I were being stupid. She claimed that she could clearly see that we love each other and told me to just call him and own up to my feelings.

But I am scared. If I put myself out there and he doesn't feel the same way as I do, it will be worse than it is now. There is no way I am taking that risk.

"We made a clean break. Time for me to move on" I tell her._ If it were just that easy!_ "Come on…Parade is starting in five minutes."

"Excuse me?" I look around and see a girl standing in front of the Front desk.

"How can I help you?" I question as I get up from my seat. The girl is about twelve or thirteen year of age. She is wearing a long red winter jacked, knee high brown boots and jeans. She has blond air, which is a little tousled from her beanie, which she is currently holding in her hands.

"I want to talk to Sam Swarek" She says and steps closer.

"I am sorry Detective Swarek isn't here right now. Would you may be like to talk to another Detective?" I inquire, curious about why she wants to talk to Sam.

"Oh…uhmm…." She stammers out and looks a little lost.

I walk out the door and come to a stand in front of the girl. "What is your name?"

"Eva" The girl replies looking down at her feet.

"Hi Eva, I am Mia. How about we sit down and you tell me what you are here for and maybe I can help you?" I ask and motion towards the waiting area. The girl nods and together we find a seat. "Now, tell me what do you need help with?" I say and smile at her, hoping she will warm up to me.

"Uhm…I am looking for my uncle" Eva answers, with a little for confidence.

"Okay, is he missing?" I probe further.

"No." She shakes her head. "Or…I don't know. I haven't seen him since I was six."

"Where are your parents Eva? Maybe you should ask them?" I hope to god that her uncle wasn't her guardian and left her with strangers.

"My parents are at the hospital. They were in an accident, both are in a coma" Eva replies and looks me in the eyes.

"Who is looking after you in the meantime?" If she has no one to look after her, we will need to get child services involved. Maybe they have a current address for the uncle.

"My grand-dad. But he is old, that's why I am looking for my Uncle. Maybe we can stay with him for a while" And for a moment she looks like as if she has the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"And why did you ask specifically for Detective Swarek?" I know I should just call another Officer to take Eva back to her family, but I am curious and she seems desperate to find her Uncle.

"Because he worked with my Uncle" She says looking around the waiting room.

"Well tell me the name of your Uncle. I might know him" I tell her, guessing her uncle is a cop and she turns her head back around to face me.

"His name is Donovan Boyd" my mind immediately flashes back to my house, to when he told me he was leaving. I shake my head to clear my mind of the images and concentrate back on the situation on hand.

"I do know your Uncle, but he doesn't work here in Toronto anymore. He now lives in Montreal." I inform her and Eva's face falls.

"Do you have his number?" She asks hopeful again. "I tried to find him over the internet, but came up with nothing. So I came here instead. I haven't seen him since I was six and I miss him" I sigh and think _'I miss him too kiddo'._

I fish out my phone and look up his number. Maybe it would be easier if I'd call him instead of Eva calling him from an unknown number. "Let me see if I can reach him."

I dial his number and after the fourth ring a woman picks up. "Boyd's phone:" I have to swallow hard a couple of times before I am able to speak. _He has already moved on!_

"Uhm…Hi. My name is Officer Clarke. I'd like to speak to Detective Boyd please" I manage to say. I can feel Eva's eyes on me as I am waiting for an answer.

"I am sorry; Detective Boyd can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?" The woman on the other end says.

I try not to think about why he can't answer his own phone and say "Yes. Please tell him his niece, Eva, came looking for him here at 15 Division. She wants to talk to him. Hold on I will give you the number as well…" I motion for Eva to tell me her phone number and I recite it back to the woman on the other end.

"Okay, I will let him know" She says and hangs up.

I look at the phone for a minute in shock. _He moved on. It has only been a month!_

"And?" Eva says and brings me out of my own thoughts.

"Your Uncle was busy, but someone took a message with your phone number, so he can call you back" I shoot her a small smile and get up. "Now let me find you someone, who can take you back to the hospital okay?"

Eva nods and I get Chris and Gail to drive Eva to the hospital.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Thankfully it isn't too busy and I am left with my own thoughts most of the time. By the end of shift I decide that I can't keep going like this. He obviously moved on and I have to too.


	26. phone conversations and a surprise

**Boyd's POV**

_**2 weeks after Eva appeared at the station**_

I open the door to my shitty, undercover apartment and sigh. Starting from the bottom again is hard. I would rather be in Toronto, in my house with Mia. But I wanted this life and now I have to deal with it.

I have been undercover for almost four weeks now and I hate it. I might stop going under after this assignment. I am getting to old for this shit.

I also had way too much time to think about Mia. I miss her like crazy; maybe I will call her when I am done here.

The clock on the wall tells me that I have an hour before I have to meet my handler, so make myself some grilled cheese and spend that time in front of the TV.

I am working in a warehouse, where Guns & Gangs believes a gang uses it as a halfway house to store weapons and drugs, before they are shipped off to their final destination.

Four weeks in and I haven't found anything that indicates illegal activities. I was told it wouldn't be more than a few weeks, but I have the feeling this will be another long assignment.

I get up from the couch, place my plate into the sink and put on my running gear and IPOD. With one last check if the cameras are on, I lock the apartment and make my way to the river.

As I get there, my handler is already waiting for me, pretending to read a map. Her name is Julia and she has been working for Guns & Gangs for the past five years. Julia has blonde hair, blue eyes, is tall and skinny and would be every man's dream girl, but she does nothing for me. Nevertheless she is into woman not man, which she made abundantly clear on my first day.

"Excuse me? Could you help me?" She asks as I run closer. I stop in my tracks and take out the earplugs.

"News?" she inquires, while she points to the map; then looks up and points straight ahead. If someone followed me, all they would see is a woman asking me for directions.

"Still got nothing. They are all very tight lipped. I am trying to work every angle I can, but nothing. Maybe there aren't any weapons?" I say.

"Boss said to give it another couple of weeks, if there is still nothing we will pull you out and try to work another angle" Julia informs me.

"Alright. I will call you if I find anything" I say and add a little louder. "You have to go that way Mam."

"Thank you" She says and walks off. I continue on my run and as soon as I get home, I hit the shower. My mind instantly flashes back to the last morning Mia and I spend together. We cleaned each other very thoroughly and didn't leave the shower until the water ran cold.

Just thinking about her wet body so close to mine gets me hard and even a cold shower doesn't help to bring my dick back down. In the end I take matters in my own hands and jerk off in the shower, whilst thinking of Mia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

My phone rings and as I look at the caller ID I smile. "Hey" I say as I answer.

"Hey Mia, are we still on for Sunday?" The voice on the other end questions.

"Of course we are. Can't wait. 6 pm?" I question and can see Andy throwing me a sideways glance.

"Yeah, already got the sweets and popcorn" I laugh and we say goodbye.

"Hot date?" Andy inquires with a knowing smile.

"Something like that" I tell her and we walk down the street for a few minutes in silence, until we hear a cry for help from the opposite side of the street.

"HELP…HELP…Officers…Those guys just stole my purse" the elderly lady shouts as we come running towards her.

Andy and I run after the two guys and catch them at the corner. While Andy points the gun at them and tells them not to move, I go in and cuff the first one. These guys cannot be older than 15, they should be in school and not on the streets.

Just as I am finished searching through the first guy's pockets, I feel a sharp stab in my left side and as I look to the left, I see the other guy holding a bloody knife. I close my eyes briefly and as I open them he starts off running down the path.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. I hear a gun being fired and the next thing I know, the suspect goes down and Andy runs over to cuff him. I hear her through my radio as she calls for back up. "This is Office McNally, corner of Bloor and Bathurst Street. We need EMT's, Officer down…I repeat officer down."

That kid stabbed me right under my Kevlar vest and I can feel the blood soaking my uniform. Unable to stand on my feet, I come to sit on the foot path, trying to inspect the wound. Andy, who cuffed the other suspect to the fence, comes running back towards me with a worried expression on her face.

"Let me have a look Clarke" she says in a calm voice as she lifts my jacked and shirt. Her face stays neutral the whole time.

"How bad is it?" I can feel myself getting weaker and my eyes suddenly feel real heavy.

"Not bad at all. You will have a new scar to show off, though" She tells me and shoots me a small grin. If she is making jokes, it must be bad. "We will get you to the hospital as soon as possible." She promises.

A store owner comes running across the street with towels in hand. "Here, use these."

"Thank you" I tell him before I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy's POV<strong>

"MIA…MIA…stay with me…come on keep your eyes open." I shout at her over and over again. This feels like déjà vu. Different rookie, different circumstances, but yet here I sit holding a towel to wound that looks real bad.

Thankfully I hear sirens and a couple of minutes later a cop car pulls up and behind it the EMT's. They put Mia on a stretcher and rush her to the hospital. Just as they drive off, an unmarked car comes to a screeching stop and my husband jumps out.

"I am fine…I am fine" I ensure him as he comes running over.

"As I heard officer down my heart sunk. Everything okay?" He asks, still checking me over from head till toe.

"We are fine. Don't worry. But Clarke got stabbed. It looked pretty bad. EMT's took her to the hospital. Can you take me there?" I question and relief is evident on his face.

"Yeah…Of course. After SRU is done, we will go okay?" He replies. I completely forgot that I had to talk to SRU, about the shooting. Seems like going to the hospital will have to wait.

As we get finally get to the hospital waiting room, Frank and Will Clarke are already there. "How is she?" is the first thing that leaves my mouth as I approach them.

"They took her into surgery, because they couldn't stop the bleeding. Could take a couple of hours" Will replies as he paces the room.

"Have you called your parents?" Sam questions, obviously prepared to go out and get them.

"They are on a cruise in the Bahamas. I don't want to worry them until there is something to worry about" He replies and keeps pacing.

Sam and I find a seat and prepare to wait for a while. "Should we call him?" I question and Sam knows immediately to whom I am referring.

"Maybe, but he hasn't taken any of our calls, so I don't think he will pick up." My husband reminds me. But I fish out my phone anyways and dial. After a few rings it goes to voice mail. _Damn Don, where are you?_

"Babe, after what happened today…maybe it is time we tell Frank and get you on desk duty?" Sam says carefully as if he is afraid I will bite his head off. To be honest I did just that, as he brought this up the first few times. But after what happened today, I think he is right. That could easily be me in that surgery right now.

I just nod and Sam shoots me a small victory smile, before her draws me into his side and I let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Stop smiling!" I say half-heartedly, which causes him to chuckle and his shoulder shake. I slap him playfully on the chest and he draws me in even further.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

The two more weeks actually turned into three and I get the news that I am being pulled out three days before Christmas.

As I walk back into my division I can't help but hope to see Sam or Andy, hell even Callaghan walking around, but they are in Toronto and I am in Montreal.

Just as we are done with the de-brief and Julia hands me my personal belongings, my phone starts ringing.

"Someone is desperate to reach you. It has been ringing non-stop for the past two hours" She tells me and I quickly remove my phone from the plastic bag. McNally's name is flashing on the screen and I quickly pick up.

"Does your husband know that you are calling me?" I say and smile.

"Finally…" She huffs out "Why are you not picking up your phone?" Just as I am about to answer she ads "You better get your ass back to Toronto. Mia's has been stabbed!"

My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach and I quickly stand up, causing the chair to fall over in the process. I quickly grab the bag with my personal belongings and leave the interrogation room. "What happened?"

"I will tell you when you get here" Andy replies and hangs up.

"DON?" I hear Julia call from behind me and I turn around.

"I gotta go…" I say and then it hits me. I don't have my car with me. "Can you give a ride to the airport?"

"Actually there is a little girl asking for you at the Front desk" Julia replies "She said she is your niece!"

I stop dead in my tracks. My niece? How did she find me?


	27. The long way home

**Author's Note**

**So here it is…the second last chapter. I hope you like it. As I wrote it, it had a little over 5500 words, I figured I would edit away a lot, but I ended up adding more.**

**So have fun reading it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

"My niece?" I question and hope I misheard.

"Yeah. Eva Boyd…she is your niece right?" Julia asks and I walk back towards her.

"Yes…" I reply and make my way quickly to the front desk. As the girl, who is waiting there turns around, I have to gasp. She is so grown up and even more beautiful than she was the last time I saw her. "Eva?"

"Hey…" She replies shyly.

I open the door for her to come through and guide her to an unoccupied family room. The moment I close the door, I draw her close and hug her. I am unsure of how long we are standing there like that, but I am just too happy to see her.

"Eva, what are you doing here? Do your parents know that you are here?" I question and motion for her to take a seat on the couch.

"I am looking for you. Mom and Dad have been in an accident" She replies and my heart stops. _Oh please don't say that my brother is dead…_

"Are they…" I can't even bring myself to finish that question.

"They were in a coma, but they are awake bow and have to stay in the hospital, because Mom has a head injury and Dad has broken ribs, a broken leg and he burned his arms too." She replies and I exhale loudly.

"Who is looking after you and Marie? And how did you even get here?" I still cannot believe that she is here. "And how did you know where I am?"

"We are staying with granddad" She answers, avoiding my other two questions, by looking away.

"Eva?" I say in a warning tone and she turns back around to face me with a sigh.

"Please….please Uncle Don…Don't be mad at me. I had to come and find you." She pleads with me. "I went to 15 Division, because I remembered that Dad and I used to pick you up there a few times and that your friend Sam Swarek, works there too.

Mia…uhm…Officer Clarke told me you moved to Montreal, so I came here and looked for you. I walked into the Police station here in the city and said I was looking for you. A nice officer there helped me find out in which division you are….and well here I am…Please don't be mad!"

"I am not mad, Eva. But how did you get here? I hope you didn't hitchhike!" I say and don't even want to think about what could have happened to her on the way here. I also have to have a talk with Mia. She shouldn't just have told her where I am.

I push her towards the couch and we both sit down.

"No…I took Mom's credit card and booked a train ticket" Eva replies in a quiet voice and I draw her back into my arms. I really want to pull her into my lap, like I used to, but she has gotten so tall and is now a teenager. And I remember my mom wanting to pull me into her lap when I was maybe a year younger than Eva is now, and I told my mom that I was a big boy and to cool to sit on my mom's lap.

My phone rings in my pocket and I look at the caller id. Andy again. She is probably trying to figure out what time I will be arriving. "Andy, something came up!"

"What could be more important, than the woman you love lying the hospital?" McNally questions angrily.

"My niece" I answer and the other end of the line goes silent. "Listen…I will be on my way as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay, I will keep you updated" Andy replies and hangs up on me _again_.

"What do you say we drive back to Toronto?" I look down at Eva. I was planning on taking a plane, but I highly doubt that Eva has her passport with her, so we will need to drive.

"Okay" She answers and gets up.

"But don't think that you will get away with coming to Montreal all by yourself. I assume you didn't even tell your granddad that you were gone?" She has at least the decency to look somewhat guilty. "Give me Harry's number and I will call him!"

The call to Harry Taylor, Anne's father, is rather unpleasant. First he seems relieved, than he gives me a talking to for disappearing for five years. He ends the call, by telling me that it would be my job to look after the girls once I got to Toronto and I owed him Sunday beers for the rest of my life.

I smile as I hang up. I always liked Harry. As we met for the first time, the two of us got on like a house on fire. After that, whenever I was home and didn't walk the streets, we would have a couple of beers together on Sunday. He is an honest man, who doesn't believe in sugar coating things for anyone.

Since I don't have my car at the station, Julia gives us a lift to my apartment. We part with me promising her, to call her as soon as I knew when I was ready to come back.

"This is your home?" Eva questions as we enter my apartment. Boxes are still unopened and scattered around; there is no couch, just a bean bag in front of the TV. The kitchen looks pretty much the same. The only room, where I have managed to at least unpack, is the bedroom.

And as I look around now, I realize that this isn't my home. My home is in Toronto and if I am really lucky my realtor hasn't found tenants yet.

"This is just where I live for the moment" I tell her and hand her a bottle of water from the fridge, before making my way into my bedroom with her hot on my heels.

"So…you know Mia?" Eva asks and tries to act as casual as possible.

"Why do you ask?" I question and get out my suitcase. I look at my watch and try to calculate our approximate time of arrival in Toronto.

"Well…we have hung out. The first time I came into the station, she tried to call you, but you didn't answer. And well…since you didn't call me back, I went back every few days. At some point she gave me her number, so I could call her instead of always skipping school to get an update." She answers and sits down on my bed.

I fish out my phone and see that I have multiple missed calls from Andy and also calls from Mia, Sam and Will, all of which were answered. I suppose Julia must have answered them and forgot to tell me. "What do you mean you hang out? And you really shouldn't have skipped school. You know when your parents find out; you will be in a heap of trouble."

"I may or may not have told the teacher I was going to go and see my parents at the hospital. And I always skipped classes that aren't _that_ important" Eva replies with a _'DUH'_ face.

"Every class is important, so don't do that again!" I tell her and then question again "What do you mean by you hang out?"

"Well…she drove me home in a cop car one day and granddad nearly got a heart attack. Mia lied and said she has known me for a while and saw me walking home….well and then we just started hanging out. We are having a movie night on Sunday, because grand dad is going to senior's bingo…" She giggles at that and takes another sip of her water. "And I saw a picture of the two of you on her phone, after she tried to call you the other day."

I wonder briefly what picture she is referring to and then shake my head and join my niece on the bed. "Listen kiddo…I don't think that movie night will be possible…"

"Are you going to forbid me to go?" She interrupts me and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Let me finish…I don't think Mia will be able to make it to movie night, because she is in the hospital." I tell her and her mouth forms an 'o'

"But…I just spoke to her this morning!" Eva replies.

"She will be okay. We can visit her tomorrow at the hospital!" I assure her and quickly hug her.

After that I go back to packing my bag. Half an hour later we are on the road to Toronto. I get updated every half an hour or so, about Mia's condition and field countless of questions from Eva. Like where I have been for the past five years, why I haven't written a letter or a postcard and so on.

It is exhausting but I don't really mind. I am happy I get to spend some time with her. Marie is going to be a harder nut to crack, since she won't remember me at all.

* * *

><p>I park the car at the curb in front of my brother's house and get out. Eva fell asleep half way and left me to my own thoughts. As I look up at my brother's house, I can't help but feel a little anxious. I know that he is in the hospital, but I still feel like I will be grounded as soon as I step through the front door, just like when I was 16.<p>

I round the car and open the passenger side door, unclip Eva's seat belt and pick her up. A door opens behind me and as I turn around I can see Harry standing on the porch.

I carefully close the car door and carry Eva up the stairs. "Eva's rooms till in the same place?" I question in a whisper as I come to a hold on top of the stairs. Harry just nods and I make my way up to the first floor, towards Eva's room.

I take of her shoes, tug her in and press a small kiss to the top of her head. Her room as changed a little. Princess theme things were replaced by Justin Bieber and One Direction posters.

A few pictures are sitting on top her desk and I take a moment to look at them. One is with her sister, another with her parents, there are a couple with a few girls her age and there is one with me and her.

I swallow hard and make my way out of her room, closing the door silently behind me.

My phone vibrates and I see a text from Will has arrived: _'Heading home now. Night nurse is informed a cop (YOU!) will show up later to visit her!'_

I reply _'10-4'_ and smile as I pocket my phone again.

I hear a kettle boiling downstairs and make my way down. I find Harry in the kitchen making tea. "You want a cup?" He questions as I enter.

"Sure" I reply and find a seat at the kitchen table. Not much changed in here, except the color. It is now mocha, instead of lime green.

_Flashback_

"_That was a great game" Ron says as he unlocks the front door, to his house._

"_You cheated and I want a re-match!" I proclaim as we enter._

"_Face it little brother! You owe me a bottle of the good scotch!" My brother laughs and we make our way further into the house. "You smell that?"_

"_Yeah" I say and the two of us follow that smell curiously. At the sight that greets us, as we enter the kitchen, I laugh out loud. This is the third room Anne started painting on her own._

_The first was the nursery. She painted that as soon as she found she was pregnant with a girl, in bright pink. Not the entire room, just two walls, but the color is that bright, your eyes hurt looking at it. She got that done, while Ron was at work._

_Next was the guest bedroom. The walls were covered in an old dirty brown wallpaper and my sister in law wanted to re-do it for ages. And as she was send on early maternity leave, she couldn't stand looking at it anymore. Anne waited until Ron and I went out of town for a fishing trip. As we came back the guest room, which is sort of my room, was painted yellow._

_And now the kitchen. What was a white wall before; is now half covered in lime green paint and Anne is sitting on one of the chairs panting. Ron comes to a stop next to me; speechless at the mess in front of him until Anne lets out a small scream._

"_Babe, what is going on?" He asks panicky and rushes to her side._

"_You…that is, what is going on! WHY DO NEITEHR OF YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONES THE ONE TIME I AM CALLING TO SAY THAT MY WATER JUST BROKE?" She shouts at us and I instantly stop laughing. __**Her water broke, shit!**_

_Ron looks like a deer in the headlights. He is looking for the car keys, before changing course and going halfway up the stairs to get changed out of the sweaty clothes. But then he suddenly stops and comes rushing back down the stairs, muttering "We need the go back…where did we put that damn thing?"_

_I decide that I have seen enough and push him back towards his wife. "You take Anne down to the car and I will get everything" I tell him and hand him the keys to the car. As he does as I told him to I go and grab the go back and a change of clothes for Ron._

_That evening I drag myself back to the house, exhausted from the day full of emotions. As I enter the kitchen on the hunt for some food, I stop dead in my tracks. I forgot what state the kitchen is in._

_I wrestle with my inner voice for a couple of seconds before making the decision that the kitchen needs to be done and aired out before Anne and Eva come home in a couple of days. After I have eaten, I pick up the brush and start painting._

_Ron's and Anne's faces of delight, when they see the kitchen a couple of days later, are worth enough to make up for the sleepless night I had to finish that paint job._

_Flashback end_

"Here you go" Harry says and brings me back to the present. We sit there in silence for a minute, before he speaks up again. "How long are you staying? Or are you just going to disappear again?"

"I don't know… and no I won't" I tell him honestly. That is one thing I agreed on with myself. No matter what will happen between me and Mia, I will not turn my back onto my family again.

I had a lot of time to think, when I was undercover. Even though the guilt is still there and will probably never vanish, I know now that it wasn't my fault that Sanchez found out who I am. All I can do is make sure this won't happen again and I came to the conclusion that the people I love are safer with me around.

Even if Mia doesn't want me and I choose to stay in Montreal and continue undercover work, I will need to make sure that we have a way to stay in touch, without me putting them at risk. But that is a conversation I will need to have with my brother.

"He will be happy to see you" Harry proclaims and takes a sip out of his cup and I do the same.

"Highly doubt it" I snort; empty my cup in a couple of big gulps, ignoring the burn in my throat, from the hot tea.

"He wasn't the same after you left" the older man informs me.

"Well of course he wasn't. I brought bad people into this house, because of what I do for a living; Anne got nearly killed…If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't be the same either!" I say angrily.

"He wasn't the same because he missed you. We all did. After five years Eva is still asking why you do not write or come to her birthday, or why Ron doesn't know where you are!" Harry raises his voice a little and slams his tea cup onto the table.

"I have to go" I say and get up. I don't want to discuss this. "I will pick them up tomorrow after school and look after them over the weekend. Okay?"

"It's school holidays, Don. And you don't have to do that. I am here, I can look after them." He protests, but I am having none of that. He needs a rest. Harry isn't the youngest anymore.

"You told me earlier it was my job. I will come by at Lunch time and then you can take off. Go home, meet with you friends, and take the weekend off." I reply sternly and he sighs in defeat.

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow" He gets up and envelopes me in a manly hug. "Good to have you home."

A few minutes later I am back on the road, with the truck pointed towards the hospital. Before I left Harry informed me in which Hospital Ron and his wife are at, and coincidence has it, that it is the same hospital that Mia is in.

The night nurse doesn't make much trouble and after verifying with what Will told her about me, she lets me into Mia's room.

The sight in front of me takes my ability to breathe. She is hooked up to an IV and a few other monitors. Her face is pale and her hair messy. Andy informed me earlier that Mia lost a lot of blood, before they were able to close of the source of the bleeding and stich her back up.

I shrug of my jacket, come to sit in the chair next to Mia's bed and lace my fingers with hers. The steady beeping of the heart monitor is slowly lulling me to sleep and the last thought I have before I fall asleep is: _Thank god she is alive!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

I slowly open my eyes. Everything is a bit of a blur, until my eyes fully adjust. I know that I am in the hospital for a stab wound, or at least that's what Will told me yesterday. The painkillers they gave me worked like a charm and I was only awake for a little while, until I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Now I feel a lot better. I look over and find the chair next to my bed unoccupied, but a leather jacket is hanging of its armrest, indicating that someone is here. I am lucky enough to have gotten a single room with a window. And what I see out there makes me smile.

Winter has fully set in and snow has covered everything in a white coat. It is beautiful. At least we will have a white Christmas, which now reminds me that I still have to go and do my Christmas shopping. I sigh and look around. I don't think, even if I am being dis-charged today, that my brother will let me out of the house, let alone let me go shopping.

"Hey" A familiar voice says and I snap my head around. He is standing in the door way looking at me intensely with his blue eyes, holding a take away cup in each hand. He has big rings under is eyes, his hair is standing up into very direction, he is sporting a small stubble and is shirt is wrinkled.

"Hey" I reply, because I don't know what else to say. Thankfully in that moment Monika comes through the door with a big smile on her face.

"Ahh sleeping beauty is awake" She says and winks at me, before turning around to Don. "I would need you to stay outside for a few minutes, until we are done, Detective." Don just nods and leaves with another glance into my direction.

"He is cute" Monika says as a Doctor walks into the room and closes the door behind her.

"All right let's have a look." The doctor, whose name tag reads Doctor Sullivan, says and lifts the blanket and my hospital gown up, as well as switches of the monitors and removes the nobs. Monika takes the bandage off and neatly sewn stiches great me. The wound is at least 10 centimeters long, going from just below my ribs down along my stomach.

"All looks good, Officer Clarke" Doctor Sullivan tells me and takes her gloves off. "I think we can dis-charge you tomorrow morning. Monika will re-wrap it for you." With that she leaves the room again.

I can see Don standing outside against the wall, though the crack of the door, still with both cups in his hands. "How long has he been here?" I question, without taking my eyes of him.

Monika follow's my line of sight and smiles "The night nurse said he came in about 1 am and hasn't left since."

I gasp at that statement and try to wrap my head around that. He is here, but why? And who called him? Will or Andy? Or was he just in Toronto with his new girlfriend and happened to hear the news from someone else?

There are so many unanswered questions and I don't know if I even want them answered. He left. He made his choice and I really want to stay strong and not get my hopes up, but seeing him there standing outside my hospital room makes my insides go weak. _I still love the bastard, damn!_

"I am done" Monika says and then adds, just as she is about to leave "I will come and check on you later, again."

She leaves the door wide open and Don pushes away from the wall as he sees her leaving. He enters the room and just seconds later Will strides in too. He gives Don a once over and grumbles "Took you long enough" before hitting him square in the jar, which catches Don off guard and he drops one of the cups, spilling coffee everywhere.

"WILL" I shout and try to get up, which results in me grunting in pain. Two sets off eyes shoot me a worried look and I just shake my head. Will rushes to my side, while Don is still holding his jaw with his blue eyes fixated on me.

"Mia…are you okay?" Will questions, giving me a once over. I punch him on the shoulder and he shouts "HEYYY!"

"Oh you big baby…Why did you hit him?" I say and slowly lie back, hoping I didn't pull the stiches.

"He deserved that" Will replies shooting Don a look.

"I will be back…Just going to get something to clean up that mess" Don says, but before he is able to walk out the door Will holds him back.

"I will do it. You…" He points at the two off us "Talk!" He commands and leaves the room.

"Come here" I motion for Don to sit on my bed.

"Mia…I…" Don starts but I interrupt him.

"Get your ass over here, Boyd" I order, which results in Don shooting me a small smile.

"…Bossy…" He grumbles, but follows my orders nevertheless. He sits down on the right side of the bed, facing me and only a good 30 centimeters separating us.

Don smells like sleep, soap and something uniquely him. I have a hard time keeping my heart under control and I am grateful that the heart monitor isn't attached to me anymore, or the beeping would give me away. "I am sorry that Will punched you!" I say and lift my hand to turn his head a little more towards myself, so I can have a good look at the area of his face where he was hit.

"He is right…I deserved that" He says and his breath tickles my face.

"That is going to leave a nice bruise" I tell him and release his face. For a few moments we sit there and just look at each other, neither one of us sure what to say.

"My niece came to see me in Montreal!" He says almost in a whisper.

"Eva? How?" I question and make a mental note to call her and tell her I can't make it to Sunday's movie night.

"She took her mom's credit card and bought a train ticket. Eva told me she knew from you that I am in Montreal" He replies and his face is blank. I don't know if he is angry or happy with me.

"I am sorry…it slipped out as I spoke to her as she came to the station. I didn't think she would go looking for you by herself!" I say, before he can even start to lecture me and shoot him a pleading look to believe me.

"No need to be sorry, Mia" Don answers and brings his right hand up to my face, to cradle my cheek. "I am sorry though… I am sorry that I blew up on you as I came to see you. My feelings were all over the place that day and you looked like you didn't care about me leaving…that threw me a little off guard. I had a lot of time to think while I was under and I realized I made…"

"What do you mean you 'while you were under'?" I question a little louder than necessary.

"I went back undercover" He simply replies and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Why?" That word just slips out of my mouth before I can hold it in. It doesn't matter why. Of course he went undercover again, that is what he does best. That was has he been doing for a long time.

"I thought that is what I wanted. But it isn't anymore!" Don answers, pulling his hand back and taking mine instead.

"No?" I don't know what to say or to think. I don't know where he is going with this and my mind is completely blank. Every question I wanted to ask him, but didn't want answered have vanished from my mind. Everything that I have sworn the last month and a half, I would do or say to him, is also gone from my mind.

"No. I am getting too old for that stuff…" His thumb has started tracing circles on the back of my hand and it makes me even more aware of how close we are sitting. "I have found myself thinking that, I would rather be here in Toronto, in my house…with you. Watching those stupid shows that you like, but I can't seem to understand."

_Is he saying what I think he is?_ Tears spring to my eyes and I stop them from failing. _Why am I crying so much lately?_

"What about your girlfriend?" I question, after a few minutes of silence. I need to now. I don't want to get in between him and another woman.

"What girlfriend?" Don asks confused and lift's his other hand to brush the tears away, which are falling freely down my cheeks.

"The woman who picked up your phone, when I called. I think I spoke to her three times" I reply and look him straight in the eyes. I want to see if he is telling the truth or not. The confusion is evident on his face until it is replaced by a smile and then a laugh. It hurts my heart to see that he is laughing about this and doesn't take this seriously.

I try to pull my hands away, but he just tightens his grip. "I am sorry I laughed… Julia, the woman you spoke to, is…well was my handler. And she is into woman." My cheeks flame up of embarrassment and I turn my head away. "Jealous?"

I don't get a chance to answer; because Don turns my head back towards him and crushes his lips on mine. When the need for air become too much we pull apart and I take a deep breath. That was some kiss.

"As I heard you got stabbed, my heart sank Mia…Don't even think of doing that again!" He says and I can just shake my head, since he robbed me of my ability to speak.

We hear a "Hurhumm" and we both turn our heads towards the door. Will is back, with a bucket and mob sporting a big smile.

"I was wondering what took you so long" Don says with a small smirk and I can't help but smile too. He turns his face back towards me and says "I have to go… I need to go and see my brother. And then I need to look after the girls. Call you later?"

"Sure" I nod and as he gets up I tug him a little closer. "He will be happy to see you."

"You are the second person to tell me that today" Don grumbles and gives me another quick kiss.

"It is the truth" And I whole heartedly believe that. He winks at me and leaves the room. With a sigh I lie back against the pillow. There is still so much we have to talk about, but maybe, just maybe we can make it work.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

I leave Mia's room with a smile. I am glad that Will took his time getting that mob and bucket. I owe him for that…or maybe not, since he punched me in the face.

There is still a lot Mia and I have to talk about, but we cleared up the most important parts, or at least I did and judging from the way she kissed me back I'd say she feels the same way about me, than I do about her.

I make my way up the stairs to my brothers and sister in-laws room. Suddenly I am nervous all over again. I am not sure what will happen. _Will he throw me out at the mere sight of me? Will he listen to me or will he be angry?_ Ron, sure as hell, has every right to be angry. But then I try to remember, if I ever saw my brother angry and draw a blank.

I knock once and wait for the '_Come In'_, before I enter the room. I take a deep breath, close the door behind me and step around the corner so they can see me.

Anne is sleeping and Ron is reading a book. At the sound of my food steps coming closer, he lifts his head and surprise is written all over his face "Holy shit" is all that leaves his mouth. I swallow hard and stay put where I am.

Looking at my brother, I realize that his hair has gone grey, he has a few new wrinkles, but apart from that he still looks like the man I turned my back on five years ago. We continue to stare at each for a good ten minutes and I am about to throw in the towel and leave, as he speaks up. "Stop standing there like a fool and come to sit down in that chair."

I blow out the breath; I was unaware of holding and come to sit next his bed. "How are you?" Is all I can think of asking.

"As well as you can expect after a car accident and how are you?" He questions and places his book onto the bedside table.

"Yeah…you know…okay I guess" I answer.

"Suspect?" My brother asks, pointing at the bruise that is slowly forming on my jaw.

"Girlfriend's brother" I reply without thinking. _Is she my girlfriend? Does she want to be?_ We really didn't get a chance to put a label on it.

"Still breaking girl's hearts I see….Why are you here Don?" He asks the one question, I am unsure how to answer. "Your daughter came to see me" I tell him and I am pretty sure that I just earned Eva a whole lot of house arrest.

"She did what? How and where did she even find you?" Ron questions with a serious expression.

"Apparently, she went to 15 division asking for Sam and he was out. The officer on desk duty let it slip that I moved to Montreal and that's where she found me. You have to tell Anne to lock up her credit cards a bit better!" I answer.

A chuckle comes from the other bed and I look at Anne. She is sporting a big smile. "Don't worry, I will." She says and before she turns around onto her other side she adds "Good to have you back Don."

"Montreal? You mean she drove all the way to Montreal by herself? How did Harry not notice something?" Ron questions in disbelieve.

"Yes, she did and I don't know how he didn't notice." I tell him and lean back in my chair. "I said I would take care of the girls this weekend to give Harry a break and I wanted to see if that is okay with you? I also would need to sleep there, because my house is empty and sublet."

I expect him to say no. I expect him to throw me out on my ass, telling me to never come close to his family again, but my brother does none of those things. Instead he shoots me a small smile and nods. "Go ahead. But you can tell Eva that she is grounded!"

I nod and get up. A hospital is not the right place to have the rest of the talk we have to have. Just as I am about to walk out the door, my brother calls after me "It is good to have you home, bother!"

I smile and walk out the room, closing the door behind me. I feel a lot lighter than I did last night as I drove to Toronto or this morning, before my talk with Mia. I leave the hospital as a different man. I know that my future isn't going to be lonely or spend in some shitty undercover apartment.

Hopefully my future will entail Mia and my brother's family.


	28. Epilogue

**Author's note**

**Dear Readers,**

**I'd like to thank you for your continuing support throughout this story and of course for your comments, favorites and following's.**

**Thank you for sticking with me through Donovan Boyd and Mia Clarke's journey. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**This is the last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd's POV<strong>

**One year later**

I look around and smile. Life couldn't be better. Mia, my friends are here as well as our families to celebrate this day with us. Well technically it is just a small get together in the winter garden, which we built last summer, since it is freezing cold outside.

One week from now is Christmas and I can't wait to spend it with Mia for the first time alone.

"Another beer, brother?" Sam asks as he walks past me towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, man" I reply and then spot Mia holding Isabella Swarek, the newest addition to the Swarek clan. The little girl has every male already wrapped around her little finger.

Mia is talking to her while holding the baby bottle and she looks great doing it. Something inside me stirs and I smile. Maybe at some point she will be holding our child. I know Mia will make a great mother.

But first I have to make and honest woman out of her, but I still have to ask her father for permission to marry her. Which I intend to do in the New Year. I have already bought the ring a couple of month ago and it is hidden in my locker at work.

The past year was a hard test for Mia and me, but we made it in the end.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_I am going back to Montreal, Mia" I almost whisper and draw her closer into my arms. I have been in Toronto for a month now; looking after my nieces, while Ron and Anne got back on their feet, and also spending a great deal of time with Mia._

"_Okay" Is all she says, but I wait her out. "For how long?"_

"_At least a year" I tell her honestly. I can feel her breathe in deeply and her naked breasts brush my torso. I instantly get hard again, but try to ignore it. We need to have this talk now. I am being expected back in Montreal after the weekend that is in three days._

"_But…" I start and flip us over so she is lying beneath me. I want her to see that I mean everything that I say to her right now. "This doesn't mean goodbye or a break up. I still want to be with you. But I just transferred there and can't just transfer back. Plus career wise it will be good. See how things work in a different unit, before I come back to work in Toronto."_

_What I don't tell her is that I have already spoken to Frank and Sam. Both of them assured me that I have a place at 15 division, when I return. A couple of tears escape out of Mia's eyes and they roll down the side of her head. "Please don't cry. We will alternate between cities as often as we can and we will make it work."_

"_Most couples don't make long distance relationships." She informs me, wiping the tears away._

"_We are nothing like most couples" I state and kiss her softly. "There is more."_

"_More?" She questions in a wary tone, obviously preparing for more bad news._

"_Yes…I like you to move into my house" I say and hold my breath. I hope she says yes. The realtor hasn't been able to find anyone to rent the house to, so Mia could move in there and make the place home._

"_You want me to move into your house?" she questions in disbelieve._

"_Does that mean you don't want to move in?" I ask and hold my breath again, awaiting her answer._

"_No…I mean yes…urgg…" she says and rolls her eyes. "Why do you want me to move in?"_

"_1- Because I love you, 2- because I want you to, 3- because your brother Will drive you insane, 4- because I am going to come back to live here and I want to live in that house with you and 4- because the realtor hasn't found anyone to rent it to." I conclude and smile down at her. Her eyes are big and her mouth has formed an 'o'._

"_You love me?" She questions and just then it hits me what I just said. It just slipped out, but it doesn't make it any less true._

"_I do" I confirm and she smiles brightly at me._

"_Om my go…I love you too" She says and warps her arms around my neck and pulls me further into a kiss._

_As usual the kiss turns out of control and not long after my declaration, I find myself sliding deep inside her. We take it slow, exploring every inch of our bodies until we both fall over the edge together._

_As my breath returns to a normal pattern and she once again lies in the crook of my neck, I ask "So is that a yes to moving in?"_

_She laughs loud and I relish the sound. I love hearing her laugh. "That is a yes, detective" she says and for the next three days we only leave the house to get food._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Mia asks as she wraps her arms around my torso.<p>

"About the day I ask you to move in with me" I warp my arms around her and draw her even closer. "Where did you leave my god daughter?"

"With her mother! Since I wanted my boyfriend to just have eyes for me" She replies with a small smirk.

"Yeah well she is pretty cute and good looking, who can blame me for my wandering eyes?" I question and shoot her a smirk of my own.

"I wouldn't…She has wrapped me around her tiny finger" Sam says as he walks past us with his daughter in one arm and Robbie walking next to him on the other.

I still can't believe Andy and Sam asked me and Mia to be her godparents.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

"_Brother you got a minute?" Sam asks as I walk into the Detectives office. I was able to get out of work early and catch an earlier flight, to surprise Mia at work. As I got here I was informed that Officer Clark was still out at a crime scene and it would be a while before she would be back._

"_Yeah…Mia will be a while and I have some time to kill. What do you need help with?" I tell him and walk over to his desk. We are the only ones in here at the moment and Sam motions for me to close the doors. I do as I am told, before coming to sit next to Sam's desk._

"_Andy and I have been talking. And we like to ask you to be Isabella's godfather" Sam says and I am stunned for a minute. Is he crazy? Me a godfather? I get along well with my nieces, but as long as I can pass them back to my brother and my sister in law I am happy, but being a god parent is a huge responsibility._

"_Have you guys lost your minds?" I question._

"_No. We can't think of anyone better to take care of our baby girl than you and Mia. Well…Andy is going to ask Mia, but I think she will love the idea." Sam replies._

"_Even after our history, you trust me to take care of Isabella?" I swallow hard. I am NOT getting emotional here, but this request coming from Sam means a lot to me._

"_Yes!" Sam simply answers._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>And that was the end of that discussion. He trusts me to take care of his child if, god forbid, something happens to Sam and Andy and that means a great deal to me.<p>

So Mia and I became Isabella's god parents and that was the first time I started really thinking about marrying Mia and starting a family with her.

I kiss her head and pull away from her. "I will join the guys to watch ice hockey" I tell her and place another kiss onto her sweet lips, before I make my way to the family room, where Oliver, Ron, and Harry are already wrapped up in the game. I join them with a smile and Sam comes in minutes later, with more beers.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

I watch Don retreat to the family room and go back to the kitchen where my mother, Anne and Traci are already preparing dinner. It is a great party and it was a surprise for Don. It is not the only surprise I have for him today, but he will receive the other one, once everybody is gone.

I start preparing the salad and in my mind I go over the last year. There were many ups and downs and sometime in the summer it looked like we wouldn't make it.

_Flash back_

"_What do you mean you are not coming?" I let out a frustrated sigh. Don and I haven't seen each other for two whole months. We have skyped, texted and emailed, but every time either one of us booked a plane ticket, something came up._

"_The drug deal is going down tomorrow night, instead of next week and I have to stay and to help organizing it. I am so sorry Mia." I can hear it in his voice that he is just as frustrated as I am._

_This is not the first time this happened to us. It seems like fate has something against us being together. After he left, to go back to Montreal in January we didn't see each other for a month. In the last six month we have seen each other a total of eight times._

"_I have to go babe. I will call you tomorrow, I love you" He tells me, before hanging up._

* * *

><p><em>The next day I sit there in front of the phone, willing for it to ring. But there is no message, no call… nothing. I lay awake the whole night, thinking over and over again '<em>We will make it work, we will make it work'_, but as I only get an 'I am sorry, I am up to my neck in work. Xoxoxo' text, I start having doubts._

_Thankfully I have work to keep me occupied and after three days of silence the phone finally rings. We talk about everything and anything except the big elephant in the room._

"_I don't think I can do this anymore…" I say after five minutes of silence from both ends._

"_Mia..." He starts, but I cut him off._

"_I just think…we should take the pressure of a little. Just take a break…Its obviously not working the way it is at the moment. And I don't know how much more of this I can take" I say and I am glad he isn't sitting right in front of me, or I would definitely start crying._

_This is not what I want, but I don't see another possibility. I love him with all my heart, but with every missed visit or skype session it hurts more._

"_If this is what you want…" He trails of defeated._

"_Yeah…I think it is…" I sigh and there is more silence._

"_Okay… I will call you" He says and we bit good bye._

_That night I cry myself to sleep in our bed. His side doesn't even smell like him anymore. I have worn all his shirts and they lost his smell too._

_The next morning I wake up with a major headache, from all the crying. I call the station and tell them that I need to take a few personal days. Thankfully nothing major is planned for this week and no one objects my request._

_I try to sort out my head and figure out if a break or break up is really what I want, but I end up watching girly movies and eat my weight in ice cream._

_The only times I get up from the couch is, when I have to go to the bathroom. At 6 pm the door bell rings, but I stay put, until the door opens. Which only can mean two things: Either Don came home or Will let himself in._

_As I get up and round the corner, I find it is the later of the two options. I can't help but feel disappointed._

"_What are you guys doing here?" I question as Will and Andrew, his boyfriend, close the door behind themselves._

"_We brought drinks" Will says and walks past me into the lounge room._

"_How are you doing?" Andrew questions and hugs me. Andrew is a real nice guy and he met my brother at the Penny. One of the guys from my brothers division had his engagement party there and Will and Andrew hit it off. Andrew is a mechanic and has his own shop. They have been together for three months now and my brother is the happiest I have seen him in a long time._

"_Uhm…I am good, thanks. Why are you here? Did something happen?" I reply and follow my brother into the lounge room, where he already set out three glasses and started pouring the whiskey._

"_I called Don…" Will replies and looks me straight into my eyes, I assume to gauge my reaction._

"_Yeah?" I manage to say, claim my spot on the couch once again and pull the blanket over me. It is 35 degrees outside and yet here I am freezing._

"_He sounded as shitty as you look" My brother replies and hands Andrew and me a glass. "Drink!" He orders and we all drown it, before he refills all three glasses._

_We watch a movie and drink in silence until the Pizza's arrives. I am told to stay on the couch, while Andrew gets plates from the kitchen and Will pays for the pizza._

"_You want to tell me what happened?" Will questions carefully, after a few minutes of silence._

"_He couldn't make it…again. And I don't think I can take much more…This is how it has been for the past six month. The skype sessions…." I start and new tears appear in my eyes. I swallow hard to hold them back. Actually saying these things out loud to someone else, makes me realize that I have been an idiot. "…oh no…no…." My lunges won't work and I am gasping for air._

_Andrew pushes my head between my knees and tells me "Breathe…just breathe."_

"_I made a mistake…oh no…shit…" I say, try to push my head back up, but Andrew keep holding me down. "What am I going to do…?"_

"_Call him" My brother says and hands me the phone._

_I try to call Don, but there is no answer. I also try his home phone as well as the station, but he isn't at either of those locations._

"_No answer…" I say defeated, after I tried his mobile phone for the tenth time._

"_Come on then…plan B" Andrew says and pulls me up._

"_Plan B?" Will and I question at the same time and my brother's boyfriend just nods. "We gotta get you cleaned up and on the next flight to Montreal."_

"_But…I can't..." I protest as I am being pushed up the stairs and into our bedroom._

"_Yes you can…Andy told me you took a few personal days. Now do as Andrew told you…I will book a flight" My brother calls out from the bottom of the stairs and Andrew shoots him one of their private grins._

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later I touch down in Montreal and take a taxi to Don's apartment, only to find that he isn't there nor at the station. It's past 1 am in the morning as I get back to the apartment and I fall asleep on the couch.<em>

_The next morning I find myself waking up in his bed and try to remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is, that I was watching some crappy advertisement for sticky free pans and I am pretty sure I don't sleep walk._

_Confused, I push the blanket away and make my way into the kitchen, where I stop dead in my tracks. Don is standing there in just his boxer shorts making breakfast and as the smell of bacon assaults my nose, my stomach growls loudly, which makes Don turn around._

"_Hey…" He says with small smile. "How did you sleep?"_

_Suddenly I am very nervous. I don't know what to say or what to do. I had everything planned out in my head last night, but now I am drawing blank. "Good thanks" I reply and as much as I like to walk over to him and kiss him senseless, I keep my feet firmly planted on the spot._

"_Sit down…breakfast will be ready in a second." He says and turns his back towards me again._

_I do as I am told and a few minutes later he puts a plate full of food in front of me. We eat in silence and I try not to look at him. He looks incredible handsome, sitting there in just his boxes, bags under his eyes and his hair tousled by sleep._

* * *

><p><em>As I open the bathroom door, I take a deep breath. I have tried to come up with things to say, but always came up short. That is why I tried to stall as long as I could in the shower, but after half an hour the water ran cold and I decided I couldn't avoid him any longer.<em>

_Don is sitting on his bed, waiting for me, looking down onto the carpet, as I step out of the bathroom. I am glad I took my clothes with me into the bathroom, so I wouldn't need to have this conversation naked, which would only make me more vulnerable than I already am._

"_I went to Toronto" Don suddenly says, in nothing more than a whisper and lifts his head. I don't know what to say so I just keep quiet. "As I got to our house, you were gone. I checked at the station and they said you took some personal days. I couldn't reach your parents or your brother, so I called Andrew. He told me, that he knew where you were, but wouldn't tell me. 'Go back to Montreal' he said 'I will tell her you called'."_

"_So you came back?" I am surprised he wasn't more persistent._

"_Yeah…The way he said it, made me think I shouldn't push my luck. I swear he would make a great cop" Don replies with a small smile._

_Andrew would make a great cop, but Will appreciates that he isn't. This way he can leave work at work and think of other stuff at home._

"_Mia…I am sorry that the last six months haven't been easy and that we haven't seen each other much…" He starts off and comes walking towards me._

"_Stop…" I tell him and he stops dead in his tracks. "Let me…just let me get something off my chest first, okay?" Don nods and I continue. "I made a mistake and I am so sorry…I don't want a break or a break up or whatever this is. But every time you call and say you are busy or I have to take an extra shift, it gets harder and it hurts even more._

_And two days ago it just all got too much. I didn't want to feel that pain anymore, but after I said that stuff out loud it hurt even more…" I can't even finish that sentence, because Don crashes his lips onto mine._

"_I love you Mia and maybe this will make things easier" He whispers and just then I realize that he has been holding a piece of paper. "My transfer was approved. I will be back in Toronto permanently from the beginning of December."_

_I snatch the paper out of his hands and start reading. It is there, black on white, it is all true what he just said. I squeal in delight and throw my arms around him._

"_Can you wait that long?" He questions after a couple more heated kisses._

"_Yes…I think I can" I tell him "I love you."_

"_I love you too" Don replies with a smile._

_End of Flash back_

* * *

><p>"I think that dressing is done, dear" My mother says with a smile and brings me out of my thoughts.<p>

"Oh…sorry. My mind was somewhere else" I tell her and drop the spoon; I have been stirring the dressing with, onto the kitchen counter.

"Must have been a great place, because you had a big smile on your face" She replies and walks out of the kitchen, leaving just Andy and me. _When did Andy come into the kitchen?_ I must have been really deep in thought, to not see her come in.

"When are you going to tell him?" Andy whispers.

"Tonight…" I tell her and throw a glance into the adjoining family room, where Don is shouting and pumping his fist in the air. Seems like the team is winning.

"Good, because you won't be able to hide that secret from him for much longer" Andy tells me with a knowing look and also leaves the kitchen, leaving me once again with my own thoughts.

Everybody is happy that he is finally home again. He will start back at 15 division after Christmas, so this serves as a welcome home/ housewarming party, with all the people we love and care about. I smile as I hear Don and Ron arguing about a referee's decision, as if they didn't just spend five years not talking with each other.

Before Don left in January, he and Ron had a big talk, turns out I was right. Ron was more than happy to have his brother back and welcomed him with open arms.

"Look at them" Anne says as she walks back into the kitchen with a smile of her own. "Just like old times."

"You still have to give me a copy of those kid pictures of Don" I tell her and in that moment my boyfriend walks in with his brother.

"Oh…NO…" He says and lets his head hang low. "I knew it was a bad idea to suggest you two spend time together while I was away. Those kid pictures better stay hidden Anne!" He adds in a mock, threatening tone and laughs.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I know where she keeps them. I can just get them myself" I inform him and run out of the kitchen before he can catch me.

* * *

><p>"That was a great surprise party" Don says as we finally make our way up to our bedroom. "Thank you!" He adds and turns me around on the stairs to give me a kiss.<p>

"You are welcome" I assure him and continue up the stairs. I quickly walk ahead of him into the bathroom and lock the door. I retrieve the stick out of the vanity bag, from under the sink and stare at it for a moment. _It's now or never!_

I breathe out and open the door, just to find Don standing in front of hit in just his jeans with a raised hand. "I was just about to ask if everything is okay" He says and lowers his hand. "Is everything okay?"

"Why do you ask?" I question and force myself to stop looking at his abs and focus on his face.

"Because you locked the door…you never lock the door!" He proclaims and draws me into his arms. "So is everything okay?"

"Well sort off…" I tell him and a worried look appears on his face. I draw up my right hand and hold the stick out to him. "I am pregnant…" I hold my breath and wait for his reaction.

"Really?" a huge smile breaks out on his face and I let out the breath in relieve. "We are having a baby?"

"Yeah…." I reply quietly and then a little louder "Yes, we are having a baby."

I picks me up and twirls me around the bedroom until I am about to be sick. "Don…let me down…I am going to be sick!" He lets me down and I run to the bathroom, empting my stomach contents into the toilet.

Out of my peripheral vision I can see him sitting down beside me and his left hand moves to hold back my hair and with the other he is still holding the stick in his hand. "We gotta baby proof everything…this is no safe environment for a baby… You can't work anymore either; it is far too dangerous for you out there. And then we need to paint the back room" He suddenly blurts out with a freaked out look on his face.

I wipe my mouth and come to sit in front of him. "Hey…" I say and force him to look at me.

"I don't know if I will be a good enough father" Don says honestly, looking me straight in the eyes. I can see vulnerability in there and he is scared shitless.

"You will be a great father" I assure him and take his hand. "But if this child turns out anything like me, than we will have a monster on our hands." I tell him and get a laugh out of him.

I know he will make a great father; I have no doubt about that. But I also know that he will be a great pain in my ass for the next few months, with his constant worrying about me!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**So I will cut it off right here. The rest is left to your imagination.**

**Thank you all for everything.**

**Huge thanks goes to my friend hartofswearek, who helped me a great deal with the police part of this story.**

**Till next time!**

**Erdi**


End file.
